A Dragon's Detour
by Nrdygrl
Summary: Twilight never expected Spike to leave, but after he receives an invitation that could change both their lives, will she be able to let her friend go? And can Spike make the right choices as he embarks on an adventure he never expected? T for violence
1. The Invitation

Chapter One

"The Invitation"

It all began one sunny day in Ponyville. The sun rays beamed through the window to the oak tree house. Twilight Sparkle stretched and lifted her eyelids. She rolled out of bed and walked to her vanity. Her horn glowed and her hairbrush rose off of it and brushed her messy mane. She sighed and glanced at her alarm clock. She cocked her head.

"Peculiar…" she muttered. "I was sure I set it for 6…." She gasped when she saw it was 9:30. "I SLEPT IT!" she shouted. "SPPPIIIIIKEEE!"

"Yeah-yeah! Twili-oof!" said the violet colored dragon and he tripped running up the stairs. "I'm here! I'm here!" Spike rushed up to her and saluted. "Your number one assistant reporting for duty!"

"Spike! It's horrible…absolutely positively abhorrent!"

"Abhorrent?" The little dragon scratched his head in confusion.

"Detestable…" sighed Twilight in an attempt to dumb it down.

"Detes…De…Detest…?"

"AWFUL!" shouted Twilight annoyed. She rolled her eyes and rushed downstairs. Spike rolled his eyes and followed her.

"Okay…so what is so _awful_?"

"I…slept…in! _That's _what's awful, Spike! Now I have way too much studying to catch up on!" Her horn glowed and books began flying off the shelves. "Oh! Astronomy….Etymology….Numerology…Paleontology… UGH! A feel a stress overload approaching rapidly! It's corroding my brain capacity! Ohhh…."

"TWILIGHT!" shouted Spike grabbing the sides of her face and shaking her head around. "Snap out of it! You're the smartest pony I know…you'll get this stuff done…just chill out! I'll help you...that's what I'm here for. Now…just….breathe…" Twilight inhaled and exhaled slowly.

"Thank you, Spike…I needed that. I'm so glad you're my friend…and number one assistant."

"No prob, Twi," replied Spike grinning. "Where do we start? And _don't _hyperventilate again, okay? Haha! See? I know some big words!" He puffed his chest up and smirked.

"Impressive…" replied Twilight rolling her eyes. "Let's see…can you retrieve _The_ _Astronomer's Guide to the Solar System_ for me? Luckily I have _that _book, considering you destroyed _The Astronomer's Almanac to All Things Astronomy_." She smirked at him, reminding him of that incident.

"Yeah-yeah," said Spike, already looking under Section A of his unicorn companion's large home library. "One Ast….astro….astron…a...er…..one _space book _coming up that I _didn't _destroy with my sneezes!" he huffed dragging it over to her. Twilight giggled.

"Thanks, she replied. Walking over to a fresh scroll, she made her horn glow. It picked up a quill pen, dipped it in ink and began to write on the parchment a new report entitled, "The Heavenly Bodies." "Okay…let's start with the sun…"

Spike stood by patiently watching his friend work. Just then, he felt a burp coming on. He burped out magic green fire, along with a scroll with a bright red ribbon on it.

"Oh! It's a letter from Princess Celestia, Twilight," Spike exclaimed.

"Oh…" said Twilight. "She's probably waiting for another report….please tell me she's not!" She immediately began writing faster.

"No, actually…it's…a letter for…_me_! Wow! That's new! She's never sent _me _a letter before!"

"Oh…whew!" sighed Twilight. "What does it say?"

"It says…" replied the dragon clearing his throat.

'Dear Spike,

I am anxious, as always to hear about your and Twilight's discoveries in the magic of friendship, but I have taken some time aside from my royal duties to write this special letter to you. You have been doing a fantastic job in keeping…'

"Keeping what?" asked Twilight after he had paused. Spike sighed.

"What's this word?" he mumbled, showing it to her.

"Correspondence," replied Twilight giggling. Spike blushed.

"_Correspondence…_" he growled. He cleared his throat again and continued:

'…with me…about your and Twilight's adventures. I love that you are such a good assistant to Twilight, I think I need to call you my faithful little dragon…'

"Little? Pfh!" Spike rolled his eyes.

"Just keep reading!" said Twilight smirking.

'You have impressed me so much, Spike…that I am about to give you an offer…an invitation that does not come to many dragons. I would be delighted if you would accept to...'

"To what?" asked Twilight, dropping her quill pen, annoyed he paused again. But when she turned around she knew something was wrong. The look on Spike's face said it all. He read the rest silently to himself and looked down at the ground…looking disappointed. "Spike…what's wrong? What did she say?"

Spike sighed and left the room looking sad. Twilight thought of going after him, but then she realized he wanted to be alone and think about…this invitation…whatever it was. She was concerned about her friend, but she returned to writing her report.

After a couple hours, Spike walked back into the library when Twilight called him to help her find a book. The dragon rushed back in, cheerful and bright as if nothing had ever happened.

"Okay…_The Study of Words_…" Spike pulled the book off the shelf. "This might help me out a little!" Twilight sighed and smiled. "One report down…three to go."

"You've made good time today, though," said Spike calmly. He glanced at the clock. "It's only about eleven-thirty!"

"True…" said Twilight smiling. "So…uhh…what did the Princess say, Spike? You looked a little down when you read the rest of the letter…I was wondering what this invitation was about."

"Oh…" said Spike hanging his head. "Well…she wants me to enroll in the brand new Equestria School for Young Dragons."

"Oh, Spike! That's wonderful!" replied Twilight excitedly. "I had no idea they were opening one in Ponyville! That is great! How could you not want to go? You'd learn so much…meet other dragons like you!"

"Yes…well…that's just it. It's not _in _Ponyville," replied Spike sadly.

"Oh! Canterlot?" asked Twilight.

"No…Fillydelphia," replied Spike.

"Fillydelphia?" exclaimed Twilight surprised. "Oh…I didn't realize it was so far away. It would be hard for you to commute, but the Princess will provide a chariot I presume?"

"Well…not exactly, Twilight…" Spike hung his head again.

"Well you couldn't _walk _to Ponyville…I'm sure she would comply to give you a ride there and back…if you just talk to her…."

"I'm not _coming _back to Ponyville, Twilight," Spike interrupted her, breaking the bad news. "I've been…_reassigned_. If I choose to enroll…I won't be your assistant anymore…I'll be a student living there in the dorms with the other young dragons in this new school. But…she said she'll provide a scholarship for me if I want to go…" Twilight's eyes grew a little wider and glossier and she hung her head. She turned and walked back to her podium and her report, staring at it. "I'm sorry, Twilight…" said Spike. "I…"

"No, Spike!" exclaimed Twilight turning around with a fake grin plastered on her face. "I'm very happy for you! This is a great opportunity for you to meet other dragons and have a good solid education! You _have _to enroll! Don't let me slow you down…you go and have fun!"

"You really mean it?" said Spike smiling. "Will you be okay here alone? I can ask Princess Celestia to assign a new assistant to you, if you like!"

"Oh, no…that won't be necessary," Twilight replied. "I'll be just fine here…and Owlowiscious can help me too. Really…it's fine. We've been through a lot together, but I understand that the time has come for us to go our separate ways." Spike's eyes grew dewy. He ran up to her and hugged her.

"Thank you, Twilight…" he said smiling. "I'll to write you all the time! So it'll be like I'm not even gone!"

"Absolutely," replied Twilight. She sighed. "How about we take a break and go out for lunch. You can tell the other ponies about this turn of events."

"Sounds good to me!" said Spike heading for the door. "Let's find a place that actually has _gems _this time…maybe some rubies even!"

"Oh…Spike…" sighed Twilight smiling. "What will I do without you?" she giggled. But inside…she really meant it. In reality, she wasn't ready to let Spike go, and the fact he had to leave was breaking her heart. What _would _she do without him?

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Hard Feelings

**Author's Note: Hi! I didn't put a note on the other chapter, but I will on this one! :) Thanks to the readers who wrote reviews on the last chapter. I appreciate that! It gave me a nice confidence booster, which every writer needs. ^_^ Now…I know this is fast, but I'm updating again. Sorry if this chapter is a little corny…it gets better. Don't give up on me yet! =) ~Nrdygrl **

Chapter Two

"Hard Feelings"

Twilight and Spike walked down the stony road into the town. Pegasus ponies flew over their heads, racing. However, none of them were as fast as the amazing Rainbow Dash. But, instead of trying to beat the other Pegasi, she was found lounging on a low-flying cloud. Twilight approached her.

"Good day, Rainbow Dash," she said sighing. "And a beautiful day it is! Did you get up early to clear all the clouds?"

"Nah," replied Rainbow Dash opening her hot pink eyes to look at the purple unicorn. "C'mon, Twi…you know I can clear the sky in ten seconds flat. Why would I need to get up _early _to do that? Seriously!" She smiled and closed her eyes again, lazily putting her hooves behind her head.

Twilight smiled a little and rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Rainbow Dash, guess what?" said Spike excitedly.

"What?" yawned the blue Pegasus.

"Princess Celestia has invited me to attend a new school just for dragons in Fillydelphia! Isn't that awesome?"

"Woah!" said Rainbow Dash sitting up and looking down at the purple dragon. "That's pretty cool, Spike! Come on! We should go tell the others! They're all meeting at that restaurant down the street." She pointed with her hoof. Spike peered at it.

"Yes! I love that place!" said Spike jumping up and down.

"Why?" Twilight asked confused. "You've never even eaten there. Spike pointed with a clawed finger.

"Look at the sign! It says, 'We also serve emeralds, rubies, and turquoises to gemetarian diners.' I'm SO there!" In an instant, Spike was running down the street toward the building.

Twilight sighed and her ears drooped.

"Yo, Twi!" said Rainbow Dash floating down the street on her cloud. "You okay?"

"Uh…_sure _I'm just…_fine_," replied Twilight trying to smile. "I've just been…doing double work all day and I'm a bit exhausted. We…should join Spike. I'm sort of craving a grass sandwich."

"Me too!" said Rainbow Dash leaping off her cloud and flying off. "Let's go!" Twilight sighed and walked slowly.

_I'm still trying to process this turn of events, _Twilight thought. _How can I just let Spike leave? I can't be selfish…and I want him to be happy, but how can I just let him go? _She hated the situation. It tore up her heart having these conflicting emotions. She wondered what a real friend would do at this point. She came to the conclusion she somehow had to put her feelings aside and let Spike go. It wouldn't be fair to him if she asked him to stay with her, even though she couldn't imagine life without her best friend there by her side. _Oh…it'll be fine, _she told herself. _It seems weird now, but it will all work out for the better. _Then, she ran off to join the others, a little more optimistic than before. As she approached the restaurant, she spotted Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash crowding around Spike as he told them he had a special surprise.

"Hey, Twilight! What took you so long?" said Spike grinning at her.

"Hi, Twilight!" chanted the other ponies.

"A surprise? A surprise? What's the big surprise? I LOVE surprises! TELL-ME TELL-ME TELL-ME TELL-ME!" Pinkie Pie jumped around Twilight with a big grin on her face. She blinked her wide blue eyes in Twilight's face, annoying the tar out of her.

"You want _me _to tell 'em?" said Rainbow Dash.

"Uhh…Pinkie…Dash…I think it's more appropriate if _Spike _shares the surprise with the rest of you," Twilight replied. _Though I would rather he didn't tell them right now! It's too soon! Can't he think it over first? _she thought. 

"Okie Dokie Lokie!" said Pinkie Pie. She jumped over to Spike and grinned at him; her blue eyes were about two inches from his face.

"Woah, Pinkie!" he said laughing. "Just hold on a second!"

"Oh, Spike, darling, don't keep her waiting too long! You know how Pinkie is about surprises," said Rarity chuckling slightly.

"D-d-_darling_?" Spike muttered, blushing as he gazed up at the beautiful white pony with indigo hair standing before him with hearts in his eyes.

"Woah now, everypony," said Applejack. "Enough with all this yappin'…just what in tarnation is this news?"

"Well…" said Spike clearing his throat. He opened his mouth to speak.

"UH! Spike…why don't we uhh…go into the restaurant and find a table for us all to sit at first? Then you can tell them!" Twilight pinned her ears back sheepishly and smiled. The others glared at her.

"AH! Ponyfeathers..." muttered Applejack as she pushed the door to the restaurant open. All the ponies flocked in.

"What the heck, Twilight?" said Spike annoyed with her.

"I simply want the moment to be…_special_…" Twilight grinned sheepishly. _Or maybe I can stall as long as I can as to avoid the topic. He should spend time thinking it over himself first without making the decision so quickly! Why does he have to bring it up NOW? _Her thoughts came through to the look on her face.

"Are you trying to avoid the conversation for some reason?" asked Spike suspiciously.

"Well…I…I…" she didn't want to lie. "Oh, never mind…let's join our friends…they're leaving us." Twilight followed the other fillies as a waitress seated them in a long, circular booth and put a basket of rolls on the table.

"Quaint little diner," Rarity commented. "Not the most _sophisticated _eatery here…that's for sure."

"Oh, c'mon Rarity…lighten up a little," said Applejack. "Here they serve the _good _'ol comfort food that Granny Smith used to make…the greasy fried stuff MmmMmmm…it's hoof-lickin' good."

"Greasy? Fried?" Rarity squealed. "Oh, no…_not _for me. Anything that high in carbs is just going to accumulate on my flanks!"

"You…you'd…still be the most beautiful creature in Equestria…" squeaked Spike turning red as he scooted in next to her.

"Oh…thank you, Spike. You're so sweet. Now _please _don't keep us waiting any longer! Out with your little secret!" Rarity said after the other ponies were seated and the drinks were ordered.

"What? What secret are we talking about…? I don't…keep any secrets…especially from _you_. Hahaha…" Spike turned redder and slid down in his seat, trying to hide behind the table.

"Uhh…she means the _surprise_, Spike…" whispered Twilight, nudging him.

"Oh! Haha…" said the purple or…red dragon sitting back up. "Well…today I got a letter from Princess Celestia. She has invited me to go to a school just for dragons in Fillydelphia! I was really surprised when I got the invitation…and…I think I'm going to except it! The new semester starts next week." All the ponies were excited about the news.

"Wow, Spike…that's so exciting. I'm jealous…I would love to go visit a dragon school…with _baby _dragons like you everywhere learning! I'd make so many friends," Fluttershy squeaked.

"That _is _quite the surprise! That school should be absolutely sophisticated," Rarity commented. "I can just see you in a nice studious little outfit too."

"That's pretty darn excitin', Spike!" said Applejack. "I'm tellin' ya though…those city people are pretty darn stuffy. Watch out for them!"

"….that was too boring of a surprise," said Pinkie Pie glaring at Spike. "You should of at least had some decorations exploding! That makes _everything _spectacular!" She pulled a hoof-full of confetti out of nowhere and tossed it in the air and blew on a noisemaker. "Yay! Spike's going to dragon school, everypony! This calls for a PARTY! Hey, Twilight! We should have it at _your _house!"

"Hey! That's a great idea…!" Spike began to say before Twilight shoved a roll in his mouth.

"Haha…I'm afraid a party simply _won't _be possible," said Twilight faking a giant grin. "Spike has to prepare for this big move in such a short amount of time!"

"A move?" said Rainbow Dash. "Woah, dude! You didn't mention a move!" Spike glared at Twilight and swallowed the roll.

"Well…yeah…that's the catch," replied Spike. "I'm going to have to _live _close to the school in Fillydelphia."

"Aw…Spike won't be around anymore?" Pinkie Pie pouted. "Who's going to play piano for me when I break out into my awesome songs?"

"Or help me learn cool things about baby dragons?" said Fluttershy.

"Or help me with the work around my house?" said Rarity.

"Or just _be there_ for me…like he always has been,_" _muttered Twilight rolling her eyes. She was annoyed that none of the other ponies were thinking about how this was going to change _her life_!

"We'll sure all miss you somethin' terrible, Spike," said Applejack.

"Darling, we simply can't _stand _the thought of you leaving," said Rarity smiling at Spike.

"Aw…shucks…you guys," said Spike blushing. "You don't _really _mean that!"

"It's true, Sugar Cube," said Applejack. "Trust me…I've lived in the city and it's not all it's cracked up to be. Maybe you should stay here!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" said Twilight. "Spike should jump on an opportunity like this…even if it means a little change. It's what's best for him." She faked another smile.

"She _is _right…as usual," said Spike. "I've decided to go…even though I'm going to miss you all!" The waitress came back with the drinks. Rainbow Dash picked up her drink and raised it high.

"To Spike…our awesome little buddy…always…no matter where in Equestria he is!"

"TO SPIKE!" all the ponies chanted.

After a delicious lunch at the diner, the friends left the restaurant with mostly positive attitudes.

"Oh, Spike…" said Rarity. "You bend over backwards for me…you're such a little gentlemen. I'm sure you'll do just fine at your school."

"I'll…I'll miss you so much, Beautiful One," said Spike floating in the air with hearts surrounding him.

"Ahem…Spike we'd better head home!" said Twilight interrupting them. "Remember I still have a lot of studying to catch up on. I need my number one assistant!"

"Oh…who's that?" said Spike still in a daze because of the gorgeous Rarity.

"Um…YOU!" said Twilight annoyed. "Come on!"

"Uh…you go ahead, Twi…I'll catch up," said the dragon. Twilight rolled her eyes starting to walk way. In the background Twilight heard Spike say, "Rarity…I'll come back to visit all the time…but really…I'd come back just to visit _you_…and help you with whatever you needed help with." Twilight practically stopped in her tracks. Spike would come back to see _Rarity_…but not _her….his best friend_? She felt betrayed.

_I thought we were best friends…but maybe he really doesn't care about me at all. Maybe this change is for the better. _She turned back to look resentfully at Spike. _Fine…I won't miss you either. Just leave…and never come back! See if I care! _Twilight's angry thoughts and feelings burned inside her as she walked the streets of Ponyville alone…furious…and hurt.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Insanity

**Author's Note: Hi again! Man, this is ANOTHER update. I'm obsessed! =D The title says what this chapter is centered on, and Twilight Sparkle is my victim! ^_^ WARNING: If you don't like some SpikexRarity stuff and certain purple unicorns throwing things, look away now! :D Otherwise…enjoy. **

Chapter Three

"Insanity"

Thick black ink oozed from the quill pen onto the parchment. It penned the words for the third report smoothly and neatly. Twilight's horn glowed a soft magenta, and her dark purple eyes moved left to right as she continued to write. She tried to keep herself preoccupied, burying herself in her work…the way she solved everything that bugged her. This was _more _than just bugging her though. It was like a parasite eating her alive from the inside. Spike was leaving her…for most likely forever and he didn't even care!

_That's definitely what it seems like…_she thought. _Still…he was talking to Rarity and could have just been dazed and hadn't really considered what he was saying. It could be…_Her thoughts were interrupted by the fact that she had started to write what she was _thinking _into her report.

"Darn it!" she shouted crumpling the paper up and tossing it into the waste basket. "That certainly had nothing to do with numerology." She smiled a little and chuckled at herself briefly. "I can't write a report like this…" she said aloud. "Not now…" Still, something in her was craving to write…write down all she was feeling. Sighing, she sat at her desk again and laid out a fresh scroll. She wrote slowly, feeling as if she was pouring her heart out to someone though she was all alone.

_I wish there were no secrets. I wish I could be honest. Spike has to leave me, but it almost seems as if he's so excited about making new young dragon friends, that he has forgotten me. I told him I'm happy for him. I told him he could leave and it wouldn't faze me whatsoever. I lied. I lied for him. It tears my heart in two. I yearn for everything to take a step backward…to rewind back to the way things should have been. This is my wish. If only I could have it. I regret to say it is impossible. Spike…I'll miss you more than you know, and there's nothing I'd rather have than you by my side forever. _

After reading it over…she felt dumb for writing it. Why would she write something like that?

"This is so _stupid_!" she shouted. She crumpled it up and tossed it across the floor. It missed the waste basket entirely and bounced into the corner. Not long after this, when she was making a second attempt at her numerology report, Twilight heard the door creak open and close. She didn't bother to turn around, for she knew who it was. She lowered her eyelids in an attempt to focus on her report. In the background, Spike let out a contented sigh and flopped onto the floor.

"Rarity _kissed_ me!" He squeaked.

"WHATttt….?" said Twilight raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Yeah!" said Spike dancing around the room with hearts surrounding him. "She was talking about how she was going to miss me and…and….she kept calling me _darling…_and…and leaned down and kissed me on my forehead!" He pointed to the lipstick smooch mark on his forehead. Twilight rolled her eyes and shook her head. She dropped her quill pen and walked over to him.

"Come with me…" she pushed him toward the kitchen.

"H-hey! What gives?" said Spike. Twilight's horn glowed and picked up a wet washcloth from the sink. The washcloth levitated over to Spike and flopped onto his face, scrubbing the lipstick off. It then lifted up and returned to its original spot, leaving Spike squeaky clean…and annoyed. "Hey! Come on…I wanted to wear it forever!"

"Well…you can't…" said Twilight stiffly walking back into the library.

"Yo, Twi!" said Spike running after her. "What's eating you? You've been acting strange!"

"Strange?" said Twilight innocently. "Me…? Now, Spike…I'm perfectly fine. I've just been very busy and under lots of stress…that's all." She lied.

"You didn't want me telling the other ponies about me going to dragon school," said Spike running in front of her and stopping her. "Do you really not want me to go?"

"What does it matter?" said Twilight getting frustrated. "_You _want to go…that's the whole point. Whatever I think doesn't matter…and for the record…I am _fine _with you going. I simply wanted you to keep quiet about it….for confirmation reasons. I mean…a big decision like this _does _need some thinking over, doesn't it?"

"Oh…well you didn't need to do that…" said Spike shrugging. "I had already made up my mind. I didn't need to think about anything!" He scurried over to the fridge and pulled out a small gem and sucked on it. He then proceeded into the library.

"I bit of a _quick _decision…wouldn't you say?" said Twilight pinning her ears back. "That's what I can't understand…why would you just rush into something like this without thinking about the consequences?"

"What do you mean?" asked Spike, absolutely oblivious to what she was referring to. He pulled the gem out of his mouth and gazed at her innocently. Twilight's face turned red. She approached him, stomping her hooves as she walked.

"OH….I don't know….maybe….losing a _really _good friend that you're _extremely _close to!"

"Oh…yeah…well it's true I'll miss Rarity…but you know…maybe those girl dragons will be drooling all over me. I mean…nobody can resist _this_!" Spike attempted to flex the muscles he didn't have. Twilight smacked herself in the face with her hoof. She was about to murder him!

"I wasn't talking about _her_! Think…. of somepony _else _you're really close to….that you'll miss….A LOT!"

"Geez…no need to shout!" said Spike crossing his arms. "Umm….mmmm….mmmm….uh…" he snapped his fingers. "Pinkie Pie!" Twilight's jaw dropped. Somewhere inside her head a teakettle went off and a couple screws went loose. Instead of just bursting into flames like she usually did…she just went completely insane.

"Oh…really now? Is that it…?" she said in a low tone. Her eye twitched as she talked, and she grinned from ear to ear. "Pinkie….Rarity….yes…I see….I understand Spike. Maybe it's gotten to you already…you're forgetfulness is setting in….something I didn't expect from my best friend. Now…now…you've proven my theory. My hypothesis was correct this whole time….EUREKA I say! Let all of Equestria hear of this development!"

"Twi…..light….?" asked Spike, very much afraid. "Can you stop talking like that? It's kind of creeping me out…." He gazed up at her with wide dewy eyes.

"AAHAHAHAHA!" Twilight yelled pointing a hoof in his face. "You're cute little dragon eyes have no effect on me…neither do your dragon-mind-tricks! You are caught! You have lost to my POWER! MWHAAHAHAHA!" Spike stared at her.

"Twilight…have you lost it?"

"I am a genius! A remarkable genius that I have conquered this! I KNEW…I KNOW ALL!" Twilight began prancing around the room, her eyes small and googolly.

"Well…maybe she hasn't completely lost it…." Spike attempted to reassure himself…..until a book hit him in the face.

"GET BACK! I will not be persuaded any other way! Your hatred towards me is clear! You will leave me in this desolate place. AH! The voices are talking, Spike….they don't like you…." She whispered. She threw more books at him.

"Yup…she's lost it," he sighed and walked slowly upstairs, dodging books. He shut and locked the door that muffled Twilight's sinister cackles. Twilight rushed to the fridge in the kitchen and guzzled down a bottle of hot sauce before she passed out on the library floor.

An hour had passed. Spike found the courage to emerge from the upstairs bedroom. He walked down the steps and saw the crazed purple unicorn lying in a fetal position on the library floor. It was unlike her to go insane (even though it happened to everypony sooner or later.) At last she sat up and groaned. Her eyes were _still _watering from the hot sauce she had consumed an hour prior to her faint. She looked over at Spike with no emotion of any kind. Spike stared back at her with a scared look that asked the question "are you all right?" Twilight took a deep breath and stood up. She walked over to her unfinished report and continued writing like nothing had ever happened. Spike, very much confused and worried about his friend's sanity approached her.

"Twilight…you have some explaining to do! What in Equestria was THAT all about?"

"I apologize, Spike," she replied calmly. "I don't know what happened to me…"

"You _flipped your lid_…THAT's what happened to you!" said Spike tossing his hands in the air. "Might I ask _why_? What did I ever do to you?"

"Nothing…" replied Twilight seriously. "Nothing at all, Spike. You see it isn't your fault. I was a fool to think _this _would last. I know how you _really _feel now. You hate it here don't you. You hate_ me_…"

"WHAT are you talking about?" Spike was about ready to pull his spikes out of his head!

"You're perfectly fine with leaving me and I understand that now!" said Twilight a little gruffly. "It just hurts to know my best friend is leaving and won't take the time to consider losing _his _best friend…me!" Her eyes were dewy and wet. She looked at him with those eyes. It was her "that's not the Spike I know and love" look….the same look she gave him after he had tried to frame Owlowiscious. He hated that look. His stomach dropped when he saw her face like that. He had no idea…

"Twilight!" he said quietly. "Why would you think something like that? You know I'll miss you. That's why you've been acting weird? Man…you jump to conclusions too easily. I'm sad that I'm leaving you…but as you said before: sometimes friends have to go their separate ways. It doesn't mean I'm not going to come visit you and stuff. You're my best friend…and I wouldn't leave you _that _easily." Twilight turned around and her frown turned into a smile.

"Really?" she said happily. Spike smiled and nodded. "I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions like that. That wasn't very smart of me. I should've just asked about that first." So, Spike really did care about her. That was good to know. However, it didn't change the fact that she didn't want him to go. However, deep down she knew that friendship sometimes means letting others go. She couldn't be selfish…she couldn't be. It was all so bittersweet. But nothing could have prepared her for what was to come.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Continued Author's Note: Wow is all I can say. ^_^ By the way, did you catch that nice FACEHOOF moment back there? I don't have that picture on my profile for nothing! =D **


	4. Holding On

**Author's Note: This is more a note on the last chapter. I appreciate the reviews and criticism a LOT! =) Sorry about Spike being OOC…it's very hard to know what a character should do in a strange situation like that. :) Hopefully I did not do that this chapter. :o One of my reviewers asked about why Twilight was drinking hot sauce: Well, in the very first episode of the show, Twilight was very annoyed by all the "crazy ponies," so she drank hot sauce. It was almost like they gave her a drinking problem without her having a drinking problem. So…I decided to use that idea briefly. XD Without further ado…**_**please**_** enjoy this next chapter. **

Chapter Four

"Holding On"

Dragon snores were all she heard. They reached Twilight's ears with taunting reverberation. She opened her dark purple eyes. She pulled a pillow over her head in a desperate attempt to drown out the noise from downstairs. It was all in vain. At last, her horn glowed a bright magenta. She sat up, yawned wearily, and gazed with disgust at her alarm clock. The cruel number 3:34 stared back at her. She groaned and blinked back the annoying afterimages clouding her eyes. She pulled herself out of bed and staggered to the door of her bedroom, pushing it open with her hoof. Her hooves clopped on the creaking steps as she went downstairs.

Immediately, she saw the little purple dragon sleeping in his tiny bed, the small blue blanket wrapped around his leg. His arm hung on one side of the small bed. A pool of drool trickled from his gaping mouth. He inhaled, snoring loudly. Twilight, grumpy and exhausted nudged him with her hoof and leaned down near him. Spike reached up and grabbed her nose.

"Oh…Rarity…" he mumbled in his sleep, puckering his lips out at her. Twilight rolled her eyes.

"Spike!" she said shaking her nose and waking him up. Spike opened his green eyes to look at her and just about had a heart attack when he realized he was two inches away from her mouth, about to kiss her. He jumped about a mile high and fell down on the floor.

"TWILIGHT!" he shouted. "What the heck are you doing?" Because of his rude awakening, he seemed to be looking around the room for Rarity.

"I was _trying _to sleep…" she replied annoyed. "But you were snoring so loud, I came down here to wake you up so you'd stop!"

"I can't help it…" moped Spike curling back up into bed.

"Well I can't sleep when you snore like that!" Twilight growled.

"What do you expect me to do?" asked Spike throwing his hands up. Twilight didn't answer.

"It's not just the snoring…there are other things you do too," replied Twilight annoyed.

"Like what?" asked Spike grumpily getting out of bed and stomping toward the kitchen. He opened the fridge and pulled out a ruby. He began to suck on it loudly.

"Like _that_," the purple unicorn replied gruffly walking over to him. "You eat very loudly too. Everything you do just annoys me to no end! You're forgetful and messy and don't do your job half the time!"

"Okay…now the truth comes out," said Spike pulling the gem out of his mouth. "But you know what, Twilight…I _do _work hard. I work my tail off for you…you just don't ever take the time to notice." The little dragon was obviously hurt and angered at what she accused him of. "You know what else…I can't understand you half the time you talk to me…but I think I understand perfectly right now. You've been wanting me to go away to school so bad. I think you actually _want _me to _leave_ and never come back. Then, you won't have to put up with me anymore." Twilight looked back stunned. She looked deep into the little dragon's wet green eyes. All she could see was hurt and pain. She never saw him looked so sad before. He was almost crying.

"Spike…you know that's not true. I want you to succeed. I…"

"You won't have to put up with me for much longer though," said Spike as he stormed back into the library and he curled back into bed.

"Spike…" said Twilight following him. She leaned over him and gently put her hoof on him, caressing him.

"_Leave me alone_!" Spike snapped at her. "You can't deny it!"

"Yes I can!" she shouted back. "That's not what I…"

"Just…_shut up, Twilight_!" Spike was livid. He turned to face her. His eyes were overflowing with tears. "I'll bet you won't even miss _me_!"

"Now _you're _not even making any sense," shouted Twilight. "You know what? I don't care what you said before…you won't miss me either! I know you won't. Because apparently I'm the villain here in this house. Maybe…it _is _best you leave…"

"I was thinking the same thing…" said Spike. He looked down and sighed. My Orientation Day is the day after tomorrow. I've sent a letter to the Princess asking for a carriage to come by to take me to the train station, then…I'll get a hotel room in the city and stay there until the semester starts."

"Good…" Twilight replied. "Maybe this way you'll grow up a little." The words were like poison, but she felt like she had to say them. She bit her lip and held back tears. She walked away, hurt beyond words. It was too horrible of a situation. She bit her lip, and felt the boiling anger burn to her flesh. At last, she let one more nasty comment roll off her tongue and she stabbed him with it as if it were a knife.

"Fine! You can just leave and never come back. I never thought you could be so immature! You do need to do some growing up and this is a great start for you! We'll do fine without each other….now…I have no doubt."Before she left the room, she heard Spike yell out,

"Yeah? Well I don't care what you think… 'cause you know something? You'll never know what you had until I'm gone, Twilight Sparkle!"

Twilight slammed the door to her bedroom and buried herself in the blankets. Downstairs, Spike pulled the blanket over his head and questioned silently if Twilight actually loved him. He felt almost as horrible when he ran away from home because of Owlowiscious. That was the last time he thought Twilight didn't love him anymore. It was the worst feeling in the world. Both knew they had arguments in the past, but never a fight like this. They almost felt like their friendship was crumbling around them.

Daylight seeped through the window into Twilight's bedroom. As she awoke, her eyelids fluttered, attempting to adjust to the morning light. She blinked, a little blinded at first by the bright sun. She wearily sat up in bed and sighed. She slid down onto the wooden floor and walked over to the mirror. She activated her horn and lifted the brush to her messy hair and brushed it. Looking at her reflection, she could see dark circles under her eyes as a result of virtually a sleepless night. She remembered clearly every word of dialogue spoken between her and Spike the night before. She replayed the scene over in her mind, thinking about all the things she _should _have said. She wondered if he'd forgive her for saying such mean things to him. She never really intended to hurt him…

However, it was a new day. Perhaps she could get things straightened out with him. She sighed and lifted her head high. She walked downstairs. She immediately saw Spike putting books on the shelves. She couldn't help but smile at the little dragon. He _was _diligent after all. Most of the time, she hardly noticed. Now, she realized she was _wrong_ about everything she said about him. Perhaps she only said the things she said to avoid her true feelings about him leaving. Perhaps she was trying to convince herself to want him to leave. It was so hard being torn apart like this. It was taking over Twilight's mind and ripping her heart in half. She had to cope…she _had to_…for Spike.

The little dragon turned around and noticed her staring at him from the bottom of the stairs. He sighed a little.

"Hey, Twi…" he muttered wearily. He looked like he hadn't got much sleep either.

"Spike! I'm so sorry!" Twilight immediately rushed over to him and spoke so rapidly, that Spike could barely make out what she said. "Last night…I said some things I didn't mean. It was purely undeniably immature of me to lash out at you like I did. I mean…I…I've ushered myself to the brink of intellectual madness, as you've seen. My sleep patterns are disrupted, I have been forgetting to take nutritional supplements on a daily basis, and my assignments have been piling…and the thoughts of your departure to Fillydelphia has consumed my thoughts and emotions and….!"

"Woah…woah…WOAH, Miss Brain Waves! Chill for a sec! Please…just speak in English!" Spike couldn't help but chuckle at her. Twilight sighed, closed her eyes and spoke slower this time.

"What I'm trying to say is…I apologize for the way I've been acting. I think the past couple of days have stressed me out so much, I've been losing my mind, and I've been taking it out on you too much." Spike looked down.

"You _don't _hate me?" he said.

"I never said that…" said Twilight calmly. "But no I definitely don't hate you. In fact, everything I accused you of is false. I don't know why I was picking you apart like that. I'm very sorry." Spike nodded and then smiled.

"I understand," he said. "It's okay. Just don't worry about it anymore. Forget about it now. I'm sorry I thought you hated me."

"Oh…that's okay. But…but…how can you forgive_ me_ so quickly?" asked Twilight stunned.

"Because you're my best friend in the whole wide world, that's why," Spike smiled at her. "So forget about it now, okay?"

"But…" said Twilight, trying to take it all in.

"Twilight!" said Spike chuckling. "Just _forget it_!" He laughed at her.

"Okay…" said Twilight. Her eyes glistened with gratitude and she smiled.

Spike then turned and walked over to a small purple suitcase that was lying in the middle of the floor.

"So, what are you up to?" asked Twilight in her cheerful voice.

"Well…I cleaned the library because apparently _somepony _was throwing books at a certain number one assistant in their insane outburst!" He grinned at her. Twilight looked down sheepishly and blushed. "But now I'm just packing for the trip tomorrow. I'm not sure how much stuff I'll need."

"Oh….leave the organizing all to me, Spike," said Twilight grinning.

"You're going to make a checklist aren't you?" said Spike crossing his arms.

"Of course I am!" said Twilight rushing over to her desk to get a clean sheet of note paper. "Let's see…the first thing I think you'll need is a nice little outfit."

"An outfit?" said Spike incredulously. "Why?"

"Because…" said Twilight rolling her eyes around. "You need to be prim and proper and look like a student. You want to make a good first impression. The Princess may have already provided your tuition and has assured you'll be _accepted_ in, but if you want to _impress _the superintendant and the head master and the teachers and staff and students, a fresh clean look is the best place to start."

"Impress…inschmess…" muttered Spike huffing at her. "They'll have to take me as I am! Why do I need some fanchy schmancy outfit to _impress them when I walk into the building_?"

"It shows you're dedicated and clean and well mannered and well dressed. Everything city folk look for is in a studious outfit! Or at least…that's what the book says…" Twilight grinned sheepishly closing the book she was sneak reading while she talked.

"Give me _that_!" said Spike grabbing it from her. He blew dust off the front cover. "_A Success in City Life: Everything you Need to Know about Surviving in the City_."

"It's very self explanatory. It's quite helpful," remarked Twilight.

"Twilight," said Spike glaring at her. "This book is over fifty years old!"

"So?"

"SO? I don't need an _ancient_ book telling me to be 'studious'," said Spike crossing his arms. Twilight pinned her ears behind her head in annoyance. Then she smirked.

"Oh…I don't know, Spike…didn't _Rarity _say you'd look nice in a studious outfit?" Spike jerked his head around.

"Uh..uh…yeah…she did…" he smiled and blushed.

"Maybe….if we drop by Carousel Boutique…she'd make an outfit for you…" said Twilight, bribing him with his own infatuation.

"Uh….YES! We should head there immediately!" Spike was practically already out the door with a trail of smoke behind him in his blurry escape from the house. Twilight sighed and rolled her eyes.

"An excuse to visit Rarity…works every time…" she giggled to herself in her victory.

She had to embrace this change now. She was holding on to the hope that things would get better…holding on to their unbreakable bond…their, dare she say it, _magical_ friendship.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. The Road of Life

** Author's Note: I'd like to say once again: thank you for all the reviews you guys gave me. :) I love hearing your thoughts. It helps me become a better writer. Now, I hope you like this chapter. XD **

Chapter Five

"The Road of Life"

"Oh, Spike! Will you _please _hold still?" Rarity rolled her blues eyes around and sighed wearily. "I can't take your measurements when you're squirming around like that!"

"Uh…sorry…" said Spike looking down at the floating tape measure stretching out in front of him. Rarity cocked her head to one side and pushed her red glasses higher on her nose with hoof.

"Ah…good," she said levitating a notebook and pen over to her as well as the tape measure and recording Spike's measurements. "I can definitely put a little something together for you. Now, let me see…it should be rather smart-looking. Rather….oh…what's the word?"

"Preppy…" said Spike raising an eyebrow.

"Not the word I would've chosen," replied Rarity shrugging. "I think it needs to look studious and proper. You _need _to make a good first impression." Twilight, who was standing nearby, lowered her eyelids at Spike and smirked, giving him an 'I told you so' look. Spike glared and rolled his eyes at her.

"Hm…MY thoughts exactly, _Rarity_…" said Spike as he turned back to the white unicorn. Rarity picked out some fabric for the outfit.

"Yes, yes, darling. Now…it needs to be a bit sophisticated for the city…though Fillydelphia isn't quite as sophisticated and high-society as Manehattan. It's a bit…well…_primitive _in that sense, actually." She chuckled a little. "So…I suppose it should also be a bit…unique and stylish. Ah-ha!" She laid her fabric down on her sewing table. "I have just the thing too!" She began working busily, putting her horn to work, trimming and snipping and sewing. "Don't worry, now it won't be long!"

Twilight and Spike waited around Rarity's house for about thirty minutes until Rarity was finished with the outfit. Spike relished in trying on attire hoof-sewn by the filly of his dreams. He posed in front of the mirror, gazing at his reflection and posing.

"I did keep it quite _simple_," Rarity admitted as she admired her work. "But I think it suits the criteria, wouldn't you agree, Twilight?" Twilight smiled and moved her dark purple eyes over the button-up, collared, lime green shirt with purple stripes. She noted the collar was purple too, to match Spike's color scheme. The shirt was tucked into a sharp pair of gray dress pants that might've been a bit too baggy if it were not for the shoes…..yes…Rarity even modified a pair of shoes for him. All and all, Spike looked scholarly and fresh, just as they pictured him to look.

"I must say…you _do _look nice," Twilight complimented. "The outfit goes perfectly with your coloring scheme."

"Yeah, it does!" said Spike making a muscle. "Do I look _goooood_ or what?"

"Oh! Wait…" Rarity ran to one of the shelves and levitated a pair of glasses with her horn. It dropped in Spike's hand. "I knew something was missing! This completes it!" Spike put the glasses on and frowned.

"Now I look like a nerd…" he pouted.

"Don't be silly," Rarity said waving her hoof around. "You look adorable!" Spike smiled and blushed.

"Well, Spike, we'd better head home and get started on that packing!" Twilight walked over to him. "And we can check off 'outfit' from our list thanks to the most _generous _pony in town!" She smiled at Rarity.

"It was my pleasure, Twilight," the white unicorn replied taking a little bow. When Twilight turned her head around, Spike was already in the process of leaving the boutique, still admiring his outfit. She sighed and gave a bit of a sad smile.

"Darling…" said Rarity softly, as she walked over to her. "Are you doing all right? I know this will be a big change for you."

"I'm trying to cope…" Twilight admitted, her anxiety returning a little bit. "He leaves tomorrow for his Orientation Day….alone." She hung her head a little and sighed again. "I don't know, Rarity. I'm not sure I'm ready to say goodbye. It's happening too fast…and when it comes tomorrow, how will I be able to say the words to my best friend…no…more than best friend…like….my little brother almost! He's a part of who I am and who I've become. Recently, I've been having conflicting emotions and losing my mind and getting into a fight with him over nothing all because of this….stupid…stupid…._scholarship_!" She didn't mean to blurt out her heart, but that's exactly what she did, and she was immediately embarrassed when she paused and saw the concern on Rarity's face. "I…I'm sorry…" she said after an awkward silence. She cowered down, feeling a bit like Fluttershy for a moment. After a moment or so, Rarity put her hoof on hers.

"It's all right, Twilight," she said calmly. "I can't say I quite understand completely. I will miss the little darling dreadfully, but not to the extent you ever will!" Rarity paused to think about what she was going to say. "Life, Twilight, is like a road. You travel on it for miles and miles in the direction of your destiny. A lot of the time, there are others travelling the same road with you, whose destinies are intertwined with yours, like yours and Spike's. However, sometimes the road can break off into an entirely separate road, which leads to a new adventure, new opportunities. And while you travel in one direction, your friend may want the other road instead. Sometimes in life, Twilight we are driven by the thought that life holds only one road…only one possible outcome, but when we come to the fork in the path, we are usually afraid of taking risks, perusing grand opportunities. So, we usually end up stuck, trying to choose. However, I believe Spike has seen that life sometimes requires a different, sometimes more difficult route to get to a better place in the end. For, the road is unpredictable…and sometimes separate roads will somehow reconnect in the end. You see, Twilight, Spike is in the walk of life, but he…only the bravest of souls are choosing to take the detour and see where it leads….and only hope that this detour of life will make the journey a grand adventure worth taking. And someday…it may lead him back home."

As Rarity finished she smiled and hugged her friend. _Plop! _She felt a wet drop on her neck. Twilight pulled away, embarrassed that she was staring to tear up. As Twilight was facing the window, she thought she saw a pink head peering in. As she looked up, the pink head disappeared and the same pink figure walked toward the road. Twilight forgot about it and focused on Rarity again.

"Rarity…that was a beautiful analogy," Twilight was so choked up, she almost whispered the words.

"Oh…thank you," said Rarity smiling. "It was _much _better than the trends and detours of _fashion _analogy I was going to use!" Twilight giggled a little.

"You helped me put things into perspective, Rarity. I thank you for that with the most sincere gratitude a friend could give." Twilight smiled and she dried her eyes. "I understand now." Rarity nodded and smiled back.

"You know what I personally would do if I were you, Twilight?" the white unicorn said. "I would go with Spike to his orientation. It would be a great excuse to see the city and take a break from your studies. It would also give you a chance to spend some quality time with him."

"That is a great idea," said Twilight thoughtfully. "Wow…you're full of them today!" She grinned. "I'm going to go find Spike right now and talk to him about going." Twilight turned and walked toward the exit, but not without giving one last meaningful look at one of her best friends. She would treasure this analogy forever…in fact she wanted to write it down when she got home. If it was true, this dragon's detour might not only shape his destiny, but maybe hers as well.

Spike walked outside Carousel Boutique. He heard Twilight talking to Rarity, but he couldn't quite make out what she was saying. He looked down at his new outfit and continued to admire it. Just then, he heard someone singing.

"Lalala! Lalala! Lalala! Laaaa!"

Pinkie Pie. Of course. She was bouncing down the road. She paused in front of the Boutique. She saw Spike and stared bouncing toward him.

"Hey, Spike!" she said cheerfully. "Twilight's in there, huh?" She pointed with her hoof at the boutique.

"Hey, Pinkie Pie," said Spike smiling at her. "Yeah, she's inside talking to Rarity." He posed. "See the new outfit Rarity made for me? It's for school."

"Oohhh…" said Pinkie Pie cocking her head. "That looks super duper awesome on you!" She started bouncing around him. "Aren't you _so _happy you get to go to dragon school?"

"Yeah…I…_guess so_," Spike sighed. Pinkie Pie stopped bouncing.

"Why are you guessing? You don't know for sure?" Pinkie asked cocking her head again. "I thought you were as super duper excited as I was."

"Well…kind of," replied Spike. He looked down. "I kind of was at first…but…I've started to realize something. If I go away, I'd have to try and meet _new dragon _friends like me! Pinkie…can I tell you something? And please, don't tell Twilight, okay?"

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!" Pinkie chanted her Pinkie Promise and leaned down to hear what the little dragon had to say.

"I'm having second thoughts about going," said Spike. "I'm not sure if I'll like it there. I know Twilight _really _wants me to succeed and do something great with my life, but I always my one purpose was to be with her! You know…to assist her with her studies and stuff like that, but it's more than just that. We've _always _been together, ever since she hatched me from my egg at that entrance exam for the School for Gifted Unicorns. I was told the workers found my egg in the outskirts of Canterlot, and they never knew who my parents were! Twilight always took care of me, though. So…she's like the only _mom _I've ever known….sort of. It'll be hard to leave her now! I don't know, Pinkie. I mean…I _grew up _with ponies. How will I be able to fit in with other dragons my age _and _lose Twilight too?" Spike sighed and looked at the ground. Pinkie put her hoof on her mouth to think.

"Hmmm…wow, Spike! That's a doosey of a problem, you got there," she said rolling her blue eyes around in thought. "Well…I know when I moved from the rock farm I grew up on in the outskirts of Ponyville and into town, I was scared out of my horseshoes! My Pinkie Senses _always _tell me where to go and what to look out for, but in that case, I wasn't sure _what _to do! I knew I was going to miss my mom and dad and sisters, but I also knew I needed to use my talents for other ponies! I did end up moving into Ponyville, and of course I absolutely _love it here_! I also love working at Sugar Cube Corner and throwing the awesomest parties around! See, Spike? Sometimes you have to take a risk to get a great prize at the end. But…sometimes it doesn't always work out. Applejack said city life wasn't for her and she ended up figuring out her life purpose was running Sweet Apple Acres all along! I think the important thing is to try your best and see where life takes you!" She sighed and smiled. Spike blinked at her.

"Wow, Pinkie! That's actually pretty good advice," said Spike amazed. Pinkie Pie smiled and giggled.

"I just remembered what I did….and also what my uncle Methuselah taught me!"

"Uhh….yeah, where _do _you get all these uncles anyway?" Spike scratched his head.

"Anyway…" said Pinkie Pie sighing. "Think of it like a road you're walking on. It might be very bumpy and wind-ey and long-ey, and you might get tired and thirsty and want cupcakes…._oh_! My tummy wants cupcakes right now, come to think of it! Oh, yes! That growl means I'm hungry. Oh…I wonder if the new ones I baked had sprinkles on them….I can't remember! You can't eat a cupcake without _sprinkles_! Oh…what if they _don't _have sprinkles? Oh…what _was _I thinking!"

"Uhh….Pinkie Pie…" said Spike chuckling. "What were you saying about a _road_?"

"Oh, yeah!" Pinkie continued. "So, when you're walking down the road, you might come to a…..you know….a…_detour_! Yeah…that was the word. So you may not like the detour, Spike, but it's the fact you tried to take it! It takes a special kind of dragon like you to take the challenge. And…it _is _quite a challenge to be travelling without cupcakes too." Spike smiled and chuckled.

"Wow," he said. "I didn't know you were so…_smart_, Pinkie! Did you come up with that _on your own_?" Pinkie smiled and glanced over at Carousel Boutique.

"It _came to me_…" she chuckled. "You know something, else, Spike. I'm bummed out that Twilight won't let me throw a party for you. She's been a grumpy-pants!"

"Don't mind her," said Spike. "She's just been stressed out lately. She's making sure I'm well prepared for this trip tomorrow."

"Oh! I know! If you decide to stay there at the school…with all your little dragon friends, and then you come back to visit…we can have a GINORMOUS party for you then!"

"That _would _be awesome!" said Spike. He turned and saw Twilight finally coming out of the boutique. "Twilight's coming," he said smiling back at his friend.

"Seeya later, alligator," said Pinkie, starting to bounce off. "Oops! Wait…you're not an alligator! _Gummi's _and alligator, not you! That's silly….you're a dragon! HI, TWILIGHT!"

"Hey, Pinkie Pie!" said Twilight as she approached Spike.

"Bye Twilight!" said Pinkie as she bounced down the road. "Bye Spike!" Twilight looked at Spike.

"Well…are you ready?" she asked him.

"Yep…I am now. Let's go!" said Spike.

"I also wanted to talk to you about tomorrow…" said Twilight as they walked down the road together. Spike thought about what Pinkie Pie told him, and knew it made sense. This detour was an opportunity and a challenge this dragon had to take. The adventure would lead him to where he truly belonged, whether it was here or in Fillydelphia. He was determined to find out, as the adventure continued…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	6. Departure

**Author's Note: Okay! I've updated! Are you bronies excited? ;) I hope you are! Thanks again for reviewing/favorite-ing/ect. Enjoy this one! **

Chapter Six

"Departure"

The ring of the alarm clock made Twilight's ears ache in misery. She let out a sigh and a groan.

"4:30 already?" she moaned under her breath, as she sat up in bed. She usually didn't mind waking up early, but she hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. Rarity's words ran through her mind the whole night.

"And so it begins…" she whispered, running her hoof over her mane instead of thoroughly brushing it. "…The detour begins." She predicted it would be a very long day for her and Spike. She walked downstairs and nudged Spike to wake him up. "Come on, Spike," she said. "We have a big day today, and we don't have time to lie around. Our carriage will arrive in precisely thirty minutes. That ride will take about an hour and fifteen minutes and then _we need to be on that train _by 6:30! Then from there it will be about a two hour train ride. The orientation is at 10:00, so that'll give us time to find a hotel in the city. So…get up already! Do you have everything packed?"

"Yep…" murmured Spike sitting up, his head spinning with the different times. He was thankful Twilight was _not _scatterbrained. He got up, staggered over to his suitcase, and opened it. Twilight peered inside it.

"Gems?" she said raising an eyebrow. "That's all you packed? Just…gems?"

"Hey! What if they don't have restaurants that _serve _gems? I need to have my favorite food there with me! But I didn't only pack gems. I packed my toothbrush, toothpaste, and the outfit Rarity gave me," Spike defended. Twilight smiled.

"I'm glad you are letting me come with you, Spike," the purple unicorn. "Frankly, I'm surprised you are. I've been a pain in the tail lately. I don't blame you for wanting to leave."

"Aw…hey…don't say that," said Spike. "I think it's a great idea for you to come with me. It's a great time for us to spend time together too! Hey! I almost forgot!" He ran into the kitchen and came back with a bag of cookies. "I made you cookies for the trip!"

"Oh, Spike," said Twilight. "You're too nice. You've _been _too nice to me lately. I…thank you," Her eyes grew glossy again.

"No problem!" said the dragon cheerfully. He yawned. "Can I have some coffee?"

"Absolutely _not_," said Twilight. "You'll be bouncing off the walls. Besides, you can sleep on the carriage and train ride."

"Okayyy…" Spike yawned. "I wish Princess Celestia sent us a chariot with Pegasus ponies pulling it. That would have made the trip _a lot _shorter."

"Well, it _is _Monday," replied Twilight. "Lots of her subjects and servants need chariots more than we do. I think it was very generous of her to provide a carriage to the train station for us, actually. I'll be right back. I'm going to go get my luggage and money." She walked upstairs, wincing as she heard some creaks. She needed to fix some floorboards when she got back. She re-entered her bedroom and used her horn to light the way around the room.

Everything was neatly organized. She kept her dresser in the corner, which held her saddles, dresses and some items she kept from her foalhood. She picked out her bag, which she had packed the night before. There was one last thing to pack, and that was her money. She levitated her dresser to the side of the room, heaving a little, for it was heavy. Twilight picked up a loose floorboard and pulled a bag out of the floor with her mouth. There were other bags just like it, but she only felt the need of taking one with her. She used her mouth to pull at the string and peer inside the bag. She reached her hoof in and felt the gold coins jingling, happily nestled together inside, as they proudly bore the image of a flaming sun and glowing moon to represent Equestria's rulers. She silently counted them. It was more than enough. She tied the bag back up and set it in a front compartment of her bag. She pulled the bag over her head and secured it firmly around her shoulder. Twilight then pushed the floor board back down and levitated the dresser back in its proper place. She sighed and walked over the creaking floor boards toward the stairs.

Meanwhile, Spike decided to pack his blanket. He would never admit it to Twilight, but he had a hard time sleeping without it. He folded it as neatly as he possibly could so it would fit in the suitcase. Then, feeling the suitcase over, he discovered a compartment in the front of it. He unzipped it and stuffed the blanket inside. Opening the lid back up again, he pulled out a turquoise and sucked on it. He started to walk away, but he tripped on a loose board in the floor. He fell down on the ground and the gem flew out of his hand. It tumbled across the floor and into the corner.

"Grrr! Twilight really needs to fix these floor boards," he grumbled. He staggered across the room after his gem. He began to fumble around, as the room was rather dark. He reached down and pulled up his gem…and something else. He lifted both the items to his face and blinked so he could see them. He couldn't see very well. He looked up at a candle that was sitting on a stand in front of him and blew fire at it to shed some light on the situation. The green and white flame flickered and quivered, but it still gave enough light to see objects in the library. Spike focused his attention back on the object in his hand. It was a crumpled-up piece of paper. He thought that it was odd it was in the corner like that. "Did Twilight mean to throw this away?" he mumbled to himself. He shrugged and walked over to the wastebasket which was near his suitcase. He eyed his gem, disappointed that it fell on the floor.

Spike then attempted to blow gently on the gem to remove any traces of dirt on it. However this _backfired _on him. He ended up setting the gem on fire. In surprise, he dropped it on the floor. Wood floor! Tree! Not good! In a split-second reaction he set the paper down in his suitcase and quickly used his tail to slap out the flame. His thick scales prevented it from hurting him and the fire was soon put out. Spike breathed a sigh of relief and picked up the burnt gem. He eyed it.

"Mm! Toasted turquoise," he said chuckling and he ate it. He turned around to see Twilight coming down the stairs. She was wearing her bag around her shoulder.

"I'm all ready," she said. "I have everything I need, and I already left Owlowiscious plenty of field mice to eat while I'm away. He'll be fine by himself. Are you _sure _you're all set?"

"Yep!" said Spike shutting his suitcase and zipping it. "As ready as I'll ever be!" Twilight looked at the clock.

"Perfect timing," she said. "The carriage will be here any minute!" Spike eyed the books that were lined on the library walls in the dim light of his green candle flame. He would almost miss cleaning this library, and searching through the hundreds of books on the dusty shelves. He realized this now. If this was the last time he was to look upon this library, he wanted to take it all in. He would miss this old _tree_. He would miss the branches swaying in the breeze and scratching the windows. He would miss seeing the leaves turn from green to orange, red, and yellow in the fall. And yes…those creaky, uneven floorboards…he'd miss them too, he had to admit it to himself. It was almost a melancholy moment as Twilight blew out the green flame on the candle and the old tree was filled with shadows once again. He sighed and opened the big door leading out. Twilight hung a sign on the handle outside. It read,

_I am accompanying Spike for his orientation. I will return tomorrow afternoon. _

_~Twilight Sparkle _

She closed and locked the door. Spike sighed and turned around. Princess Luna's moon was still in the sky, but the sunrise would take place soon. He heard the sound of hooves clopping and wheels turning on the stony road. The carriage slowly crept up to the tree house and stopped. Two stallions were pulling it. They were both white unicorn guards.

"Miss Sparkle? Mister Spike?" one asked.

"That's us," Twilight responded cheerfully. The two guards nodded to her. She and Spike got into the carriage and shut the door. The carriage rolled through the streets of Ponyville, passing all the houses and shops. Spike gazed out the window, eyeing them all, knowing he'd miss each one. It really felt like a goodbye, though he knew it might not be official. It was almost as melancholy as the goodbye he had given to all the other ponies the night before. They passed Carousel Boutique. He immediately thought about Rarity. He hated having to leave her, especially.

_I know you probably never liked me…__**that way**__…but I always did, my sweet Rarity, _Spike thought and sighed. Twilight looked over at him and smiled a little. She could almost read his mind.

"Aw…don't be sad, Spike," she said, putting her hoof on him. "Like you said before, you might meet lots of girl dragons."

"Yeahhh…" said Spike smiling a little. They passed Sugar Cube Corner. He couldn't help but remember the brilliant speech Pinkie Pie gave him the day before. He loved that. He would also miss helping her with announcing and playing piano for her songs. Soon, the carriage rolled by Sweet Apple Acres. It made a turn by the farm and set out on another road neither had ever been on before. Soon, the farm was out of sight behind them. They saw a sign ahead that said,

_Thank you for visiting Ponyville. Please travel safely _

Another sign read,

_Hoofington _

Hoofington was a town that was closest to Ponyville. It was a great outlet to catch a train to Fillydelphia or Trottingham or Appleoosa.

_Bye, Ponyville, _thought Spike sighing as the detour progressed forward.

A sudden jolt woke him up. Spike sat up and looked around. The carriage had hit a bump in the road. He looked out the window to see the town of Hoofington in sight. He looked over at Twilight who was reading a book she brought.

"Hey," he said to her. "I thought you weren't going to do _any _studying!"

"I'm not…" she replied. "Shh!" She finished reading and shut the book. She sighed and leaned her head back. "Oh…Robin Hoof…such excitement and romance." Spike rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say," he said.

"I do…" Twilight smirked. "You know…you'll have to read stuff like this when you're in school!"

"Yeah…I kind of forgot about the _school _part of it," sighed Spike.

"Don't complain, now," said Twilight raising her eyebrows. "Education is the primary epicenter of an individual's intellectual development, accompanying social development, which plays the minor part of the individual's path to both self-discovery and stimulation for emotional develop….."

"Twilight!"

"Sorry…" she chuckled sheepishly.

"Don't worry…I'll learn and study…" said Spike rolling his eyes and smirking. The carriage rolled down the Hoofington streets toward the train station. Hoofington was about the same size as Ponyville itself with the exception of the train station. Many ponies were walking down the streets and were eyeing Twilight and Spike as the exited the carriage. Twilight paid the drivers and they trotted away with the carriage. The purple unicorn and dragon stood on the side of the road. They turned toward the ticket booth.

"I'll buy the tickets this time," said Twilight. "But when you come back to visit on breaks and stuff, or come back permanently, you'll have to buy a ticket home yourself."

"Yeah…" said Spike. "I forgot about _money _too, and I'm not really wanting to give up one of my…_gems_! I'm pretty unprepared for this, Twi. I'm sorry." He looked down. "I thought I was all ready, but….I'm _not_."

"It's all right, Spike," said Twilight. "I knew you would be. That's exactly why I brought a whole bag of coins. I planned to give you some." Spike looked up at Twilight and smiled.

"Really? Thank you so much, Twilight," he said. He eyed his suitcase. "Don't worry, my _sweets_…you're safe."

"What will you do without me?" Twilight joked, nudging him. Spike smiled weakly and looked down again. He walked with her up to the ticket window. An old stallion sat behind the window. He looked very grumpy. "Hello?" said Twilight. "I'd like two tickets to Fillydelphia, please…one round trip and the other one-way."

"Yep…" said the old stallion yawning. Twilight used her horn and levitated her money onto the counter. The old stallion took the money and gave her two tickets. Spike watched all this with mixed emotions. The train would be there soon. There was no going back. He was excited and nervous at the same time. Twilight turned to him. He climbed on her back and she walked over to the waiting area.

"The train will be here soon," she said. Spike yawned and laid his head on her neck.

"You're not going to sit down?" he asked her.

"Nope…I need to stretch my legs," she said. Her lips curled into a smile. "You're _still _sleepy?" That was the last thing Spike heard. Everything began to drown out, even the sound of her comforting voice. The train was chugging into the station but even the sounds of that melted into a dream. He shut his eyes and wrapped his arms around Twilight's neck, listening to her breathing.

"I'll miss you…Twi…." He mumbled, but he wasn't even sure if he said it aloud. Then, there was darkness…the sweet darkness of sleep.

Twilight turned her head to look at Spike. She smiled, seeing he was falling asleep. The train rolled into the station and halted. The stallions that were pulling it sighed wearily. Many ponies exited the train. She took a step forward when the train was empty. Almost time to board.

"I'll miss you…Twi…"

Twilight's ears perked at that. She looked down again at the sleeping dragon. He was curled around her neck. She chuckled a little and smiled sadly.

_Oh, Spike_, she thought. She sighed as her eyes grew glossy. _Don't cry, Twilight_. She bit her lip.

"All aboard for Fillydelphia!"

As Twilight boarded the train, everything was a blur. Even if she tried to remember sitting down and feeling the train move off from the station, she couldn't. She was just focused on Spike the whole time. Even though she removed Spike from her neck and sat him down next to her, he still leaned his head against her shoulder. At least he was content. She sighed and watched the scenery outside her window. It moved too fast. Too fast. The detour approached too fast. Her eyelids were heavy with all these thoughts and feelings. Onward…onward to Spike's destiny. But even she fell asleep and dreamed. And both she and Spike dreamed of Ponyville.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Continued** **Author's Note: Aw! :( I know….sorry but this chapter was too long to make them actually arriving and going into the school. Don't worry, though, that's next chapter, so GET EXCITED! :D **


	7. The Destination

**Author's Note: UPDATE! :D Here it is…the moment you've been waiting for!….and then you will become very disappointed with the 'TO BE CONTINUED' at the end and the wait you have to put up with. *evil laugh* ;) Ahem. Keep R-ing and R-ing please…it always makes a girl feel good! ^_^ **

Chapter Seven

The Destination

Spike sighed and opened his eyes again. He stretched and gazed out the train window. Princess Celestia's sun had already risen into the sky. He blinked, a little blinded by the bright light. He glanced over at Twilight. She was still asleep. He usually didn'twake up before she did. He could only think of a few times where he got up early to clean the library and actually see her sleeping. This time, however, he gazed at her a moment. She looked very peaceful. He thought that this was perhaps the deepest sleep she'd had in a couple days. She fidgeted a little in her sleep and started mumbling.

"Spike…go…clean….the…library…." Spike smiled and chuckled at her.

"Um…yep…I'll go do that, Twilight!" he whispered in her ear. "But first I have to go to dragon school!"

"Spike…you….don't…love me…" she started whimpering. Spike's eyes grew wide.

"No! No! Twi…don't say that! I…." Twilight started to snore a little. For a moment, Spike almost forgot she was asleep. "I….hope you don't think that for _real_…" he sighed. Twilight let out a gasp. She jolted awake and sat upright. She looked around and then at Spike, who was still staring at her.

"Oh…Spike…" she breathed a sigh of relief. He could tell by the look in her eyes she was glad her dream wasn't reality, whatever it was. "Did you have a good nap?"

"Yeah, I did!" said Spike. "But…uh…did you have a bad dream or something?"

"Oh…kind of…" she admitted. "Why? Was I talking in my sleep by any chance?" she asked a little worried.

"Oh…._no_, but you were…whimpering and stuff," Spike lied. He didn't want her to be embarrassed.

"Oh…" Twilight chuckled and blushed a little. "I must've been in a _very _deep sleep!" Her horn glowed and she pulled a book out of her bag and started reading it. Spike yawned.

"I'm bored," he said gloomily.

"I _have _other books in here," said Twilight smiling. Spike sighed, upset with the fact that he _had _to read a book to keep himself preoccupied. He looked through her bag until he found a book called _Silas Mane_. He shrugged. Why not? He picked it up and began to read it. "I loved that story…" said Twilight looking at it out of the corner of her eye.

"Yeah-yeah," said Spike rolling his eyes. "I'm just bored, okay?" Twilight smiled and rolled her eyes.

Fillydelphia was a town with tall buildings and houses. The train pulled into the station slowly. Looking outside the window, Twilight could see lots of ponies and young dragons that looked like Spike walking down the streets. She looked at _her _dragon who was intently reading the book he started only a little over an hour ago. He was almost done with it now. She was impressed that he was fast at reading, but then she began to question whether or not he actually took the time to read every word.

"We're here, Spike!" Twilight said, just in case he didn't notice. There was no response. "Spike…" Twilight nudged him after he didn't get the message the first time.

"Mm! Hold on…I'm almost done!" he said. Twilight giggled.

"I could've sworn an hour ago you were _reluctant _to read," she teased smirking at him.

"Shh!" said Spike sharply, his bright green eyes darting left to right. At last, when the train stopped, he put a bookmark into the book and shut it. He sighed. "This book is hard to understand but it's kind of good, I guess," he said to her.

"What part are you at?" Twilight asked.

"It's the part where this filly named Peppy has to decide whether or not to stay with Silas who is like….the only _dad _she's ever known…or go and live with her _real _dad who's stupid 'cause he didn't love her to begin with. She's stuck and trying to…..decide…." his voice trailed off and he looked down. Twilight cocked her head at him curiously. "But..uh!" he continued shaking his head. "Yeah…it's _okay_."

"Hard predicament huh?" asked Twilight.

"Yeah you have no idea…" Spike muttered. Twilight glanced at him again.

"Hm?" she asked, a little confused.

"Nothing…" said Spike shrugging. "It just kind of reminds me of….oh….nothing….never mind." He shoved the book back into her bag "I'm ready! Let's go!"

"Okay…" said Twilight smiling. "Here we go! On to Fillydelphia!" The two got off the train and left the train station. Immediately they got to look at the tall buildings up close. Twilight was used to a few large structures when she lived in Canterlot, naming the castle and her old observatory. However, there seemed to be large buildings everywhere she turned. The streets were flocked with ponies in sharp-looking outfits. Most were off to their jobs or to the university for school. As the purple unicorn and dragon walked down the streets, looking for Spike's school, they would occasionally see some shady-looking characters lurking in the alley-ways. "This is _definitely _not Ponyville, Spike," she warned him. "Be careful around here!"

"Don't worry, Twi," said Spike rolling his eyes. "I'll be fine!"

"Okay," said Twilight, using her horn to levitate a map out of her bag. "Good thing I brought a Fillydelphia map with me. Let me see…I wrote to Princess Celestia to ask her the location of the academy and it's near the Harmony Bell! Perfect! It's just a couple blocks up this way."

"The Harmony Bell?" asked Spike raising an eyebrow. "Never heard of it."

"Oh, you know!" said Twilight. "It's a giant bell that represents the ancient Elements of Harmony! It will be an honor, as myself being the Element of Magic, to see it in person!"

"Greeeaattt…" mumbled spike sarcastically.

"Come on!" said Twilight poking him in the back with her horn. She jerked her head up and he slid down her neck and onto her back. Twilight walked down the street, crossed the road a couple times and stopped at the giant bell. "Wow! It's so beautiful!"

"Beautiful?" said Spike raising an eyebrow. "It's old and rusted." Twilight sighed and shook her head

"Look, Spike! It's your school! It's right across the road! That'll be easy for you to find, at least!"

"Wow," said Spike cocking his head. "It's….really big!" It _was _a very large brick building. It sat in front of a large parking lot for carriages. It was several stories high and had a large sign in front.

THE FILLYDELPHIA SCHOOL FOR YOUNG DRAGONS

ORIENTATION: 10:00 AM TODAY

Spike stared at it with wide eyes. Twilight had to admit, it did look a bit intimidating.

"It's very nice, though," said Twilight smiling. "But the orientation doesn't start for another hour and a half. How about we book a hotel room?"

"Sure," said Spike sighing. Twilight could tell he was starting to feel nervous already.

"Okay," said Twilight looking at her map again. "I'm going to try a new spell that helps me find what I want. Remember the gem-finding spell that Rarity taught me how to do? Well, maybe I can use it to find a hotel!" She made her horn glow and closed her eyes, concentrating. Then, she knew exactly where to go. Her horn started leading her on.

"You did it!" said Spike. "Awesome idea, Twilight!" Twilight smiled.

Spike was glad that the hotel was only a ten minute walk away from the school. It gave him and Twilight plenty of time to book a room, drop off their luggage, relax for a while, and walk back down the street to the school. Spike was riding on Twilight's back as she paused at the Harmony Bell.

"This is it, Spike!" she said looking across the road at the big building once again. Spike whined a little and turned around on her back and faced the giant bell. "Spike?" said Twilight looking in the corner of her eye at him. Spike looked at the ground. He felt a twisting feeling that was forming in his stomach. It made him feel sick. "Are you all right?" he heard Twilight ask him. He sighed and reached forward toward the Harmony Bell. He poked it and it swung back and forth a little. He continued to poke it.

"I'm just…kind of nervous," he said shrugging.

"Oh, don't worry," said Twilight. "I'll be right by your side the whole time. It'll be fine! Look, it's a very nice building and I already see dragons going inside too!" Spike sighed and continued to poke the bell. All of a sudden a giant crack appeared on it. He jumped a little and glanced nervously at Twilight, hoping she didn't see it. She started to turn her head. "Spike…"

"Uhh…you're…right!" said Spike quickly pushing her head forward. "Yeah! Let's…aha…let's go! I'm okay now!" He looked to the right to see a police stallion coming closer. Spike whistled nonchalantly, an attempt to appear innocent.

"All right!" said Twilight smiling. "Let's…get going, then." She crossed the road with light, graceful steps. Spike, now sitting right on her back, turned his head to see the policehorse examining the cracked Harmony Bell. He sighed with relief when they made it to the other side, but then started feeling sick again when they approached the building itself. He hopped off of Twilight's back and looked up at the academy. It looked even bigger and more menacing up close. He gulped, as it felt like his nerves started to close up his throat. "Are you sure you're okay?" asked Twilight smiling at him.

"I…I…" said Spike nervously. He could feel himself shaking. He had never felt so nervous before. He was doing his best to shake it off, because he was embarrassed by it. He didn't want Twilight to see how terrified he was at this point. He swallowed hard. "Yes…I'm ready. Let's go!" He puffed his chest up in an attempt to muster up the courage he knew he had. The dragon opened the door to the school and he and Twilight walked inside.

The main lobby was so large and beautiful, it was almost impossible to describe. The floor was so glossy, Twilight and Spike could both see their reflections and the reflections of the entire room and everyone in it. There were stairs leading to the different levels of the school. There were enormous bulletin boards with papers for the different classes the young dragons could take part in. There were also many lockers all lined against the walls. Looking up, the unicorn and dragon could see a giant chandelier hanging from the ceiling. And last but not least, there was a giant golden statue of a dragon with a graduation cap on his head and a diploma in his clawed hand right in the center of the room.

"Wow…" was all the two could say. Spike had seen other dragons before, but never so many of them in one place before. There were dragons of all ages, colors, and sizes. He could tell that the building was especially made for the fully grown dragons, who's heads were far away from the ceiling because it was so tall. Most of the younger dragons were around the same size as him, but he felt like the smallest one there. It was already very overwhelming. A drab purple old woman dragon walked over to them. She had a mop of white hair on her head that looked too much like a wig to be real, considering most dragons didn't _have _hair, except maybe a mustache if it ran in their family. The lady also had spectacles pushed all the way down on her nose. Her wrinkled face made it look like it was almost unnatural for her to _smile_. Spike couldn't tell if she disapproved of him or if that was just the look she gave everyone. She raised her eyebrows at them.

"Good day," she said. Whenever she _talked _it sounded snooty. "Ah…is _this _the _Spike _I've been hearing about?"

"Yes, ma'am," said Twilight cheerfully. "This is him! He is one of Princess Celestia's most trusted servants. He _was _assigned to help me with my studies, you see. My name is Twilight Sparkle."

"Mmm…" said the dragon lady nodding. She moved her mouth to one side and scrunched up her nose (if she could scrunch it up any more than it already was). "How…_charming_. Though, it is a bit of a shame his potential was wasted in…_serving a unicorn_." Twilight's ears drooped a little at the insult and she looked like she shrunk a little. Spike thought she looked a bit like Fluttershy. He was just as taken aback at the comment as she was, but he would _not _stand for it!

"Hey!" he said crossing his arms at the old lady. "Twilight is my best friend, so you shouldn't talk to her like that! She's taught me a lot over the years, and one thing I've learned is that _no one _picks on my friends!" Twilight looked at him and smiled a silent thank you at him. The old dragon lady hmph'd at him in surprise.

"Ah…feisty are we?" she said raising an eyebrow. "Such behavior _can _be corrected. You should have more respect for your future head mistress."

"_You _run the school?" asked Spike a little nervous now.

"Indeed," replied the lady. "I am Head Mistress Haldana. Now, you must know as head mistress, I look for the potential in each child. As for you, Spike, you _will _learn many things _including _respect. I suggest you get a head start on that."

"You know what…?" said Spike, getting angry at her. Twilight stepped on his foot with her hoof. "Ow!" he looked up at Twilight questioningly.

"Spike," she whispered, raising her eyebrows. "Just obey her."

"But….!" Spike began, until she interrupted him.

"Obey her," said Twilight, clenching her teeth together. Spike sighed and reluctantly looked up at the old woman dragon.

"Yes, ma'am," he muttered. Head Mistress Haldana nodded at him and hmph'd again. She walked away. Spike growled under her breath. "Why did you make me do that?" he asked Twilight. "She _insulted _you! I wanted to show _her _what happens when people insult _my_ Twilight! I was about to…..GRRR!" Twilight almost chuckled a little at him. He turned red, sighed, and crossed his arms. He never intended to appear _cute _when he was angry, but he knew he probably looked cute, unfortunately.

"Spike," Twilight said calmly. "I myself didn't appreciate the comment she made, but we still need to respect our elders, especially _you_, considering she's your head mistress. She _is _right in that sense." Spike sighed and grumbled.

"Fine," he murmured reluctantly.

"And…sorry to break it to you, but youlook kind of…._small_…and…._cute_ when you're angry." She smirked at him.

"Shut up!" said Spike annoyed. Twilight laughed at him. "Come on," said the purple dragon walking toward the sea of dragons before them and pulling her along. Head Mistress Haldana got everyone's attention.

"Welcome dragons," she said, holding her head high. The crowd's voices died down and all the dragons turned their heads to hear her speak. "The orientation will now begin. I will proceed in leading the tour around the school. The tour will take approximately two hours time. We will now begin with this grand lobby. As you can see, the floor and ceiling is thoroughly cleaned every day. This statue is the magnificent work of….." At this point, Spike turned his ears off to whatever the old dragon was rambling about.

"Man!" he whispered rolling his eyes. "Who _cares _where the statue came from?"

"Shh!" said Twilight glaring at him. "This is the _history _of the building's contents! It's interesting! Just listen! She may be a bit bitter, but she is very knowledgeable."

"Bitter is an understatement," said Spike chuckling a little. "I mean just _look _at her! She looks like she's been sucking on lemons!"

"Spike!" said Twilight hitting him with her hoof. Spike sighed and started looking around the building. He saw the door opened out of the corner of his eye. A dragon family that was a bit late entered the room and approached the crowd. Just then, Spike _had _to do a double take, as a beautiful _girl dragon _walked by him and Twilight, along with her parents. She was white with a blue chest and had crystal blue eyes. One thing that made her stand out was the fact that _she _actually had long blue _hair on her head_. It was wavy and bouncy. She slowly brushed it behind her ear.

_Woah, _Spike thought. _I can't stand that head mistress, but SHE is gorgeous. I could learn to like it here! _Head Mistress Haldana finished talking and started leading them upstairs. _I've got to get through the crowd so I can get a chance to talk to that beautiful girl before 'Lemon Lady' starts flapping her gums again! _

"Would you stop drooling?" said Twilight chuckling at him.

"She's _beautiful_," said Spike in awe.

"As beautiful as Rarity?" Twilight asked nudging him.

"I…..might be ready to move on," said Spike dreamily. "I'm….going to try to talk to her." Twilight rolled her eyes. She watched as a blushing Spike started running through the crowd to go talk to her.

_He'll never want to leave now, _she thought giggling a little. As she trotted to catch up with him, she glanced over at Head Mistress Haldana.

"Lemons…" she couldn't help but chuckle under her breath.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Continued Author's Note: FWI: The book Spike is reading is the pony version of **_**Silas Marner**_**, a classic I had to read for school. It WAS hard to understand, but had a good plot. (The girl's name was Eppie in the real book) :) Anyways: another side note: The nasty Head Mistress Haldana's name literally means "fierce". Hm! Who knew? Oh, right…I did. ;) **


	8. Shady Characters

**Author's Note: I'm back! :D Let's meet that cute dragoness and MORE OC's! :] **

Chapter Eight

"Shady Characters"

"Heyyy thereeee…." Spike had finally crept his way up to the gorgeous she-dragon. He knew he was blushing severely and his palms were sweaty. Hopefully she didn't notice. She turned and looked at him. She was a little taller than him and maybe a year or two older. She raised an eyebrow at him. Spike didn't know why, but he felt a little intimidated. Perhaps it was just his nerves. "I'm Spike," he said, trying to puff his chest up and look tough and manly.

"Hm. I wonder why!" she said smirking a little, looking him up and down. "I'm Crystal."

_Crystal, _Spike thought dreamily. _That name is the most amazing name ever. _

"I like that name," he said, looking down a little. "Well…I _should _considering I'm a gem dragon."

"A gem dragon?" Crystal raised her eyebrows. "That's pretty…_cool_! I've never met a _gem dragon _before."

"You have now," said Spike smiling. "Yep. I've got an iron stomach, so gems are the main food I eat."

"That's very interesting," said Crystal smiling at him and flipping her hair a little. She looked over at Head Mistress Haldana and nodded toward her. "Have you met her yet? I came in late. She's the head mistress isn't she?"

"Yes," said Spike rolling his eyes. "She's mean and snooty and looks like she's sucking on lemons." Crystal laughed.

"You know…you're right. She does," she giggled and flipped her hair again. Spike loved that she was laughing at his joke _and _she thought he was cool. "She might not be so bad when we're used to her. I wonder how our teachers will be?" Spike shrugged and the two walked up the stairs together.

"I hope they're nice," he said. "But even if they aren't, at least we'll make friends and maybe _we _can be…_friends_."

_More than friends_, he thought to himself with a little flame of hope burning in his heart.

"Absolutely," she said smiling at him and flipping her hair once again. "I think we'll be _very _good friends. Oh! My parents want me. I'll see you later, Spike!" She hurried up the stairs to meet her parents.

"See you, Crystal," said Spike sighing dreamily.

"She really seemed to like you, huh?" Twilight asked Spike when Head Mistress Haldana was leading the tour through another hallway full of lockers. So far the tour had been uneventful. All the old dragon had talked about so far was famous artworks on the walls and the imported rugs on the floors. Even Twilight, who loved learning about such things was getting a little annoyed the old lady wouldn't just move on to the important topics.

"Oh yeah," Spike said with a sigh. "She's probably head-over-heels for me already. She couldn't resist my good looks." He attempted to make a muscle, but it didn't work well. Twilight sighed.

"If you say so," she said chuckling a little.

"Yeah-yeah. I know you don't believe me, Twi," said Spike crossing his arms. "But I know that _this _girl was flirting with me."

"Okay. How exactly was she flirting with you?" Twilight asked with skepticism.

"She kept flipping her hair around," said Spike dreamily.

"Riiiiight," said Twilight rolling her eyes around. "And…how does she have hair to begin with?"

"She's another _rarity_," said Spike smiling at the double meaning.

"Well, good luck to you, that's all I can say," said Twilight sighing in annoyance.

"Twi! Are we a little jealous?" Spike teased, nudging her.

"I'm not jealous!" said Twilight scrunching her nose up.

"Yeah you are," said Spike grinning. "You can't stand the thought of me with a girl!"

"I can't stand the thought of you being _interested _in girls," said Twilight shaking her head. "Romance is not exactly something_ I_ peruse on a regular basis."

"Okay, so let me get this one straight," said Spike crossing his arms and still grinning. "You don't want me to love just 'cause _you _never had it…." Twilight stopped walking and gave him a menacing glare. Spike shrank down and turned white. "Okay. I'm sorry…I get it! I'm sorry I even said that! Uhh…did I mention how incredibly smart you are? Um…you look…fit! Have you joined a gym? Uh…you're mane looks pretty today!"

"I'll let it slide," said Twilight sighing. It was a rule that she set for Spike to _never _mention the fact that she never had a boyfriend before. Even though she never would admit it, she thought perhaps she was a little jealous. Maybe that was why she was always annoyed whenever he talked about Rarity. Twilight couldn't help but look for that girl dragon in the crowd. She had to admit, this Crystal was pretty. It didn't change the fact that she hated Spike growing up and liking girls and drifting farther away from her. However, she was determined to forget about that, as it held no importance to the orientation.

Head Mistress Haldana led the group to a very large classroom with lots of little desks in it. A male brown dragon greeted them enthusiastically.

"Hello! Welcome! My name i-th Mi-th-ter S-th-late! I will teach hi-th-tory." Twilight and Spike blinked and stepped back a little. Whenever the teacher talked he spit all over them. "Thi-th i-th the cla-th-room you'll learn many thing-th-s about Eque-th-tria."

"Man! He's not Mr. Slate…he's Mr. Spit!" Spike murmured. Twilight tried to hold back a chuckle. She didn't want to be rude, but she _was_ being spit upon quite a lot. She could immediately see that this dragon was a bit of a slob. His desk was already messy, and it was only _Orientation Day_. This bugged her. She wanted to fix it.

After this, the group met the math, English, and science teachers. Twilight thought they all seemed nice and hoped Spike felt the same way. The ultimate conclusion came to her: Spike would be very happy here.

_He has everything, _she thought sadly. _He has a beautiful girl he likes, knowledgeable teachers who are nice, a great environment with lots of other dragons his age. He really will never want to leave. However, sacrifices must be made. I will thoroughly enjoy this day and tomorrow morning with him by my side. I will not waste one moment of it. I will not think negative thoughts or feel jealous or angry or resentful any longer! I must go where this detour leads just as Spike is. I will never hold him back. _

The whole day was just a big blur to Spike. The orientation was over very soon and he had gotten his schedule for the next day. He remembered he had talked to a really cute girl and a nasty lemon-sucker of a lady. He remembered the big classrooms and the different floors of the school. He couldn't really remember the teachers and their names, but they all seemed nice. When Twilight asked him what his favorite part was, he was too overwhelmed to say. It was a big blur! They walked outside the building and into town.

"What time is it? I'm starving!" said Spike. Twilight turned her neck to look at the clock on the front of the school. Her stomach let out a mighty growl. Spike smirked and chuckled at her. Twilight smiled sheepishly and blushed.

"It's noon," she said sighing and walking down the sidewalk with graceful, light steps. Spike ran up behind her and jumped on her back.

"Let's go get a bite to eat then!" he said cheerfully. "There _has _to be a good restaurant around here. Twilight nodded and smiled brightly. Spike was glad she was cheerful now. He didn't know what was making her so happy, but it was certainly nice to know she wasn't going to kill him for teasing her earlier.

The unicorn and dragon found a nice-looking restaurant close to the school and sat down in a booth. Spike began to notice as he looked around that a lot of the dragon families from the orientation had the same idea they did. There were a few eating there already and a lot more coming in. He watched the door with anticipation, hoping Crystal and her family would come in!

"Too bad you left your case of gems back at the hotel," said Twilight as she moved her eyes over the menu. "They don't serve them here."

"Meh…no big deal," said Spike shrugging. "I'll make up for it later!" He leaned back and sighed. A waitress pony came to their table and took their orders. While they were waiting, Spike scanned the restaurant, looking for Crystal. Unfortunately, she wasn't there. He did see, however two dragons that looked his age. They were sitting together at another booth. One was a boy. He looked just like Spike except he was red and had orange spikes that were very spiky and had bright orange eyes. The other was a girl who was blue and had black spikes that were curved toward the side of her head and had turquoise eyes. She was wearing black gloves and had an overabundance of black eye makeup. She looked very depressed, but Spike guessed that's how she looked all the time. Suddenly, he began to realize she was staring at him. It was starting to get a little creepy. He stared with wide eyes at the table and played with his silverware.

"What's wrong?" asked Twilight. "You look like you've seen a ghost." Spike turned his head toward the other booth on the other side of the room.

"She's watching me…" he whispered, fearfully. Twilight looked over at the other booth and raised an eyebrow. Then, the two dragons got up from their booth and walked over to them.

"Hey," said the male red dragon. "We saw you at the orientation today. You were the guy who was cracking jokes about Head Mistress Haldana. You were calling her a 'Lemon Lady.'"

"Yeah, that's me," said Spike smiling a little. "I'm Spike."

"Cool," said the red dragon. "I'm Sparky and this is Misty." He nudged his friend. She sighed.

"Hey," she said crossing her arms. Spike noticed she had a large camera hanging around her neck.

"…._why _were you staring at me?" said Spike. Misty raised an eyebrow and looked to the side indifferently.

"Sorry about _her_," said Sparky elbowing her. "She can be very creepy sometimes! Misty…I thought we talked about this."

"_You_ talked…" said Misty dryly. "I _didn't_ listen." Sparky rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," he said. "Anyways…don't mind her. She just likes to…observe people." He nodded to the camera around her neck. "Especially since we all have make friends at this new school. It's easier for her that way." Misty said nothing and sighed gloomily. Spike could tell she was a girl of few words and Sparky was used to explaining her.

"Oh. So, are you two brother and sister?" asked Spike, hoping to find an explanation of how Sparky knew Misty so well.

"No. Childhood friends," said Sparky sighing. "Our parents were friends so, so were we….that is until…" his voice trailed off and he looked down. Misty's eyes grew wider and she glared at him and shook her head. "Uh…long story," he said shrugging. "But…here we are, trying to find a good life at this new school. _Right_, Misty?" Misty just blinked at him without any emotion.

"Why won't you say anything longer than a couple words?" said Spike annoyed by her. Misty looked at him and sighed.

"Because I might say something I'll regret…" she said closing her eyes and bowing her head low. Spike didn't know how to respond to _that_. He knew however, there was something going on with this chic on a deep level. Sparky glared at her.

"Why are you being so difficult today?" he snapped at her.

"When did you turn into my _wife_?" she snapped back. Sparky rolled his eyes and looked over at Twilight, seemingly for the first time.

"Hello, there," he said smiling again. Twilight returned a smile. He looked back at Spike. "So, this is your…_girlfriend_?" he asked.

"FRIEND," replied Spike quickly. Twilight chuckled.

"I see…" said Sparky nodding. "And you are…."

"Twilight Sparkle," said Twilight warmly. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." The red dragon smiled and nodded.

"Well, we'd better get going," said Sparky pulling Misty toward the door. "I guess we'll see you tomorrow, Spike!"

"Bye," said Spike waving to them. Just then, Misty turned around and walked back over to him.

"Listen," she said leaning near him. "I know we just met and all, but you _have _to listen to me now, because I _won't _regret saying _this_. I know you were talking to that Crystal chic earlier. If I were you I would not trust her. I saw her talking to some pretty shady characters in back of the school. I don't know what she's up to, but I have a feeling something bad is going to happen. There's something _wrong _with this place…I can feel it. I don't think this school is what it seems. Tomorrow, we all need to watch our backs. Don't trust the teachers or Head Mistress Haldana. There's something going on. If you help us, we can find out what it is and stop it."

"What are you _talking _about?" said Spike incredulously. "Is _stalking people _all you ever do?" Misty sighed.

"I'm usually right about these things," she replied quietly. "Just please be careful. You seem like a nice guy, Spike. I don't want you to be a _victim_."

"A victim of _what_, exactly?" said Spike fearfully. Misty backed away from him.

"Just stay away from her or you'll regret it," she said. "Trust me. This is going to be a lot darker than you thought it would be." She turned and walked out of the restaurant. Spike looked wide-eyed at Twilight and both were silent.

Sparky sighed as Misty finally came out of the restaurant.

"What did you tell him?" he asked.

"I gave him a warning," Misty replied. "But just as I suspected, he doesn't believe me."

"Are you sure it's him?" said Sparky a little worried. "Does this 'Twilight Sparkle' ring a bell?"

"Yes it does," said Misty sighing. "I'm very confident that if this is the Spike that Princess Celestia sent, then the fate of Equestria could rest in his hands." The two walked down the street and disappeared in a dark, shadowed alleyway as a thunderstorm rolled its way in and darkened Fillydelphia.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Continued Author's Note: GASP! A TWIST! Dun-dun-dun! What will happen next? :O **


	9. Don't Look Back

**Author's Note: Hope you liked the little twist I put at the end last time! :) Because of it…I had to add a little something more to the description, change the genre to Friendship/Adventure and bump up the rating to T for some violence in future chapters and for some graphic things in this chapter. You have been warned! :P hehe! **

Chapter Nine

"Don't Look Back"

Thunder roared as the black clouds rolled overhead. The Pegasi had made way for a big storm that afternoon and evening. The wind and rain beat against the hotel window. The sun had disappeared from the sky, as it was now dusk. Spike sat on his bed and stared at the floor. He couldn't stop thinking about what that gothic dragoness Misty said to him. Was it true? Was Crystal up to something bad? What was really going on that she was so afraid of? Who were these 'shady characters' she mentioned? So many questions were forming into a bit of a mystery. He had the feeling in his stomach that this wasn't just going to be a normal school as it originally seemed. He had the feeling that this could turn into an adventure…far from what he had expected.

"Trust me. This is going to be a lot darker than you thought it would be."Those words that she said to him kept running through his mind. Twilight seemed a bit concerned, though she didn't say anything about it the rest of the day. Spike needed to talk to her now, though. However, she had ventured into the storm to get something to eat. She was brave to do so! The storm was very fierce. Just then there was a knock at the door. Spike jumped off the bed, grabbed the key and unlocked the door for her.

"Hey, Twi," he said, as she came back into the room with basket full of carrots in her mouth.

"Didguuu misss maaa?" said Twilight as best she could. She set the basket on the floor and shook the water out of her mane and tail. Her hair was drooping over her face, almost covering her eyes. She was soaked. Spike chuckled a little at her misfortune.

"Sure," said Spike as he walked over to his suitcase. He opened it and reached in and grabbed a gem without looking and then shut it. "I really wanted to talk to you about what happened at the restaurant and stuff! I'm kind of worried now."

"I was thinking about that as well," said Twilight worriedly. "I wonder what she meant by everything she told you."

"I have _no _clue," said Spike shrugging. "Do you think maybe she's just crazy? I mean, Sparky didn't seem to join with her. He seems pretty normal, but _she's _weird and extremely creepy and gothic." Twilight sighed.

"I wouldn't really pay any attention to her, then," she said cocking her head to get water out of her ear. "If Crystal is up to something, like she claims, that's the last thing you need to worry about right now. You just need to think about your schedule for tomorrow and just have a normal first day."

"Yeah, you're right," said Spike smiling. "Misty just scared me a little…" he chuckled. "She's very stalker-ish."

"Absolutely!" said Twilight raising her eyebrows. "Don't worry, Spike. _I _certainly didn't see anything wrong with that school or the dragons in it, except perhaps Head Mistress Haldana. It'll be fine!"

"I know," said Spike taking a deep breath. "I feel better about this now."

"Good," said Twilight as she started munching on her carrots.

"Twilight! Help me!" Twilight's eyes popped open. She jumped to her feet and stared into the blackness. "Help!" Spike! She couldn't see where he was.

"Spike!" she shouted into the blackness. "Spike! Where are you?"

"Twilight!"

"I'm coming!" the purple unicorn charged with all her might into the darkness, following the direction of the voice. There was nothing! There was just blackness! _What? _She thought in disbelief. _What is happening_? _This is impossible! How…? _

"Help me!"

"Spike!" Twilight charged again, her horn pointed at whatever this invisible threat was.

"You left me…"

"What….?" Twilight stopped short and felt her stomach twist. "I…."

"You said it was all right. How could you leave me?"

"Spike…" Her eyes started filling with tears. Her heart thudded in her chest. She saw Spike in chains. The little dragon's eyes were filled with pain and sarrow. "What happened to you?"

"How could…you _let_ this happen? I _needed you_…"

"SPIKE!" Twilight couldn't take this any longer. She ran to him, but then was thrown back by something. She flew backward into the blackness and she hit a wall. She sank onto the ground and struggled to get up. Pain. Blood. Spike! She managed to pull herself up on trembling legs. Looking up again, she could see Spike clearer now. He had a big gash in his chest and was bleeding too. He stared at her with tears in his eyes.

"You're too late…" he whispered. Twilight limped up to him again, but something ran through her body like an electric shock. She was thrown back again. She skidded, this time on all fours backwards, her head tucked down as she took the impact with more strength, whatever it was. Twilight, tears pouring out of her eyes and blood soaking her hair, lifted her head and looked at Spike again. He lifted his hand weakly and reached through the gash in his chest. He pulled an object out and threw it at her. Twilight jumped back in shock as she looked down at it.

"No!" she started breathing hysterically and sobbing. Spike's heart, still beating was lying on the ground before her. Her stomach was throbbing with the urge to vomit. She screamed and _ran_, until the black world started shaking and fell apart from beneath her.

"NO! NO! NO!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"TWILIGHT! Wake up! Twi!" Twilight opened her eyes and gasped for air, as if she had been underwater. Spike's wide green eyes stared back at her.

"Spike!" she started looking him over to see if he was all right. She was frantically looking herself over as well to see if there was any blood. There was none. She closed her eyes and started crying. She still breathed very heavily and deeply. "Oh, Spike," she whispered with relief. "Thank Celestia you're all right."

"You must have had a pretty bad nightmare!" said Spike, who also seemed relieved as well. "You were screaming and crying! I was doing everything I could to wake you up!"

"It was _horrible_," said Twilight. She sighed and curled back up in her bed. She was dripping with sweat. How could something bad happen to Spike? Nothing would, right? She thought perhaps, the reason for the dream was because she felt guilty. She was going to have to leave tomorrow and go back to Ponyville. There was always doubt still in her subconscious….doubt that he would be okay….that something bad really _was _going to happen, that she wouldn't be there to stop! She knew deep down, this detour wasn't everything she and Spike expected. She didn't want to accept this. He _had _to be safe. There were too many battles for her to deal with. Too many. She had to accept the inevitable. _Had to_.

The hotel room alarm clock when off at exactly 7:15. Spike yawned and sat up. Twilight was already up, drinking a cup of tea. She looked tired. Spike remembered how she had a horrible nightmare. He felt bad for her. It appeared she hadn't been sleeping too well for a while now. He was also uncertain of how this new day would play out, but he had a new confidence that everything would be fine.

"Good morning," he said to Twilight as he opened his suitcase and pulled out the school outfit Rarity made for him. It was underneath all the gems he packed.

"I hope that outfit isn't wrinkled," said Twilight.

"It's fine!" said Spike cheerfully. "It's perfect!" He got dressed, but left out the glasses. He still thought they made him look nerdy. If he was going to talk to Crystal again, he _didn't _want to look like a nerd. He pulled a ruby out of his suitcase for a quick breakfast.

Soon, it was time to walk to the school. Twilight and Spike checked out of their room and walked together down the street. Spike slowly began to fully realize he was going to have to say goodbye to Twilight. He didn't want that moment to come. As they stopped at the building, he looked up at her with a lump forming in his throat. She looked back at him and smiled sadly.

"Do…you want to come inside again with me?" he said looking at the ground. Twilight smiled bigger.

"Yes," she replied. They both walked inside the school and saw _lots _of kid dragons and hardly any parents. It was about fifteen minutes until Home Room. Spike internally screamed when he saw Misty standing near the entrance. She was staring at him again.

"Help me…." he whispered to Twilight as Misty approached him.

"Hey, Spike!" she said crossing her arms. She still had the same stupid camera hanging around her neck. What was she doing with a camera anyway?

"What do you _want _with me?" said Spike, his voice cracking. Misty smirked a little.

"I just want your trust and support…you're the one who has an issue….and a girlish voice." Spike blushed.

"Well I'm not giving you either, Misty!" he said crossing his arms. "Now can you please go away and stalk someone _else_? You're insane!"

"You think I'm crazy…but I know more than you think, gem dragon," she said sighing. Spike's eyes grew wide.

"You _have _been spying on me!" he said, very afraid now.

"That's my job," she said holding up her camera. "I have some _very _nice pictures of you too…." Spike jumped behind Twilight's leg.

"Leave me alone!" he said angrily. Just then, Sparky walked over to them.

"Misty, would you _stop _freaking the poor guy out?" he said angrily. He looked over at Spike. "Sorry about her again."

"Just keep her away from me!" said Spike stepping away from Twilight. Misty rolled her eyes.

"Good luck," she said to Sparky and walked away from them.

"She's good at heart," said Sparky. "She really _means _well. She's just changed…" he sighed. "She never used to be like this."

"I would've liked to have met her when she _wasn't _creepy!" said Spike, watching her walk away.

"Just give her time and you'll find she _can _be normal and nice when she wants to be," said the red dragon. He looked down. "You want to come with me to the dorm rooms? Nobody's claimed the bottom bunk on my bed. You want to be bunkmates?"

"Sure!" said Spike smiling and walking with him. "That'll be cool." Just then, he remembered Twilight.

"Oh! Twi…I…" When he turned around, she wasn't there.

Twilight saw a flash of light before her eyes and immediately heard the sound of a train coming into the station. She sighed and stared at the big black train. She was glad it was the one going to Hoofington. She was just in time. A lump formed in her throat and she lowered her head. She _couldn't _do it. She couldn't say goodbye. She didn't want Spike to see her cry…to see how she really felt. She just _had _to leave. She had to force herself to leave. With heavy steps, she walked up to the ticket window. The glass showed a thin reflection of her face. She stared at herself with tear-filled eyes.

Spike ran down the streets of Fillydelphia, following the signs and charging straight through traffic. He had to get to the train station! He didn't care if he was late for school or not! Why would Twilight leave without saying goodbye? His heart thudded in his chest, he heaved with every leaping bound he took.

"Oh…._please _don't leave…" he whispered under his breath. For all he knew, the train could've been long gone, because _she _teleported there. He looked ahead to see the train station in sight! He sprinted with all his might toward it. Spike pushed his way through ponies and dragons as he approached the train going to Hoofington. Thank Celestia! It hadn't departed just yet, but it was about to! He struggled his way through the crowd.

Twilight leaned against the window of the train. She closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of the crowd outside. She thought she heard a voice amongst the others. _His _voice? No…it couldn't be.

"Twilight!"

Spike stopped in front of the train by the window. Twilight opened her eyes and looked at him with surprise. Spike stared back, his eyes filled with confusion. They both said nothing, just stared at each other with the same expression. In this moment, everything drowned out. For just one moment, the train station disappeared. It was just Spike and Twilight. Still, neither of them spoke. Both savored the moment, as painful as it was. The words they both feared never slipped past their lips. Spike knew _he _couldn't say goodbye. He felt that Twilight couldn't either. Just then, Twilight's lips slowly curled into a sad smile. Her eyes were big and glossy. She gave him a nod. Spike knew it was the only way she could say it. He slowly smiled and nodded back to her.

_Bye, Twi…_ he thought sadly. The train started to roll away from the station. He walked alongside the train as it moved and waved to her. Twilight smiled at him and waved her hoof back. Then, the train disappeared through the tunnel.

She saw Spike wave to her and she waved back as best she could. Finally, he disappeared when the tunnel enveloped the train. She turned her head and looked forward, tears overflowing from her eyes.

_Don't look back, _she thought to herself. _Don't look back_…

Spike stood alone staring into the black tunnel that his Twilight disappeared into.

_I won't look back… _he thought as he walked away. He didn't expect the waterfall of tears that he struggled to control. The train station seemed too quiet now. The world around him just seemed to fall silent.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Continued Author's Note: *Starts bawling like Pinkie Pie did at the end of Episode One* …I know it's tragic…that I didn't incorporate the twist very much this chapter, but it SHALL come…. :) **


	10. The Real Message

**Author's Note: UPDATE! Here it is: the twist shall be explained! :D By the way, if I made people cry last chapter, I think I did my job. ;} **

**To Twilight (the reviewer): I had always pictured Misty as a goth/emo –ish she-dragon. However, after you asked if that was what she was, I did actually use gothic as an adjective to describe her. So yes, you did influence my writing and I thank you! I enjoy reading your reviews on here. :) **

**(I actually enjoy everypony's reviews…so keep reviewing, bronies!) **

Chapter Ten

"The Real Message"

Spike walked back the way he had come as fast as he could. Tears were still flying off his face. He tried to take deep breaths to regain his composure. Soon, he reached the school parking lot. He was relieved he found it. He pulled out his schedule. First was math class. He entered the building and walked into the empty lobby. He knew he had missed Home Room by looking at the clock. If only he could remember where the classroom was! He searched through his memories, trying to find the classroom. Suddenly, he remembered it was on the second floor, so he ran up the stairs and entered the room at the top.

Immediately, lots of heads turned and stared straight at him. Spike gulped and felt as if he shrank to the size of an ant. He nervously looked up at the teacher. It was a burgundy middle aged dragon wearing glasses. He was very grumpy.

"Young man, you're late," he said crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry, Mr…." said Spike walking into the room more.

"Tangent," replied the math teacher. "It's Mr. Tangent." Spike nodded and looked over at Sparky. He, along with everyone else was staring at him. Spike turned red and immediately rushed over to his new acquaintance, relieved there was an empty desk behind him. He flopped down into it. Mr. Tangent approached him and his eyes narrowed.

"It isn't good to be tardy for _my class_…especially on the first day," he said coldly.

"I'm sorry, sir," said Spike meekly and still embarrassed. The teacher nodded at him.

"Just please don't be late again," he said sighing and walking back to his desk. "All right, class. Here are your books." He lugged a big pile of books and handed them all to Sparky, who was in the front. The red dragon took one and handed them to Spike.

"Hey, I put your luggage on your bunk in the dorm," Sparky whispered.

"Thanks!" said Spike smiling. At least Sparky was looking out for him and trying to befriend him. He was thankful for this.

Twilight felt the bumps of the carriage as it turned onto a dirt road. She sighed with relief. They would reach Ponyville soon. Then, she could be home. She couldn't help but gaze at the empty spot next to her with misery filling her by the second. She used her horn to levitate a book from her bag and saw it was _Silas Mane_, the book Spike had been reading before. He had left the bookmark in its place. It was the place in the story where the character Peppy had to possibly leave Silas, the stallion who raised her and took care her and loved her like her _real _father should've. She quickly shoved it back in the bag and shut it. Twilight felt the lump returning in her throat. She blinked back tears and swallowed hard. Her front teeth sank down hard into her lip. She bit it until it almost bled…anything to keep from crying again. She had to be strong…_had to_….had to never look back….

The whole day was like the orientation-a big blur! Spike could hardly remember his morning classes at all until he started running everything over in his mind when lunch came. (It felt like an eternity before lunch came.) By this time, he was starving and dazed from the day's events. He got his tray and the gross-looking meal the cafeteria dragoness flopped onto his tray. He was mad with the fact he wasn't allowed to go to the dorm and get some gems to eat. The little dragon turned and looked at the giant cafeteria. He felt smaller than ever now. There were _so many dragons there_. There were a lot of them that were older and bigger than him. He felt intimidated when he walked passed them. He could see, even though it was the first day, cliques were already starting to form, mostly cliques with dragons that already knew each other. He saw the beautiful dragoness Crystal sitting at a table with some other dragonesses. He could tell they were talking about 'girl stuff.' Even though, he was used to hanging around girls all the time, he didn't think they would like it if he sat with them. They looked a bit stand-off-ish. He thought he'd look for Sparky instead.

At last, he saw the red dragon sitting at a table with…._MISTY_! Spike felt his whole world fall apart. He let out a groan, as his heart and stomach both dropped like rocks. He couldn't _stand her_. She was just too creepy for comfort! Why was Sparky still such good friends with her? He could not understand that. However, there was no other table he felt comfortable sitting at, and he figured that Misty, being the stalker she was, would just come sit with him (or watch him from afar) anyway. With heavy footsteps, he reluctantly walked over to their table and sat down.

"Hey, Spike," said Misty, who was still wearing _a lot _of black eye makeup, black gloves, a black shirt, and a black skirt. She examined his outfit. "Nice outfit," she said raising her eyebrows.

"Thanks. Do you want to _take a picture of it_?" Spike snapped at her. Misty smirked at him.

"I'm good," she said, poking her fork into her salad.

"So, you do you like the school so far, Spike?" said Sparky. Spike looked down and tried to recall everything that had happened that day.

In math class, he remembered Mr. Tangent and this one really nerdy kid that kept trying to show off in front of everyone, just because he was the teacher's son. The next class was history. Spike had made the terrible mistake of sitting in the very front, entirely exposed to Mr. Slate's spitting speech. Third period was a _very boring_ science class. Mrs. Argon reminded Spike of Twilight, because she was extremely smart. This made Spike think about his unicorn companion and that made him feel sad and homesick already. Fourth period was English, which Spike actually liked, because the teacher was very nice. Her name was Miss Prose. She was patient and kind to everyone, which was a relief. Fifth period was music, taught by an uptight teacher named Mr. Crescendo. So far, the day had been long, boring, confusing, and overwhelming. So far, Spike wasn't too impressed. At least his next class was just a study hall. And now, he could enjoy a meal, even if it looked disgusting.

"It's…different," said Spike shrugging and taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Yeah," said Sparky nodding. "It'll take some getting used to, that's for sure."

"What's to get used to?" Misty directed the question to Sparky. "This place will be shut down for sure if everything goes according to plan!"

"Shut…up…" said Sparky with clenched teeth. "Not…now!"

"Well, he _has _to know _sometime_," said Misty rolling her eyes around.

"Know _what_?" said Spike to both of them. He looked at Sparky. "Are you in on her weird accusation against Crystal and the school being 'not right'?" Sparky didn't answer. He looked at the table and was silent for a moment. Then, he looked around to make sure no other dragons were in hearing range and spoke in a low tone to Spike.

"I know you don't trust Misty, but you trust _me, _right?" he said.

"Yes…" said Spike curiously.

"Well," said the red dragon. "She _is _right. Spike, there is something going on here. This school is not right…we know it. Head Mistress Haldana is planning something horrible, and we believe Crystal could be helping her."

"But Crystal and her family came in late yesterday, and she asked me who Head Mistress Haldana was!" said Spike confused. "How could she…?"

"It's a cover-up, Spike," said Misty. "She was really outside with her parents talking to those shady characters I told you about." She picked up her camera off the table. I have proof, too! She pressed a button on the camera and handed it to Spike. Spike looked at the picture. Crystal and her parents were in an alleyway talking to characters hidden in the shadows. He couldn't deny the fact that it was real. He didn't exactly know what to say.

"Who…are they?" he said at last.

"We don't know," said Sparky. "But we do need to know something, Spike. You talked to Crystal, what exactly did you say to her?

"What's it to you?" said Spike a little annoyed.

"Hey!" said Crystal glaring at him. "You better start talking or I swear I'll…!"

"Misty!" said Sparky angrily. "Stop it! You're not helping!" Misty slid down in her chair and pouted.

"I'm sorry, man," said Sparky. "We kind of have to know…"

"Well…it was mostly small talk," said Spike shrugging. "I told her my name…and that I liked hers…and that I'm a gem dragon…"

"You WHAT?" said Misty jumping up from her chair. Sparky glared at her and she sat back down.

"He didn't know…" said the red dragon sighing. "However, this isn't good at all."

"What are you guys even talking about?" said Spike very confused at this point. All of a sudden the lights in the cafeteria suddenly went out. The room was dark except for the light coming in through a few windows. Everything was quiet. Just then, as mysteriously as they went out, the lights came back on….and then off again. They suddenly began to flicker on and off. The room would be really bright one moment and shadowed the next. Some teachers were talking amongst themselves and had the theory that perhaps the wiring in the building was faulty.

"No need to panic," said Mr. Tangent loudly. "Everything is fine! We will have this glitch fixed soon." Then he and the other adult dragons were scrambling around trying to fix it so they wouldn't have to evacuate the students.

"It's already happening," said Misty looking at Sparky worriedly.

"Now, don't jump to conclusions!" said Sparky. "Maybe it _is _faulty wiring!"

"Can you guys _please _tell me what all this hinting and riddling is about?" said Spike, extremely annoyed by them now.

"I think we've told you all we can right now," said Misty looking around suspiciously. "At this point I'm not sure who we can trust."

"Look," said Sparky calmly, "we all have the same class schedule and our next period is a study hall. We'll talk to you about it more then." Spike nodded slowly. He couldn't really eat very much now. The food was pretty bland anyways. After the lunch period was over, the three decided to use the library for study hall. The three dragon kids picked a table near the back of the room and sat at it. Luckily the old librarian lady was sleeping and snoring. Now maybe they could talk without her hushing them.

"So you want to know the truth?" said Misty.

"Yes!" said Spike pounding the table. "'Cause, I don't know what the heck is going on! I get a letter from Princess Celestia, inviting me to dragon school to learn and live here! I'm torn because I hated having to leave my best friend, Twilight…but she's really encouraging me to succeed, right? So I come here, I'm starting to accept everything….and _now_, _you two _show up! It's all really confusing!"

"It's okay, man," said Sparky. "I understand this is confusing. So, let me explain." He swallowed and sighed. He looked down at the table and then back at Spike. "The princess didn't tell you everything. Spike, she knew you could help us, so she sent us to deliver the _rest _of the message….or rather the _real message_." Sparky reached into the pocket of the cargo pants he was wearing and pulled out an envelope with the royal seal on it. He then opened it and took a piece of paper out of it. The red dragon cleared his throat and began to read.

_Dear Spike,_

_I understand in the previous letter I sent you, I invited you to come to the School for Young Dragons. Now, I must get to the real matter at hoof. The real reason why I asked you to come here is to assist these two young dragons Sparky and Misty in a quest. _

_Long ago, 10,000 years ago, in fact, when Princess Luna and I once ruled in peace, I kept a very powerful treasure. This treasure was created by the both of us, that should a threat arise to our great kingdom of Equestria, we would hold the power to defeat our enemies with its mighty power. We called this treasure the Comatose. The word means 'lacking energy, or asleep.' This meaning, the treasure was harmless unless awoken and used for whatever the user wished. However, when Luna became resentful and bitter towards me, she stole the Comatose from the treasure room and when she awoke it and used it, it transformed her into the Mare of Darkness. When I used the Elements of Harmony to trap her in the moon, I knew the Comatose could only be used in the most desperate of times. For this reason, I asked the brave dragon clans of Equestria to take on the responsibility of hiding the treasure and protecting it from those who would want to use it for evil. _

_For many thousands of years the dragons carried the Comatose down generation after generation and clan after clan. However, there arose a new breed of dragons known as the Treasure Seekers. Dragons such as these have only one love and that is the love of treasures. Some live in caves and will hide their treasures away, but others live together in clans that will steal the greatest treasures of Equestria. They are relentless, bloodthirsty thieves. They will kill for what they want. Soon, they wanted the Comatose. I feared if they got their hands on such power, Equestria could be in grave danger. Therefore, the good gem, water, and fire dragons banded together and hid the Comatose in the depths of the earth in one of the furthest regions of Equestria. This place is what you now know as Fillydelphia. Now, I fear the Treasure Seekers have returned and know where the Comatose is hidden. I believe for this reason, they built this school over the exact spot where it is buried. Now, Spike, you must join Sparky and Misty to stop these evil, greedy monsters and get to the Comatose first! You are a gem dragon, Spike. Your breed is scarce for reasons much darker than I dare say right now._

_The Comatose is composed of a gem-like material. So, you're mission, if you choose to accept it, is to dig beneath the school, find the treasure before the Treasure Seekers do and __eat it_! _Once you do this, it will be destroyed forever…never to be awoken for evil again. I hope you can do this, Spike. If you don't accept the challenge, I can understand your fear. However, I beg you…destroy the Comatose before it destroys us. _

_~Princess Celestia _

_P.S. I trust Twilight and her friends deeply, but this is a job for a gem dragon, Spike, not the Elements of Harmony. This is why I sent you alone, so my little ponies wouldn't stop you. You have been chosen for something great, Spike. Greatness only starts when you chose to take the path…wherever it leads. _

Sparky finished reading the letter and set it down on the table in front of the shocked purple gem dragon. Spike was at a loss for words. He stared at the letter, his green eyes moving over the words again and again. After a time of silence, Spike looked at the two other dragons sitting before him.

"Why is my life never normal? …"

The library door creaked open. Twilight walked inside the tree and magically shut the door behind her. Owlowiscious was on his perch. He hooted at her to welcome her home. Twilight smiled at him and sighed.

"At least I'm not _all alone_," she said setting her bag in the corner of the room. She stretched her legs out. They felt very numb from the long trip home. She shook her mane and entered the kitchen to get some lunch. The house felt very empty, but she should've been used to that. Sometimes, Spike would be away in Canterlot for royal business, and she would be left alone. Twilight found a few gems still in the fridge. She sighed and levitated an apple out of the fridge. After she ate it, she re-entered the living room and approached her desk. A pale scroll stared at her, waiting to be written on. Now, why couldn't she write? It was so quiet…she thought she could easily write…but no. Most of the time, she grew annoyed when Spike made lots of ruckus when she was trying to concentrate. Now it was perfectly quiet and she couldn't think!

_I don't understand, _she thought. _I'm used to him gone….It should be fine! It's so quiet! I'm used to him gone….and…coming…back…._ She hung her head and one tear splashed onto the parchment before her. She stared at it and shook her head. _Am I just being a little foal_? she thought. _Or should I feel so confused and empty without him? _

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Author's Note: Ah…I hope Twilight doesn't go crazy again. :O Anyways…tell me what you think of this little plot/twist I made up at like midnight only a few nights ago. (which is why it took me ten chapters to get there! LOL!) ^_^ Hope you like so far! **


	11. In the Shadows

**Author's Note: Hey bronies! I apologize for the goofs in the last chapter! There are parts in the story where I switch the perspectives from Twilight to Spike or do a 'meanwhile' part and DID put stars there, but for some reason, when I uploaded all the documents, they disappeared. :P I will start putting in lines now. Also I accidently called Misty Crystal one time. I caught myself doing that again in this chapter so hopefully I fixed all of them. I get my dragonesses confused! :O Anyways: I hope this chapter answers some questions and creates more of them. ;) **

Chapter Eleven

"In the Shadows"

Spike couldn't even focus during art class. His painting ended up very sloppy. Another nice teacher, Miss Pastel was still patient with him, as it _was _the first day. Misty, (to his ultimate disgust) was put next to him. He began to notice she was _really good _at painting. He was a bit confused at _what _she was painting, exactly. It looked like a giant tear, but it was blue in some parts and black or gray in others. He stared at it for a few moments until she said,

"Enjoying the view?" And she smirked. Spike raised an eyebrow at her.

"I was just looking at your painting."

"_Sure _you were…" she said winking at him. Spike wanted to throw up.

"I _wasn't _staring at _you_!" he said in disgust.

"I'm just messing with you," she replied. "Would you take a chill pill?" Misty sighed and moved the brush over the canvas again.

"Why is the tear _black_?" Spike asked curiously. She raised her eyebrows and gave him a 'it's none of your business' look. Then he realized the question was stupid. The girl was a _goth_. Why _wouldn't _the tear be black?

"Well…maybe if you didn't wear so much makeup…" Spike started to say until Miss Pastel hushed him.

This was the last class of the day and Spike had a massive headache after everything he learned. Fractions….Equestrian history….plant structures….nouns….disgusting lunch….letter….Princess Celestia….Comatose….eat it….before Treasure Seekers find it…mixing colors together just makes brown in the end…..Misty….barf….bell….the end….homework….dorms….SLEEP! Everything ran together. Next was homework, and he had a LOT of it! He dreaded tomorrow, too, because instead of art it was gym class. Spike knew all too well there was no Twilight for him to ride on to catch up to the others. However, this was the _least _of his worries. He had to talk to Sparky more about this Comatose.

When dinner came, Spike's head was about to explode. He entered the cafeteria again, the room was just spinning. He couldn't find Sparky anywhere. He didn't care if Misty was there or not, because he despised her. He walked with his tray of food through the room, looking for a place to sit and hoping he could break out of his daze. All of a sudden, he bumped into someone.

"Hey! Watch it!" came a deep, growling voice from above him. Spike looked up to see a very big dragon who was wearing a sports jacket. He _looked _like a bully…that was certain. He glared down at Spike and crossed his arms.

"Oh, hey…sorry there, bro," said Spike trying _not _to look terrified. "It's been one of those days, you know? So…we're cool, right?" The older dragon glared at him again and huffed. His icy breath sent shivers down Spike's spine.

"You cross me again, pipsqueak, and I'll turn you into a popsicle!" Just then, there came a voice from behind him.

"Hey, Blizzard! _Chill_, okay?" Crystal smiled at him and crossed her arms. "Spike's cool. Go easy on him, okay?" She flipped her hair a little. The bully growled a little and stormed away. Crystal smiled at Spike.

"Hey, Spike, sorry about him. He's my ex-boyfriend. He thinks he's pretty tough, but I still keep him in line."

"Oh," said Spike nodding. Based upon what Sparky and Misty said about Crystal, as well as the photo she was in, he wasn't sure if he should be talking to her or not. However, she _did _save him from getting potentially beaten up by a bully. She smiled sweetly at him and flipped her hair again. Spike couldn't help but check her out. She was wearing a pretty pink shirt and skirt and just enough makeup to make her beautiful eyes pop out. As he was admiring her beauty, he jumped when a familiar low voice sounded right behind him.

"What are _you _doing?" Spike whirled around and looked right into Misty's eyes. She was glaring at him fiercely. She put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at Crystal. "Why are you talking to HER? Don't you have a brain?" She said it loud enough for Crystal herself to hear.

"Would you just leave me alone for _two minutes of the day_?" Spike said with clenched teeth. "I know what I'm doing!" Misty rolled her eyes.

"If I were you…I wouldn't even _think _of associating with…."

"Well, you _aren't me_! ARE you?" said Spike gruffly. Misty huffed and gave a warning glance to Crystal. She left, to Spike's relief. He turned back to Crystal.

"Well…isn't _she _nice?" said Crystal looking down and sighing.

"I'm sorry…" said Spike looking down too.

"Hey, it's not _your _fault!" said Crystal smiling. "Some dragons are just_ judgmental_." She approached him, reached out and touched his arm. "Listen, Spike," she whispered, leaning close to him. He blushed severely. "I think your friends have created a false rumor about me….or just _think _and don't confront me about it. They think I was talking to 'shady characters', right? Well…those are some of my and Blizzard's friends! How do they know me and my parents were talking to the others in the alleyway to get out of the way of those walking by? Eyes can be deceiving and these things are _not _always what they seem. I just want you to know you _can trust me_, Spike!" Spike smiled and nodded.

"I think I believe you," he said. "Misty and Sparky are just being paranoid or something. I don't think you would do something bad." Crystal smiled brightly.

"Thank you, Spike! I think you're so sweet. Well…I had a quick dinner and now I better get back to the girl's dorm and get started on by homework, but I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Y-yeah….I'll…see you, Crystal," said Spike weakly. Hearts started filling his eyes again as he watched her walk gracefully away.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Spike sat on his bunk, finishing up the last of his homework with Sparky.<p>

"What do you think of this last one?" asked Spike curiously.

"That one's tricky," said the red dragon. "But I think the answer is 24." Spike shrugged.

"24 it is!" he said marking it on his paper. He slammed the book shut and sighed. "Finally done!"

"Ugh…that was brutal, man!" said Sparky stretching. "So…I heard you talked to Crystal today."

"I'm sure Misty told you…" said Spike rolling his eyes.

"Oh, yeah," said the red dragon raising his eyebrows. "She was on the warpath big time!"

"I don't get her," said Spike. "She acts all buddy-buddy with me one minute and then starts yelling at me the next."

"You have to understand the way her mind works, Spike," said Sparky sighing. "She's just trying to protect you. If that means yelling at you, then that's what she'll do. Trust me, I've had to live with her for like…eight years now. I _know her_."

"What _happened _to you guys's parents?" Spike asked carefully. Sparky looked down and sighed.

"Misty hates it being mentioned and doesn't want me to talk about it."

"I don't care what _she _says," said Spike crossing his arms. "You shouldn't either. You should be able to decide whether to share it or not." Sparky shrugged.

"If I did, she'd never forgive me," he said sighing. "She'd be heartbroken. Spike, she's a water dragon and I'm a fire dragon….and it's a wonder we've been friends this long. But I really do care about her. She and I have been through so much, and she really depends on me, because I've all she's got now. If I betray her, she'll feel as if she's lost me too, okay? Another thing, you do _not _want to see her cry. I've seen it many a time and it's not a pretty sight. She feels so much, Spike. You have no idea what she goes through every day. I handle it better than she does, but _she_…." He shook his head sadly.

"Is that why she's all weird and gothic?" asked Spike curiously. Sparky nodded.

"And now we're inseparable," the red dragon said sighing. "Though, sometimes I wish we could just go our separate ways…you know?" Spike looked down sadly.

"Oh…yeah…" he said sighing.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sparky asked.

"Just…." said Spike shrugging. "For me it's the opposite. I _want _to stay with _my _best friend Twilight, but….what if she really _will _be better off without me? What if it _is _really time for me to move on? Did Princess Celestia _really _intend for me to leave Twi for good?"

"She didn't really say," said Sparky. All I know is what she wrote in the note and what she said to us when she gave us the letter to deliver to you. She didn't say anything about that. You'd have to ask her yourself to know." Spike snapped his fingers. He had completely forgotten he could've used magic fire and sent her a note himself this whole time! He pulled a piece of paper out of his notebook and grabbed a pen.

"Hey, do you want the top bunk?" Sparky asked him. "I tested it out and I think I'd rather be on the bottom now."

"Sure," said Spike. He unzipped his suitcase and grabbed a random gem from it. He popped it in his mouth, shoved his suitcase at the foot of the bottom bunk and climbed onto it, pen and paper in hand. A dark figure appeared in the doorway. It was Mr. Tangent telling them it was 'Lights Out' (10:00). (He was responsible for the boy dragons and Head Mistress Haldana was responsible for the girl dragons.) Spike was a bit annoyed that he had to try and write a letter to the princess in the dark. However, he was right next to a window, where Luna's moon glowed brightly. He wrote carefully and quietly until it was finished. He then paused to read it over as best he could.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_Your two loyal servants Sparky and Misty delivered your message to me. I must say, right now, I feel very confused. I would like to know for sure if you ever really intended for me to leave Twilight for good. I'm really not sure if I can take this challenge you put before me. If I possibly can, I will find the Comatose for you, but I hope you will understand if I just can't be here any longer. For now, I need to wait and see what I need to do. _

_~Spike _

Satisfied, he eased the window open gently and blew the letter into the night air with a misty puff of green flames. He wrapped the blankets over him and rested his head down on the pillow. After only a couple minutes, he felt a burp approaching rapidly. He sat up and let out a very loud, very sudden belch that made the entire dorm room, at first silent, erupt in laughter. Spike blushed, even though it was too dark to see it. He felt the scroll collapse on his lap. After the room quieted down, he opened the scroll and squinted to read it.

_Dear Spike,_

_When I sent you to this new school, I only ever intended for you to find the Comatose. No, my little dragon, I never expected for you to leave your very best friend, Twilight Sparkle forever! I apologize I had to deceive you in the very first letter when I said you'd be re-assigned. I had to find a logical way to get you to the school without Twilight and the others staying there with you for a long amount of time. I understand you feel confused and lost, Spike, but I chose you alone to complete this mission, because I __know__ you can do it. However, I understand if you choose not to. I can only hope then, that Sparky and Misty can find a way to destroy the Comatose and stop these Treasure Seekers. I await your response, but please do something for me first: get some rest and have a good day tomorrow, my faithful little dragon._

_~Princess Celestia _

Spike set the scroll down and sighed. He was so glad for this, however, it didn't change the fact that Twilight probably still wanted him gone, and she didn't even know what was r_eally _going on. He couldn't help but gaze out the window at Luna's moon and wondered if Twilight was looking at it too.

* * *

><p>Twilight stared at the ceiling in sheer misery. She hadn't slept at all yet. The branches of her tree-house swayed in the breeze and scrapped the windows. She hardly noticed <em>this<em>. There was something else keeping her awake, but she didn't quite know what it was. She made her horn glow to see the alarm clock next to her. It was 4:08 in the morning. She let out a moan and struggled to her feet. She walked with heavy steps downstairs. The steps kept on creaking with her weight. At last, Twilight entered the downstairs part of the tree-house and looked around. Owlowiscious stared at her and cocked his head. She sighed and gazed into the library. Why was it so quiet? Something was missing….Spike was missing.

"Why?" she looked at the owl who was staring at her with concern. "Why can't I sleep, Owlowiscious? I should be able too! It's so quiet! For once it's quiet! There's….no…_snoring_…no…" she felt her throat start to close up as she choked over her words with tears filling her eyes. She never once thought she'd miss the snoring night after night. She bit her lip hard. No! No tears! She couldn't! No! Twilight fought her emotions hard, but it was too much. They spilled over hard. Out came the tears, pouring out of her eyes like a waterfall of pain. Her body gave way to all the anxiety she felt that was crushing her heart. Her knees fell out from under her and she collapsed on the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. All Owlowiscious could do was fly over and stand near her, as the only comfort she had at this point. She whimpered softly as the wave of exhaustion mixed with grief overwhelmed her down to the pit of her soul. The tears she cried cradled all the guilt….the shame…the sorrow and regret, every feeling that rotted her stomach to its core. She cried out loudly in agony, almost in anger at herself for letting him go! How could she? She should've begged him to stay….should've proved to him how she needed him….tell him how much she really loved him, even thought she didn't act like it sometimes. She begged for time to rewind itself. She wanted to start over! It killed her to know there was no going back now. He was gone and may never return. It was _killing her_!

* * *

><p>Celestia's morning sun shone through the window. Spike opened his eyes slowly and sat up. Mr. Tangent had come into the dorm loudly and yelled at the dragon boys to wake up and that it was already 6:35. Breakfast was being served at 7:00. Spike hopped down from the top bunk, pulled his school outfit out of his suitcase, and put it on. Immediately, he rushed to the boy's bathroom to brush his teeth. He thought it was very nice the staff provided three meals a day, even if one had to pay for it. He wasn't worried, for Twilight had given him a generous amount of money to spend. After getting ready, Spike and Sparky were sitting at a table having breakfast together.<p>

"At least these eggs are cooked okay," said Sparky as he chewed.

"Yeah," said Spike nodding. "But I think some eggshell got in mine."

"Hey? Do you think we could switch and I could sleep on the top?" the red dragon asked. Spike chuckled.

"I thought you didn't like the top! Make up your mind, man!" he said rolling his eyes.

"Sorry," said Sparky sheepishly. "I just didn't sleep very well last night. I kept having a bad dream."

"What was it about?" asked Spike nonchalantly. Sparky looked to the side and frowned.

"Nothing…" he replied shrugging. "It's just….always the same. But…it's stupid, don't worry about it." Spike raised his eyebrows.

"Hey, man, it's okay. You can tell me!"

"No…" said Sparky fidgeting a little bit. "I'd rather not. It's…..I'll just deal with it on my own."

"It's like…what you're afraid of, isn't it?" said Spike, trying to figure it out himself. Sparky nodded slowly.

"Please…can we just stop talking about this now?" he asked politely. Spike nodded. Next thing he knew, Misty was next to him. He just about jumped a mile high. Even his bones practically left his body at the sight of her!

"Hey! You stay away from Crystal, you hear me? I told you we _can't _trust her, but you won't listen to me!"

"Maybe if you weren't so creepy and mean to me, I wouldn't have such an issue with you!" said Spike, glaring at her. "Besides, I _really _think we can trust her!"

"Why is that?" said Misty raising her eyebrows at him. As he was thinking of a response, her mouth fell open. "You have a CRUSH on her, don't you?" Spike blushed a little.

"She's very nice and just happens to be very pretty," said Spike glaring even more at Misty. "She told me that she and her family were talking to some friends in an alleyway to stay off the sidewalk! That's all it was, Misty! She knows you've jumped to conclusions!"

"Okay…look…for all _we _know the _teachers _could be in on this scheme! We should only trust each other, NOT any other kids or grown-up dragons in this place," said Misty crossing her arms.

"You're just paranoid," said Spike rolling his eyes. All of a sudden, the lights started flickering on and off again. This time, it sounded like an ongoing power surge throughout the cafeteria. Once again, Mr. Tangent apologized for the electric malfunctions, and once again, he and the other teachers scrambled around trying to fix it.

"Okay…" said Sparky. "I fear it's _not _just faulty wiring now. Look, you can see the lights on the stoves in the kitchen keep turning on and off. This mean everything plugged in is surging. I think IT is responsible."

"The Comatose?" asked Spike curiously.

"Shh! Not so loud," said Misty. Spike glared at her.

"Yes," said Sparky nodding. "That's what we were referring to yesterday. In theory, the Comatose awakes when it senses movement. So, maybe the vibrations travel into the ground and it will awake certain times of the day when there are a lot of vibrations and lets out large amounts of energy. We think this is what's causing these electrical problems. I mean, when you think about it, this room is the one that uses the most electricity to run all these stoves. So…this would be the most vulnerable place for a surge." Spike gazed at his friend in amazement. "Yeah…they don't call me Sparky for nothing," he said smirking. "Fire…electricity…all that stuff, I'm good with."

"Cool…" said Spike nodding. "That makes sense." Soon, the power surge stopped abruptly as it did before.

The rest of the day was just as boring as the previous first day. Everything was another big blur. Nothing really eventful happened, accept for another power surge during science class. Spike noticed the microscopes and the projector used for the lecture were turning on and off. He thought it to be very amusing that Mrs. Argon couldn't really explain what was happening. She looked like she was going to explode, because she was so upset that she couldn't solve the problem. Of course, another power surge happened _again _at lunch like the day before. Spike, Sparky, and Misty didn't really discuss the Comatose at lunch, for Misty feared others could be listening in on their conversations. When gym class came, Spike was actually a bit relieved. Even though he hated playing dodge ball (and got quite a few bruises,) it was nice to get up and _do something _other than sit.

Spike didn't really want to put his school outfit back on after getting all sweaty in gym. When dinnertime came, he didn't come, for he felt that the gems he brought would suffice. Instead, he walked down the corridor until he came to the washer and dryer area. It looked like a mini Laundromat, except he didn't have to pay for it. He had to admit, the school was nice. The dorm area was sort of like a small hotel. The staff served three meals a day, gave him a fair place to sleep, had a place to wash clothes, showers, and even a game room with a pool table and a juice bar. There was only one drawback, this was one of the lowest floors in the building and the hard, cold floors made the whole area look a little creepy. To Spike, it looked especially creepy, for some of the lights had blown in the room and it was a bit shadowy and eerie.

The purple dragon sighed and approached one of the washers. He put his outfit inside and started it up. He crossed his arms and waited. He looked up at the ceiling. There was one light bulb still barely glowing. It _was _eerie, but he thought he was fortunate to have the luxuries like light bulbs here. Looking down, he could see his own gloomy shadow lurking over the concrete floor like a black snake. The creaking of the washer as it ran was the only sound. The rest was silence….a cold silence that was too unnatural. Spike slowly turned his head and looked behind him and around him. The room was empty. He was the only one there! Everyone else was at dinner. What could he be so worried about? The shadows. Was there a presence lurking in the shadows? He gulped a little and a knot started to form in his stomach. His heart rate slowly increased. Someone was watching him. He could _feel it_. He held his breath for quite a while to listen…to try and _hear _breathing coming from elsewhere. It was _too _quiet! For a while, he _forgot _to breathe. He turned around in every direction, peering into the darkness to see if he could make out a figure, letting his breath out slowly and as silently as he could. In this moment, he wasn't sure what he could do. Should he run for the door and find Sparky or Misty to help him? Then, he had a thought. He shouldn't be scared of this dragon, (if there even was another dragon here). He glared at the shadows in the room.

"Hey!" he called. "I _know _you're there! Come out, now! I'm not scared of you!" After this, he paused and waited. No response. No movement. Silence. This made his heart beat faster. He swallowed hard and walked slowly into the center of the room. "Who are you?" he demanded angrily, trying to prevent his voice from trembling. No response. No movement. Silence. _Breathing_! Behind him! Spike felt his heart beat the fastest it _could _beat. He felt the presence creeping up on him from behind and thought he should try to either turn around and send a blast of fire at the crepe's face or make a break for the door! However, he could not do either. In a split second, a large strong hand grabbed his arm and squeezed it hard, and Spike felt something cold and shiny touch his neck. It was a _knife_! He felt the fear running through him, his stomach twisting, and his heart beating the fastest it could in the horror of the moment.

"Stay away from this Comatose Conspiracy," said a low, growling voice. Spike didn't know who the voice belonged to, but the guy was _not _letting him turn his head in any direction. He kept the knife stiffly under his neck.

"What…" said Spike, feeling his throat close up in fear. "What do you _want _with me?" He heard a growl in response. This guttural growl sounded like it shook all the machines in the room. It boomed like thunder.

"Stay away from it…" said the voice, very close to Spike's ear now. "…this is a warning, _gem dragon_." Slowly, Spike saw the knife move away from him.

All of a sudden, the thug abruptly let go of his arm and shouted a little. Spike whirled around to see _Misty _tackling the guy. She kicked and punched him as if he were a punching bag. She pulled the knife out from his grip and held it to _his throat_. The jet black thug sighed and put his hands up to surrender. He slowly backed toward the door. "I see…" he said, glaring at her with piercing yellow eyes. "Just so you know…if you say anything…they'll never believe you…and if you go after the Comatose, I won't hold back next time." He turned and disappeared out of the room with a boom that sounded again like thunder. Misty sighed and looked over at Spike. Spike stared back at her with wide eyes. He had no idea she was so strong! At this point, he was actually _glad _to see her!

"You okay?" she asked him. She was out of breath.

"Yeah…" Spike replied taking deep breaths. "Thank you! For a moment there….I thought….I was….going…to…._die_…." He looked at her and his eyes grew wider when he realized how close he was to possibly _dying_. This _was _a lot darker than he ever imagined. "He almost killed me!" he shouted at her hysterically. "How do you THINK I am?" He put his hands on his head and swallowed hard. He was about to cry, for his fear of what might've been. Misty didn't say anything, but walked over to him.

"It's okay now," she said calmly after a few moments. "Just calm down. This is _why _Sparky and I are here. We're here to protect you, Spike. I understand how dangerous and hard this is for you. These Treasure Seekers are ruthless and bloodthirsty. They will do _anything _to get what they want, even if it means to kill. But, Spike…I just want you to know _right now_…I am NOT going to let that happen. You are my and Sparky's responsibly now….and friend. I personally will do _anything _to protect you, even if you call it 'being creepy and mean'. I'm just showing that I care and that I _know _the mission at hand. Now do you understand?" She crossed her arms and looked at him intently. He didn't know she was so _brave _either! If she hadn't said those things to him, he knew he would've packed his bags right then and there.

"You saved my life…" he said in amazement.

"And I'll do it again!" said Misty raising her eyebrows. "Even if it means to yell at you and follow you everywhere!" Just then Spike realized something.

"Wait….you were _following me down here_?"

"You think I just _happened _to show up just in time?" said Misty chuckling a little. Spike sighed but couldn't help but smile a little. What could he do?

Now, he _knew_ there was no turning back. He was already in this adventure, and he _had _to finish it with his newfound friends, even though it was dangerous and a _lot_ darker than he thought. He _had _to be there! He _had _to follow the detour! And deep down he knew it was either the craziest or bravest thing he had ever decided. Later that evening, Spike grabbed a notebook and pen and wrote a letter to the princess, containing the only words he could think of.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_I'm in. _

_~Spike _

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Continued Author's Note: Now….REVIEW! Or I'll send Misty after YOU! :) Mwhaha….ahem. Hope you liked it. ^_^ **


	12. Darkness and Light

**Author's Note: HI! :D I hope you liked the last chapter. This story is really taking a different route than I originally expected. **

**To Twilight the reviewer: You know what's weird is that I WAS going to do the "Twilight's friends try to cheer her up thing this chapter' before you even reviewed! :D Great minds think alike! **

**To Big Sims the reviewer: THANK YOU SO MUCH! I was absolutely stunned and amazed when I read your review! XD It's very hard to write this story and wonder if I'm pleasing the readers, but THAT compliment made my whole day! Thanks a million! **

**Thanks a million also to everypony who's reviewed or favorited. :) I luv you bronies! Now…please enjoy this one! **

Chapter Twelve

"Darkness and Light"

Golden sunshine glowed softly around the edges of the green leaves and red apples, giving them a remarkable majesty. The orange and yellow filly Applejack gazed at the fruit hanging above her, with a sense of pride in her heart. The apple crop was probably the best this year than it had ever been on Sweet Apple Acres. She sighed and turned around to buck them off the tree. She kicked the tree hard with her back legs and the apples fell into the bags she had strapped to her back. She began to walk away from the tree, but then, she heard the sound of hoof beats approaching. Applejack looked to see her friend Rarity walking daintily through the orchard.

"Hello, Applejack," said Rarity cheerfully.

"Howdy there, Rarity," said Applejack, stopping in front of the white unicorn.

"I thought I'd find you here," said Rarity. "Can I ask a favor of you?"

"Why sure you can! You're talkin' to the most loyal of friends 'ere," said Applejack nodding. "What can I do ya for?"

"Could I perhaps buy some of those apples? I need some warm color references for my new fall collection."

"Why sure there, Rarity," said Applejack setting the bags on the ground. "You can go ahead an' take these 'ere. Just keep 'em…no charge."

"Oh, darling, thank you. These colors are divine. They'll look simply fabulous on my new designs," said Rarity as she pushed the strap on her back and lifted the bags off the ground.

"Not a problem," said the orange earth pony, cocking one leg across the other. "Uhh…I was heading to town after this last buck. I was going ta sell some apples, but instead I think I'm goin' to see how Twilight's doing. Ya want ta come too?"

"Oh, yes, actually I would," replied Rarity with a worried look. "It seemed to be unlike her to not show up anywhere in town for the last couple days. I'm a bit concerned about the poor dear, too. I know she's taking Spike's leaving her very hard."

"I know what ya mean," said Applejack nodding. "Considerin' he might actually be there forever an' not be her assistant anymore. The poor gal's probably pretty heartbroken and miserable without him there."

"I for one think it to be mighty inconsiderate of us if we did _not _check on her," said Rarity as she and Applejack walked away from the farm and into town. Ponyville was busy with all the ponies going places and buying goods from the different shops. Applejack _knew _today would be a good day to sell apples right by Sugar Cube Corner. She slowly rolled her brown eyes over to Twilight's tree-house as they approached it, thinking it to be quite a shame her purple unicorn friend wasn't outside enjoying the beautiful day like she usually was. As soon as she reached the door, Applejack tapped on it with her hoof.

"Hey, Twilight! Owlel….wisch…owel….uh…however you say that little critter's name! Ya ever going ta come out'a there sometime?" she yelled, trying to peer through the window.

"What are you _doing_?" said Rarity incredulously. "Be polite!"

"Just tryin' to ask a simple question!" said Applejack glaring at her. "Would you rather I had j'ist barged right'on in!" Rarity sighed and approached the door, setting the apple bags down when she stopped. She reached out her hoof and tapped the door ever so gently, that Applejack rolled her eyes.

"Twilight…dear?" she asked cautiously. "It's Rarity and Applejack, who you probably just heard yelling. We are very worried about you, darling. We want to talk to you about Spike…." Before she could get anymore words out, the door flew open and Twilight stood before them in the doorway with an angered expression on her face. The whites of her eyes were now a bright red, with all the crying she apparently had been doing. Tears were still flowing freely from them and were also drenching her checks and hair that got near her face. The look on her face said just how miserable, exhausted, and depressed she truly was. Most of the time, she never wanted other ponies to see her cry, but it didn't look like she cared too much at this moment in time.

"What….about Spike?" said Twilight, her nostrils flaring. "What…do _you know _about Spike? Nopony…not even Celestia herself knew Spike like I did. He was more than just a _friend _to me….he's like a part of me that's gone now. It's like losing a limb or….no….loosing part of my _heart_! And you have _no idea _how much this hurts me. Nopony ever will! So…_don't you dare _talk to _ME _about Spike! I already know the mistake I made! I've just about sent him to his _death_!"

"Now, you wait just a darn minute, Twilight," said Applejack, raising her eyebrows at her. "We understand what you're going through is hard. We don't know what it's like…but we're your friends and we're goin' ta be there for you durin' it all…so there really ain't no need for you to be lashing out at us like you're doin'. And there ain't no good reason for you to be sayin' stuff like that." Twilight hung her head and started sobbing.

"I'm….sorry…AJ…." she managed to say between sobs. "…and Rarity….I…I don't know what's happened to me. I'm…..not myself…..Spike….I….he….he's in danger. I know he is!"

"Darling, what in Equestria makes you think Spike's in danger and that you've sent him to his _death_?" asked Rarity. Twilight turned her backside to them to grab something with her mouth that was on the floor behind her. It was a piece of paper. She held it up for them both to see it. They read a chilling message.

THIS IS A WARNING TO YOU, **TWILIGHT SPARKLE**: THE CONSPIRACY IN THE DRAGON SCHOOL IS UNFOLDING, AND YOUR LITTLE **GEM DRAGON** MAY** DIE** BECAUSE OF IT. WE **KNOW** WHAT YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS CAN DO, AND IF YOU TRY TO STOP US, WE WILL** KILL** YOU.

Applejack and Rarity stared at the message with their mouths hanging wide open. Applejack herself felt her heart skip a beat. The message was too evil for words.

"Who….?" Rarity breathed, not being able to finish the question at first. "….who would write something like this?"

"Someone who's in on the conspiracy…but in on the _dark side _of it," replied Twilight, hanging her head as she dropped the paper at her hooves.

"Alright, now, just what in the hay is this 'ole conspir'cy 'bout?" Applejack questioned with confusion.

"When Spike and I were in Fillydelphia, two young dragons were there. They were very weird too…especially the blue and black one. She was saying weird things to Spike that was centered around this…conspiracy, I guess, that she was trying to get him to believe it. But _we _didn't believe her at first. We thought she was just crazy! And now…_this_? There's someone who wants to kill Spike! He must be getting involved, but _why won't he just come home_? I don't understand it! And it's all my fault because I left even though I had a bad feeling! I should've stayed longer…should've…!" She started crying again.

"Darling…" said Rarity calmly. "This may be a very strange school and dark things may be taking place…but _none _of it is your fault. Don't blame yourself for what's happening to him!"

"But what am I going to do?" asked Twilight hysterically. "They may kill him and I _can't _let them do that! How will we even know what we're dealing with? Who even gave me this letter?" Applejack was trying to think of a way to answer Twilight's questions, when she spotted a dark figure lingering toward the Everfree forest.

"Woah, now! Who the hay is _that_?" she pointed an orange hoof in the direction of the dark figure. The two unicorns looked at the creature. It was a dark gray dragon with a light gray chest who looked maybe Spike's height. He had yellow eyes and wings that turned yellow at the tips. He was staring at the three ponies and smirking evilly. The three ponies gave each other a look that silently communicated what they needed to do. Immediately, they all started galloping at full speed toward the dragon. He didn't move, but just stood there and smirked.

"Who are you?" Twilight screamed at him in anger as she neared him. (She was running faster than Rarity and Applejack.) As soon as she reached him, there was a great flash of light. Applejack saw Twilight almost get knocked off her hooves because of the strength of the electric glow. After this flash died down, the dragon disappeared. The three ponies halted immediately and stared in shock. Twilight turned her head to look around for him. "He's a lightening dragon," she said with certainty. "He can teleport with lightning bolts. That must be how got here from Fillydelphia!"

"Hehehehe!" said a voice from behind Applejack. The orange filly whirled around, but the dragon diapered _again_ before she could even say something. He kept appearing and disappearing in less than a second!

"Stop!" yelled Twilight, stomping her hoof on the ground. "Who are you and what do you _want_?"

"I…am the messenger, Twilight Sparkle….hehee!" said a deep, creepy voice. He sounded more like a pesky, conniving weasel than anything else. He kept zipping around very fast, as well as teleporting. He was obviously extremely fast….like lightning.

"How do you know my name?" Twilight asked confused.

"Word travels faster than you'd think…" the dragon replied, continuing to zip and teleport around them. "My name is Flash. I assume you haven't heard of _me_. But…I know you and your gem dragon. Yes…you know why my brother, friends and I are after him, I presume?"

"No I don't!" said Twilight angrily. "I'd appreciate it if you'd explain!" Flash stopped zipping and teleporting and stood perfectly still in front of her. He grinned, pushing his mouth of sharp, white teeth right in her face.

"Oh? You are the Twilight Sparkle who is the royal student to the Princess, and you _don't know _our history? Sad…she never told _you_."

"Never told me…_what_?" asked Twilight, her eyes growing wide. Flash grinned even wider. Applejack wished she had brought a rope with her. At this point, all she wanted to do with this Flash was tie him up and wipe the stupid weasel-like grin off his face.

"The Comatose belongs to _us_…" he said quietly. "The Treasure Seekers will have their day. Your gem dragon…well…let's just say he'll become very_ jaded_, trying to run from us and avoid his fate. He'll never stop us….and you little ponies won't either…" Twilight's face was red with fury.

"I don't know _what _you're referring to….but if you do _anything _to my Spike…." she began with clenched teeth. Just then, Flash started laughing at her again.

"You don't know the half of what we are planning, unicorn. I must leave now. I think I have worn out my welcome," he said crossing his arms.

"You wore out your welcome the very darn moment you showed that there smart-aleck-ey grin o' yours!" said Applejack boldly.

"You should leave us alone and just…shoo!" said Rarity, waving her hoof at Flash. Flash smirked again and in a burst of light he was gone and didn't re-appear again.

* * *

><p>"Wait just a dang moment, Twi!" said Applejack in confusion. "Where in the hay are you taking us?"<p>

"Yes…darling. Must we travel through….the Everfree forest _now_? I….I…just got a perfect pony-pedi and now all these twigs and leaves and rocks and this dirt will ruin it! Oh…dirt!" said Rarity, shivering at the thought.

"Flash said some strange things," replied Twilight, with a more confident and determined attitude. "I need to get to the bottom of this conspiracy…and I know just the individual to talk to about this."

"Can't you…just write Princess Celestia a letter asking her about this conspiracy that she supposedly _hid from you_?" Rarity asked as she watched her footing carefully.

"That would take a long time in the mail system," Twilight replied. "I need to know the truth _now_!" At last, the three ponies arrived at a small cottage. It was Zecora's cottage. "Zecora must know something," Twilight mumbled to herself. All three entered the cottage to see the female zebra hanging upside down from the ceiling. She looked as if she had been meditating, prior to their entry.

"Ah…Twilight and two friends I see," she said, looking at them. "Applejack…and Rarity."

"Zecora?" said Twilight immediately. "A dragon spoke to me and mentioned something called…the….Comatose. Have you heard…." Just then, Zecora's eyes grew wide and she crashed onto the ground in sheer surprise at the word. The three ponies huddled around her to make sure she was all right. She got up and stared at Twilight in shock.

"This word is from ages past. Long-time legends come an' go fast. A treasure this is that can defeat yo' foes. This is your mysterious Comatose."

"A treasure?" said Twilight. "I've never heard of it! It has powers?"

"Powa's indeed does it hold. It's worth is more than that of gold. Awake'on it one with a darkened heart…and this land Equestria could fall apart. Rarely is it used to do good things….mostly evil the Comatose brings. Why a dark one would want it is plain to see. Now, you must hear a history lesson from me. It is not about ponies, should you inquire. It is of those of scales and breaths of fire." After this, Zecora told the three ponies about the Treasure Seekers and how the Comatose was hidden for so many years.

"This is all very interesting, Zecora," said Twilight sighing. "But I don't see what that has to do with our problem." Then, Twilight began telling Zecora, right from the beginning all about Spike and the dragon school. It was a long story that lasted a long time. Zecora didn't seem to be at all surprised, bored, or uninterested. She listened to every word the purple unicorn said and nodded in understanding. After Twilight finished the story she said, "So…what does this Comatose have to do with all this?" The female zebra cocked her head.

"This little dragon you know and love, is the only gem dragon that I know of. His abilities are being used to do good…but he may not do as he should. Destroy the Comatose…he must do, but the darkness in his heart might come through."

"What are you saying?" said Twilight stunned. "Spike isn't evil! He wouldn't do anything wrong! If he has to destroy the Comatose with the help of his friends, than that's _exactly _what he'll do! He knows better!"

"In every pony or dragon in their hearts and minds…a form of darkness always hides." Just then the zebra pointed her hoof at a candle in the corner of the room. "Though light is present…shadows will run free. And when darkness is there…with a light you must see. Same is in the heart…..they coexist. When one lives there…the other is missed. And with great powa', the light could fade, and the darkness once small, could grow and fill its place. Your Spike is not one to turn dark on a whim, but when the Comatose he encounters, it could happen to him."

"Spike _wouldn't_, though," Twilight said hanging her head and sighing. Then, she thought about what Zecora said. "….I see. I…understand now. But what should we do about this? He may either turn to darkness or be _killed_! How do we stop either?"

"That letter was mighty dark," said Applejack with concern. "They were sayin' they'd kill _us _if we intervened."

"Are we really willing to take that chance?" said Rarity gulping.

"I am…" said Twilight. "I would _die _for Spike, if it came down to it. I would! I don't care what happens to me! I'll go and stop this madness! I'll have him come home and we can leave that horrible place! I don't care if they come after us! I'll _die for him_! I will! I _love him_!" Her voice shook as a lump formed in her throat. She felt her knees trembling.

"We know, Sugar Cube," said Applejack calmly. "And you know darn well we'll come with you. You ask Pinkie and Fluttershy and Dash an' they'll be here quicker than you can say 'adventure'!"

"We'd gladly come with you and stop those ruffians from hurting darling Spike!" said Rarity boldly. "Even if I have to go without _makeup_!" Twilight smiled a little at the two.

"I appreciate it, guys," she said calmly. "But this is something I need to do myself." Applejack and Rarity looked at her in surprise. "Trust me…" said Twilight. "I don't want my friends getting hurt. Like I said…I don't care what happens to me. I'm going to find Spike and stop those evil dragons on my own. It's my responsibly. I know I can do it." Applejack and Rarity hung their heads, thinking this over. Twilight knew they weren't happy with her, but she just _had _to go alone.

"You are truly an admirable friend, Twilight," said Rarity quietly. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah…" said Applejack. "We'd be there for you in a heartbeat if you need us! Are you sure you want ta do this alone?"

"I'm positive," said Twilight smiling a little at them. "I have nothing without Spike. I've realized how much I've taken him for granted. Not anymore. I'm willing to risk my neck….so he'll be okay. And Rarity, you were right about taking risks. You told me that Spike took the detour that was put in front of him that would shape his destiny. Well…I think maybe I better do the same now. If it means to save his life and shape mine, then I'm following this detour as well." Rarity's eyes grew a little glossy.

"I see, Twilight," she said smiling sadly. "I guess…I gave more advice than I thought." She hugged Twilight, as did Applejack. Zecora stood by and smiled.

"Courage this unicorn has found….to her dragon she is bound," she said to herself. "They were torn apart, and will be together again. This is a road for them _both _that may never end."

TO BE CONTINUED….

**Continued Author's Note: Okay…now the bad news, bronies. I won't be able to update again for a while. :( But don't worry! I SHALL return! See you with a new chapter in about a week! XD Nrdygrl out! **


	13. Kindling Memories

**Author's Note: I'M BAAAACK! ;D Sorry about that wait…I took a trip to Mars. Why? Because I'm a nerd. Ahem…anyways this next chapter is very long (about 17 pages in a word document O_O) So…get some coffee or something, sit back, relax, and please enjoy. ;) **

Chapter Thirteen

"Kindling Memories"

Spike hadn't gotten much sleep ever since the incident in the laundry room. He knew Misty was watching out for him, but fear was still in his heart. Today was Friday, though. He figured he'd have time to sleep tomorrow, unless Sparky and Misty were planning something that night. He figured they would try to find the Comatose sometime during the day. They really weren't keeping him in the loop, however, until fourth period. He was sitting in English class, his favorite class, (but he was still indifferent to what Miss Prose was teaching,) when Sparky discretely passed him a note.

_Misty and I are planning something today. We will tell you about it after class._

Spike nodded to the red dragon and wondered what was going to happen. For now, he was stuck listening to a lecture on the importance of writing grammatically correct sentences. It all went through one ear and out the other. He couldn't stop thinking about what his friends were going to do. He really didn't want to find the Comatose _today_! He knew he wasn't prepared for it. He never told Sparky and Misty this, but whenever he was in the main lobby, he would get a strange feeling. It was almost like he could _feel _the energy from the Comatose coming up through the floor. This told him how powerful it was, and frankly, it was beginning to scare him. He had to _eat _this thing! Spike continued to think about this for the rest of class. Finally, the bell rang. He grabbed his books and scurried into the hallway. He threw the locker door open and tossed the books in, letting them fold the wrong way and their pages bend. He couldn't help but chuckle under his breath, thinking about what Twilight would say to him. She'd most likely yell at him for 'mistreating literature.' However, it was kind of nice to do as he wished with items such as books, instead of always being neat and careful with them like he usually was at home.

At last, he spotted the blue and red dragon coming around the corner to meet him. Spike shut the locker door and waved at them. Misty had her camera with her. She was hanging onto it with gloved hands, almost as if it were a dear friend to her. Spike couldn't help but smile a little. She was odd, but she was someone who had a rough past. He couldn't help but feel that underneath that cold, black and blue exterior was a girl who actually had a heart. She was just trying to help, and he knew this now. Sparky was just as laid back as ever. Spike figured there could be nothing wrong with this guy. Sparky was very cool about everything and extremely helpful. However, Spike remembered how the red fire dragon told him that he had a recurring nightmare. What was it about? What could _he _be hiding? Spike took all this in, with a bit of _gratitude_ in his heart. He was in a way grateful that Princess Celestia chose him to be here with these two noble young dragons. Perhaps he could also help them as they were helping him. He knew he wasn't alone…that with them on his side, he could handle anything those Treasure Seekers would throw at him.

"Hey, Spike!" said Sparky. "Misty and I have been passing notes all day. Luckily, we haven't been caught once! Now we should tell you about the plan. Tell him, Misty!"

"Okay," said Misty, glancing at the stairs to the lobby. She gestured for Spike to come closer to her and Sparky. "Have you noticed that I've made the habit of being late for meals and blowing off some classes? Well, I use the time to spy on Head Mistress Haldana. I've found out, she leaves for lunch early…about 11:15, while we're bored out of our minds in Mr. Crescendo's music class, doing his stupid breathing exercises. Now, to get to the Comatose, we'll have to go through the basement. Unfortunately, the door leading down there is locked. I tried going down there and I couldn't 'cause of the lock. I found out, that because Haldana is head mistress, she has a master key that unlocks every door in the building. So here's my plan: we blow of Mr. Crescendo's so-called 'music class' and steal that key when 'Lemon Lady' leaves so we can go down into that basement and get the Comatose. Sound good?"

"But…wait," said Spike. "Won't we get in trouble if Mr. Crescendo knows we're missing? What if he comes looking for us?"

"We can hide somewhere, then," Misty responded crossing her arms. "Come on! There goes the bell. This is our chance!" Spike glanced at Sparky. The red dragon shrugged. "We're going now!" said the blue dragon leading them downstairs.

"Looks like we have no choice," said Sparky smiling a little. Spike rolled his eyes and reluctantly followed his odd friend. The lobby was completely empty. As the trio walked into the giant room, they could hear their footsteps on the marble floor. They neared the center of the room. All of a sudden, Spike had the same weird feeling. He started to pant and the room looked like it was spinning. He stopped and grabbed Sparky's arm. "Woah, man. You don't look so good!"

"I…I can feel _it_, I think," said Spike. "I mean. I have the knack for knowing when my sweets are around, but _this _is different! I feel sick when I feel the energy coming through the floor. I mean…is this thing even a gem?"

"Kind of," replied Sparky. "It's something you'd be able to consume. Don't worry. I know it's a bit overwhelming. Misty and I felt like you when we first encountered the Comatose. Our clan and parents were in possession of it at one time. It's power makes people sick at first. Then…" Sparky stopped himself when Misty gave him a look. Spike raised an eyebrow.

"Then…what?" he asked curiously.

"Then…it's fine. Don't worry about it," said Sparky nervously. Spike sighed a little. He knew it wasn't _fine_, and it made him mad that they were still keeping things from him. He figured he'd find out sooner or later, though.

"Look…look…there she is," whispered Misty, pushing them behind the statue that was in the middle of the lobby. Head Mistress Haldana left her office and paused when she neared the statue. She sighed and inhaled deeply.

"I feel you, my treasure. You're closer than we imagined. I'll have you…in time," she said to herself. She then turned and exited the school through the main doors. The dragon trio sighed with relief and walked up to her office.

"So she _is _after the Comatose!" said Spike. "That's not good. She's the _head mistress_! Who knows how many dragons are on her side here!"

"I know…" said Misty sighing. "Which is why we _need _to find it soon!" She approached the door to Head Mistress Haldana's office and turned the handle. "Uh-oh…" she said. "She locked _this door_! She left with the office key and the master key is _inside_!"

"How do you think we can get in?" asked Sparky.

"What are you guys up to?" asked a nasally voice from behind Spike. Spike almost jumped a mile high and whirled around. He was met by a pair of giant glasses over brown eyes that were staring him down. Below these was a mouth of braces curled into a smirk.

"Hey! It's none of your business," said Misty glaring at the nerdy male dragon. "Now why don't you stop being nosey and go back to wherever you came from!"

"Sorry, sweetheart, I finished my business in the men's room. Now…now…what do I find when I come back into the lobby but three dragons trying to break into Head Mistress Haldana's office. And I wondered…why would you be doing something so unnecessary?"

"_Sweetheart_?" shrieked Misty in disgust.

"Hey…aren't you Trig Tangent, Mr. Tangent's son?" asked Sparky curiously.

"That is absolutely correct," the nerdy burgundy dragon replied, pushing his glasses up higher on his face.

"Yeah…the show-off and know-it-all kid in math class," said Spike rolling his eyes. Trig glared at Spike.

"I can't help that you are jealous of my superior intellect and undeniably charming good-looks, Mr. purple-dragon-with-a-feminine voice." Spike glared back.

"I _don't _talk like a girl! Do I…?" he said crossing his arms.

"Would you just shut up and leave us alone?" asked Misty, getting annoyed at Trig.

"Ah…no can do, cupcake. I can see that deep down, you're already falling for my charms," said Trig smirking. Misty glared at him. "It looks to me like you _really _need something in that room. I _can _help you get it…but it's apparent you don't want me around so…I'll just go back to class where we all belong…"

"Wait…" said Spike curiously. "How can _you _help us? The door is locked." Trig smirked.

"With _my _intellectual capabilities, I know how to pick locks…professionally, you realize," said Trig.

"Well, man, that's cool and all, but why do you want to help us?" Sparky asked. "You don't know what we're up to!"

"True…" said the burgundy dragon sighing. "But if my peers need help…I help them…no matter if they're doing good _or _bad. However…I do not work for free. I have a price in mind…"

"Oh, great…listen, dude, you aren't getting _my_ lunch money!" said Misty glaring at him.

"Hey! If you want money, you can take some of my gems," said Spike shrugging. "I guess I can part with a few…"

"No…money isn't my object of desire," said Trig smirking even more and glancing at Misty. "I want a little kiss from this gorgeous gothic damsel." Misty's eyes grew wide. Sparky and Spike looked at each other and immediately started laughing. The look on Misty's face was priceless. She looked as if she were going to vomit.

"Are you crazy?" she said angrily. "NO, NO, and NO!" Spike was actually enjoying this.

"Come on, Mist," said Sparky grinning. "You're the one who wanted to get that key!" Misty's face turned a bright red from her anger. Sparky was almost on the floor laughing at her. Spike could feel his stomach starting to hurt from laughing.

"I'll even make it just a kiss on the cheek," said Trig. "But no kiss…no help." He pointed to his cheek. "I'm waiting, sweet-lips." Misty growled under her breath, leaned forward and gave Trig the smallest, quickest kiss on the cheek that the world would ever know of. The nerd blushed and grinned. Just then, Misty grabbed the color to his shirt and shook him with ferocity.

"You were never here…and _that never happened_. Do I make myself clear?" she said with clenched teeth.

"Unequivocally clear," said Trig a little nervously. At that, she let go of him. Trig reached into his pocket and pulled out a paperclip.

"Good…now pick the lock for us," said Sparky still grinning. Trig stuck the paperclip into the lock on the office door and in only about thirty seconds, he got the door open.

"Uh…thanks," said Spike.

"No problem…" said Trig sighing. "It's not like there's anything fun to do around here when music class is in session. And don't worry…your secret's safe with me. I don't know what you three are up to…and I don't really _want _to know." He shrugged and turned away.

"Good! Now _leave_!" growled Misty. Trig smiled at her and walked briskly towards the stairs. As soon as he disappeared, Spike and Sparky started laughing again.

"The best part…was just seeing the look on your face, Misty," said the purple dragon.

"Aw…Misty has a new boyfriend," Sparky teased, nudging her.

"SHUT UP!" Misty growled glaring at them both as if she were about to murder one or both of them. She sighed and entered the office. "That punk got us in, but we should still keep an eye on him. I doubt he'll keep his word and not tell someone. He looked shifty."

"You think everyone looks shifty," said Spike sighing. "Did you find the key?" He glanced at the door. "I hope _she_ doesn't come back."

"I found it!" said Misty holding it high above her head. She exited the room and locked the door. "Good…now we can go down into the basement."

"Now?" asked Spike, almost whining.

"Yes! Let's go! We _have _to find it!" Misty was already walking towards the door that said BASEMENT on it. Spike looked down and sighed.

"I'm not ready for this, Sparky," he said, feeling nervous.

"It'll be okay, man," the red dragon replied. "Misty and I got your back."

"_You_ do…but _she's_ just obsessed with finding this thing right now. What if someone catches us off guard? What's going to happen if we find it? Didn't she tell you about the laundry room incident? I haven't slept solid for a couple nights now. These dragons are really out to get _me_, it seems….not _you guys_!" Spike looked at the floor. His reflection stared back at him. Sparky frowned and looked to the side.

"Spike…I know this is really scary, but nothing happened to you or me or Misty yet…so. Just please don't worry," Sparky sounded a bit _too _calm. Spike could tell his friend knew a lot more about this than he did still. It was beginning to really bug him. What was he hiding? Spike was about to ask, until Misty interrupted him.

"I've got the door open! Let's _go_!" she said, beckoning them into the room. Spike, reluctantly followed her into the dark basement. There were some stairs leading down into it that he almost tripped on. Soon, all three dragon kids were in a dark room with a small light on the ceiling. Sparky clicked it on, but the room still looked dark and creepy…almost like the laundry room. Spike knew he couldn't think about that now, however. He jumped a little when Misty stomped her foot on the ground.

"Solid concrete! How will we get to it now?" She glanced at the corner of the room. "I can feel it! It's over here…under the school. If we can break this wall, we can get to it." She glanced over at Sparky.

"No…" said Sparky backing away and shaking his head. "No, Mist…I'm not doing it."

"Doing what?" asked Spike curiously.

"Come on, Spark…please? I know you can control it. I have no doubt. Just one little fireball. That should take care of it," Misty begged.

"I made a promise to you and to myself that I would never use my powers again," said Sparky, his voice shaking a little. "You _know _very well the damage they did." Spike hated the hinting they always did about things he didn't know about.

"That was a long time ago, Spark. We were really young!" Misty said.

"Exactly…" said Sparky looking down. "So it's gotten a lot worse, now that I'm older, probably. I'm not going to use it." Misty glared at him. She opened her mouth to come back with something, but then they all heard a sound. It was the sound of voices and footsteps coming closer to the door. The three all looked at each other in shock. Spike felt his heart rate quicken. They had to hide! Misty glanced over at some boxes in the corner of the room and pointed. The trio quickly sprinted over to the boxes and hid behind them, letting the shadows envelop them. Spike could hear the door opening. Two teacher dragons came down the steps. It was Mr. Tangent and Mr. Payne, their gym teacher, who was very mean. They walked into the room, talking to each other.

"We need to get that gym equipment _now_, Payne?" Mr. Tangent asked a bit annoyed.

"Yes we do! Those little wimps need to start using their powers today, and I need to get that equipment set up in the gym early so they can." Mr. Payne glanced over at the gym equipment in another corner of the room and walked over to it. "Help me with this box, would ya?" The two adult dragons lifted the boxes onto their backs. Spike hoped now they would leave. However… "Hey! Why's the light on, anyway?" Mr. Payne.

"Maybe someone came down here already," said Mr. Tangent. "The door was unlocked." All of a sudden, Mr. Tangent's tail swung around over to the stacked boxes Spike Sparky and Misty were hiding behind and they toppled over to reveal the three startled kids behind them. Spike felt his stomach drop. "Hey! What are you kids doing down here?" asked Mr. Tangent raising his eyebrows. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Uh…s-sorry Mr. Tangent," said Sparky, thinking quickly. "We…uh…needed to get some supplies for Mr. Crescendo's music class. The two teachers glanced at each other.

"All right, but you little wimps better get what you need and get your tails back to class," said Mr. Payne glaring at them.

"We will, sir," said Spike nervously, hoping they weren't suspicious.

"Now…which box is it?" said Misty turning around. "They seem to be labeled…" The trio pretended to examine the boxes and even started stacking them back up. Eventually, the two teachers left the room. Spike felt a wave of relief come over him. All three dragons sighed.

"Wow…that was a close one," said Spike looking at Sparky. "It's a good thing you came up with an excuse. For a moment there, I thought we were dead meat…especially since Mr. Payne was here."

"Yeah…you really saved our tails there, Spark," said Misty, putting her hand on his shoulder. "I owe you one…so…I won't make you use your powers if you don't want to. Looks like this will be harder than I thought…but we can find another way underground." Sparky smiled and hugged her.

"Thanks," he said sighing. There was the sound of a bell from the main lobby.

"Okay…it's lunchtime," said Misty shrugging. "I think we should take a break from this for now. The important thing is…we know where it is now, not them. We can find a way to get to it in time."

"Wait, though," said Spike. "I thought you wanted to find the Comatose _now_. You're so obsessed with it…"

"Only because I'm doing us all a favor," Misty replied. "I'm finding it to destroy it. Then...Equestria will be safe. However…I've learned we can't wander down here during school hours. Tomorrow is Saturday. That will be a better time, considering only a few staff members will be here during the day. We need to find something that can break concrete too. For now, though, we just need to chill. I've realized this now."

Spike was very glad Misty was seeing the need for a little break from the conspiracy. He hoped deep down that he would be ready to consume the powerful Comatose the next day. He could feel his detour was taking him down a rather dangerous, bumpy road, but he was ready to tackle it. Unfortunately, this meant having to deal with Mr. Payne's (needless to say) excruciating gym class for last period. However, he never expected what would take place that day. The class started out as it had the other day they had it. All the dragon kids were made to run ten laps around the gym to warm up. Spike, (much to his embarrassment) was last in the group, which meant all the girls were faster than he was. Mr. Payne then started breathing fire at his tail to get him to run faster, which was also humiliating.

Next, was the actual "game." Every dragon kid basically had to tell Mr. Payne their special ability and he put them in a group to fight other dragons. Spike thought it was a very stupid "game." He was terrified when we was put in a group with Blizzard and Sparky. The bully, who was also the beautiful Crystal's ex-boyfriend seemed to hate him! Spike felt for sure he was going to die. At least Sparky was a fire dragon, which meant he had fire powers much more powerful than the average fire-breather. However, he still refused to use his power.

"Come on, you little punk," said Blizzard angrily. "I'm ice…you're fire. It's the perfect brawl! You better start throwing some fireballs or I'll freeze you solid…_and _you're little femie-voiced buddy who messed with me a couple days back!"

"I _don't _sound like a girl!" said Spike angrily. His voice cracked a little, which annoyed him. "And anyways…I did _not _mess with you on purpose! You just threatened me!" Blizzard glared at him.

"Shut up! Now…fire-boy. You better start fighting!"

"No!" said Sparky crossing his arms. "I'm not going to fight you! I've made a promise to never use my powers again."

"I bet you don't _have _any powers," said Blizzard. "You know something…I see you with that Misty chic a lot. She seems to push you around. You're too wimpy to stand up to her, aren't you?" Sparky looked away.

"I just listen to her. She's a very close friend, and she likes to lead. I follow," he said quietly.

"You're such a wuss," said Blizzard chuckling at him. "You're like a robot. You don't even have a mind of your own. I bet you don't even have feelings or anything! No wonder she's your only 'friend.'" He made quotation marks with fingers over 'friend.' "Where are your parents, dude? Huh? Did they just ditch you? Did they think you were garbage like she does? I bet they did. I bet they never loved you! You're just a loser…a pathetic loser!"

"I know my parents loved me!" said Sparky, with emotion in his voice. He was starting to get really angry. "Don't talk about things you don't even know!"

"Yeah!" said Spike angrily. "Quit being such a jerk! And back off!" Blizzard smirked a little.

"Aw…isn't that just sweet! Maybe you _do _have one friend…who's just as much of a loser as you are!" Blizzard taunted. The more insults the ice dragon threw at Sparky, the more Sparky was starting to change in appearance. The fire dragon, who was red to begin with, started turning a brighter red all over.

"Dude…you better stop that right now…" said Sparky quietly, his eyes a little glossy. "You're really making me mad now. You better stop…or I'll use my powers in anger and both of us will have regrets! Please…leave me alone."

"What? I'm not afraid of a little fire! And….oh…are you going to cry now? Go ahead and cry me a river! I want to see it!" Blizzard approached Sparky. Sparky backed away from him, but Blizzard reached out and pushed him roughly. Sparky flew back and hit the wall behind him.

"Sparky! No!" said Spike running over. "Stop it, Blizzard!" Blizzard turned toward Spike and breathed ice on him, trapping him from the neck down in a block of ice. Spike found he couldn't move. The ice was numbing his body by the moment. However, he was mostly concentrated on what Blizzard did next. The ice dragon kicked Sparky in the gut, grabbed him, and pick him up off the ground. Spike gasped and shouted at Blizzard again to stop hurting his helpless friend. He wished he could break free from his icy prison, but he tried to no avail. Meanwhile, Sparky, coughing and moaning from the pain in his gut, wriggled free from Blizzard's grip and fell onto the gym floor. He breathed heavily and started glowing an even brighter red. He struggled to his feet and looked over at Spike. Spike was shocked to see that Sparky's orange eyes and spikes were also turning a bright red. The heat he was throwing off his body was so intense, Spike realized the ice he was trapped in was starting to melt.

Then, Sparky looked fiercely at Blizzard. Blizzard, who wasn't very smart tried to reach out and grab Sparky's arms. All of a sudden, Sparky's arms started letting off flames that were being secreted from his scales. Blizzard quickly let go and shrieked in pain. He looked at his palms in shock. They had burns on them. Sparky suddenly made fists with his hands and fire emanated from him in great bursts. His eyes, now black and red with fury even appeared to be burning with the vengeance building up inside him. Blizzard backed away from the frightening fire dragon. At this point, Spike didn't even recognize him as the Sparky he was before. He looked terrifying and filled with sheer, uncontrollable anger. It was almost as if Blizzard had triggered something…had awakened a _monster_.

"The tears burn…" Sparky said in a voice that was a lot deeper than his normal voice. His _voice _was monstrous. "They burn inside me. You don't know what burning means…._you monster_!" How ironic. Sparky thought _Blizzard _was a monster at this point. Blizzard had the look of sheer terror on his face. He was so afraid, he fell over backwards on the floor and tried scooting himself away from Sparky.

"Hey, man! Uh…it was just a joke…no…no hard feelings? Come on…man?" Blizzard was shaking in his terror. Spike found he was finally free from the ice block, as it had now melted away because of the fire coming off of Sparky. In fact, looking around, Spike could see the whole gym class was staring in complete shock at Sparky…an underdog…now the most powerful dragon in the room. However…maybe a little too powerful…too _dark_. Misty ran up to them, terror in her blue eyes. Spike could tell she had _never _seen Sparky like this before. In a desperate attempt to calm him down, she started forming a film of water around her body. She then tried to shoot the water at Sparky to douse the fire, but it did absolutely nothing. The water just sizzled and evaporated as soon as it came near him. Sparky didn't even seem to notice it or her, even though she was shouting at him.

"Sparky! Please don't do anything you'll regret. This isn't you! I believe you now…you knew you couldn't use your powers again. You know it's too strong! Please stop!" Sparky didn't listen. It seemed as if his mind was only focused on Blizzard…of what he wanted to do to him. Instead, Sparky lifted his hand. A glowing fireball formed from his palm. It was about the size of a dodge-ball. Sparky, without hesitation threw it at Blizzard with incredible speed and force. It happened so fast, the terrified ice dragon didn't have any time to react. The flames hit him and he yelled in pain. His scales sizzled and burned away were it hit him. It left his flesh underneath a chard shade of black. It didn't seem like Sparky was satisfied with merely burning his victim. The look in his eyes showed a plot of slow painful death for the victim. Was he that heartless? Was this the _real _Sparky: an evil bloodthirsty beast? Or was it merely a trance of blistering fury? Spike couldn't be sure of anything his friend was thinking or feeling at this point. However, just as Sparky raised his hand to throw another bigger fireball, Misty ran over to him and jumped in front of him.

"Sparky! STOP! That's enough!" she screamed in his face in sheer desperation, her voice trembling with fear and confusion. Sparky's eyes never left Blizzard for a moment, but at last, instead of throwing the fireball at him, he jumped up and punched the floor with it. Misty jumped back and Blizzard struggled to his feet to get away from it. The fireball made a giant crack in the floor. The crack, which was big enough for one of them to fall down into, started spreading from the point of origin to the rest of the gym beyond it, through the wall and into the main lobby. Like a chain reaction of bombs went off, the wall on that side of the gym exploded out to make a huge gap in the wall as well. The crevice was deep and wide and flames shot out from it.

After this, the gym was silent. Spike stood wide-eyed. He glanced over at Sparky who was just standing still, looking a little surprised himself at what the fireball did. He seemed calmed down now, however. Spike, a bit fearful for _his _life, cautiously approached Sparky. He glanced at Misty who was staring at Sparky with tears in her eyes. She looked either shocked, hurt, or terrified. Spike couldn't tell which one, but it was probably all three.

"Sparky?" he said calmly turning to the fiery red dragon. Just then, Sparky looked at Spike and gave him a menacing glare. Spike stepped back a little in fear. His heart dropped like a stone. What was Sparky going to do to _him_? At first, Sparky looked like he was going to throw another fire bomb, but then he stopped short as if he just suddenly realized it was Spike looking back at him. Slowly, his eyes and spikes started turning back to their regular shade of orange and he stopped glowing and his flames died. Sparky started panting, as if he had been holding his breath through the whole incident. His eyebrows curved in as an expression of sorrow and regret came over his face. He glanced over at Misty, who was staring back at him in the same terrified expression as before. His eyes started to look glossy. He glanced over at Blizzard, who was still burnt, and the damage he had done to the floor and the wall and tears started overflowing from his eyes. He gave a look at his hands, overcome by shock at what he did. With eyes wide and wet, he turned and started to run away from all the eyes staring at him. However, Mr. Payne stopped him and glared down at him.

"You're not going anywhere!" he shouted. He pointed at Sparky. "YOU….Counselor's Office….NOW!"

* * *

><p>It wasn't until later that evening, about 5:00 when Spike was able to see Sparky again and find out what the adults did about him. Spike was sitting alone in the boy's dorm room on his bed, when the door opened and Sparky walked in, looking very depressed. Spike had half a mind to be afraid. But he knew that Sparky was his friend. He had to put his fear aside and ask him what happened to him in that gym.<p>

"Hey…Spike…" said Sparky quietly. He walked slowly over to where Spike was sitting.

"Hey, man," said Spike calmly, trying to think of how to ask the question. "What did Head Mistress Haldana and the teachers decide?"

"Oh…they were _going _to expel me, but I guess they decided not to. I think they were also thinking about having me _arrested _even for destruction of school property, but they decided against that too. In the end, the all agreed on detention twice a week for six weeks _and a _therapy session every day after school. I'll have to pay for the damages to the gym and lobby though, so I guess I'll need to get a job," Sparky replied sitting down beside Spike, but still keeping his distance.

"Oh…" said Spike nodding. There was an awkward silence. Suddenly, Spike couldn't wait any longer. "Why, Sparky? What happened to you? You weren't yourself…._Misty_ was scared of you…I mean…_she _knows you better than anybody! What happened? Please…I need to know!" Sparky sighed.

"Most fire dragons aren't like me, Spike," he said. "I have power that none can touch. I was once called 'gifted.'…a…prodigy. My parents always knew I was special. They could never dream of such fire powers. But of course, when somebody has a lot of power, it's dangerous. Like fire…it can just get out of control…." His voice trailed off and bowed his head down, tears starting to fill his eyes. "Well…one day when Misty and I were very young, our parents and the other dragons we were traveling with…(uh…we were kind of like nomads. We never lived in the same place twice, see? And we had a clan of dragons that would keep in contact with the other dragon clans, just in case the Comatose came our way. And it just happened that our clan was in possession of it at this time.)…well uh…these dragons told us not to wonder too far from the campsite. However, Misty and I disobeyed their orders and decided to."

* * *

><p>"Misty? I don't think we should be out this far…I mean…the grown-ups said…"<p>

"I don't care what the stupid grown-ups said!" The blue female dragon turned to look at him and blinked her beautiful blue eyes at him. She crossed her arms. "We can go back as soon as we're done with our adventure!" Sparky moped a little and reluctantly followed her through the forest. He could feel guilt eating away at him. He looked back nervously…half hoping no one would be following them, half hoping someone _would_. He really didn't want to follow Misty up this far away from the camp site, but she was determined to go on an adventure into the woods.

"We're just kids, Mist," he said quietly. "Kids shouldn't go on adventures. That's grown-up stuff."

"Do you ever want to be a grown-up, Sparky?" said Misty glaring at him. "You've got to take risks and be brave like me! We're going, now!"

"You bossy…" Sparky murmured annoyed.

"WHAT was that?" said Misty glaring at him again.

"Uh….nothing…" said Sparky smiling a little at her. Just then, looking ahead, Sparky could see a giant rock in the middle of a clearing.

"We're here!" said Misty jumping up and down. "It's perfect!"

"Why's it perfect?" Sparky asked meekly.

"To practice our powers, silly!" said Misty smiling. "Watch!" Then, she closed her eyes and made fists. A thin film of water started coming from her scales. She threw the water off her body towards the rock. All she did was drench it. She shrugged. "I'd rather go to the lake and _breathe_ under water anyways…" she muttered, a little mad by her power. "Okay…you go! You're good with fire! I've seen you! Everybody says you could be a warrior someday." Sparky felt himself blush.

"I'm not…_that_ good…" he said smiling a little. "But…I'll try it." He took a deep breath and made fists. He could feel his stomach warming up inside. The flames churned inside it. He breathed slowly…just like his dad taught him. Then, he pushed the fire out through his scales, instead of pushing it through his throat like most dragons did. No member of his family could do _that_. He looked down and saw his red scales glowing with the flames. Misty stared at him in amazement.

"Wow! You're doing it!" she said happily. "Sparky! You're amazing! I've never seen you do it _that _good and bright before! You _are _talented!" Sparky smiled and looked down at his palms. They glowed a bright yellow. He knew Misty would flip when he threw a fireball! He had been practicing that in secret before. He sighed and pushed a large amount of fire into his palm, morphing it into a small sphere. The energy started to weigh heavily on his hand, so he _had _to throw it. Misty jumped up and down and kept encouraging him. He tossed it with great force at the rock. As soon as it hit the rock, the rock exploded, sending the two dragons flying backwards. Sparky skidded back and looked with surprise at the burnt spot where the rock was before. He and Misty weren't hurt. They both stood up and looked at each other. "That was awesome!" said Misty excitedly.

Sparky smiled. He really _was _powerful. He knew he had a lot more in him, though. He could feel it deep down inside him. He had kindled and awakened something great.

* * *

><p>"Sparky! Stop!"<p>

Sparky heard the voice, but had no idea who was talking. He didn't understand. What was better than seeing what he had created? The orange light glowed and danced before him. It bowed to him…its master. The flames reached to the dark heavens, trying to grab the stars for more fuel. The warmth of the flames was inside him…around him…in his sight…filling his mind and vision. It was in his soul. How could he stop now? It was his creation…roaming like a beast in the night…glowing just as Celestia's sun always did. How he loved that sun…its warmth. Even now, when it was resting, the warmth was still here. He loved it. How could he stop? What was so bad about…..

"Sparky! Please…don't do this! You don't know what you're doing! This isn't you! Sparky!" Misty? Those blue eyes…staring at him. Were they hers? Fear? They showed fear! Misty? Her touch…so gentle and comforting. Wait…she was touching him? How? Wait…water…no! Water! Water…fire…no fire! Cool water was dousing his fire. For a moment of panic he couldn't breathe. His fire was gone! Panic and fear filled his heart to replace it. All of a sudden he came to the realization that he didn't need the fire to live. He was starting to come back to his normal self now. What had happened? He gazed at the fire beyond him, still burning bright. It was burning the ground…the grass…a tent. Tent? Campsite. NO! Sparky felt his heart beating faster.

"What have I done?" he whispered. "Misty…I…where are the others?" Misty's eyes were filling with tears by the moment.

"The fire…_led them_ here…yes…_them_. They have the Comatose. They…" She started crying uncontrollably. Sparky felt his heart and stomach drop. His knees fell out from beneath him. He stared at his palms in shock. He kneeled there…broken…guilt shattering his heart, facing an image that burned….that burned in his memory forever.

* * *

><p>Spike didn't exactly know how to respond to the story. There was some pieces missing still. He wasn't sure if he dared to ask. Sparky was almost crying now.<p>

"It was my fault…" he whispered swallowing hard. "After that, we contacted another clan about the Comatose. Luckily…they managed to get it back and hide it in what would become Fillydelphia. Misty and I had to grow up so fast after that. We were on our own. That's when we went to work for Princess Celestia. We promised her to keep it guarded well. However, when the new industrialized town was built over that spot, that made it a lot harder. Sometimes the princess would stop in the town herself to check up on things. But when the school was built over where it was buried, Misty and I knew the Treasure Seekers had an elaborate plan to steal it without arousing too much suspicion. Spike…in reality…I'm the reason why you're even here. If it wasn't for my stupid powers…maybe the Treasure Seekers wouldn't have invaded our campsite that night. They wouldn't have found us…if it weren't for my flames." Sparky started crying.

"It's okay, man," said Spike putting his hand on Sparky's shoulder. Just then, his shoulder started getting hot because fire was just beginning to come out of it. Spike quickly moved his hand away. Sparky sighed and calmed himself down.

"After that…I learned to only let my fire come out when I have emotions like sadness or anger. That's why I always seem chill about everything, Spike. Most of the time, I'm not really…but I've learned to suck it up. It's not easy being the kid that screwed everything up in life."

"I don't think you did…" said Spike calmly. "Sparky…you have amazing power, but you don't mean to let it go out of control. It just does. I don't think any of what happened that night is your fault. You said you don't really remember much of it, anyway. You just know the end result. That doesn't just automatically make everything your fault. Don't cry. It's okay." Sparky nodded and sighed.

"You're a good friend, Spike," he said quietly. "I'm lucky to have dragons like you and Misty who actually understand and don't see me as….a monster."

"I don't, buddy," said Spike smiling. "No matter what happened, you're still my friend. But…your fire…is that what you dream about constantly?"

"Yeah…that's it," said Sparky sighing. "Misty trusts me with all her heart, but…I don't trust myself. Every night, just about…I always have a nightmare where something happens and I get mad….and my fire gets out of control and Misty….I…she ends up dying because of it. And…I try to fight it…but…it takes control of me….and I can't stop it….and….Misty…." He paused, trying to keep from crying again. Spike could tell by the way he swallowed that a giant lump was in his throat. After a moment, Sparky continued. "For me to follow her and trust for so many years…that should tell you how much she means to me. She's my best friend in the whole world and I _love her_…but…the way she looked at me earlier…it…it was like the nightmare was coming to life. And…I know I need to talk to her too. But…how can I face her after that, Spike? I just don't know…"

"Sparky," said Spike sighing. "If you two are as close as you say you are, she'll understand. Just tell her exactly what you told me. Just let her know how much you care about her and stuff. She'll still be friends with you…it won't change anything. No matter what happens…even if you're split apart from your friend like how Twilight and I were split apart…friendship isn't just magic…friendship is forever." Sparky smiled at him and stood up.

"You're right, Spike. Thanks for listening. I'm going to go find her and talk to her."

"Yeah! You go do that," said Spike smiling and standing up too. "I'll meet you guys at dinner, okay?" He and Sparky walked to the door and left the room. "Oh! And Sparky…use my gems to pay for the damages, okay? It's my gift to you….no strings attached."

"Thank you so much, Spike. I appreciate that. So…I'll see you later, man…" Sparky looked back at Spike one more time, gratitude in his eyes, and walked down the hall. He disappeared through the door. Spike was glad everything could be ironed out. He thought perhaps it really was destiny he came here. Just then, he was pulled from his thoughts by a voice behind him.

"Hey, Spike…" The purple dragon whirled around and was met by a pair of gorgeous light blue eyes.

"Ohh….h-hey…Crystal," said Spike stuttering a little. He felt his cheeks turn red. She looked _very _beautiful….(even more so than usual.) Oh…yes…destiny…for sure.

"Spike…I needed to talk to you," she said seriously.

"What about?" Spike asked cocking his head.

"I saw what Sparky did in gym class earlier…" she said sighing. "You saw it too…"

"Well yeah…but it's okay now," said Spike nodding. "We got everything straightened out."

"No…Spike…" said Crystal shaking her head. "You don't understand….I think you're on the wrong side."

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Continued Author's Note: DUN DUN DUN! :O You know…I feel bad for poor Sparky. :( He reminds me of some misunderstood movie antagonist who's really good inside….like Darth Vader! ;D) Hey! I love those guys! I think their awesome. Why? Because…I'm a girl…and a nerd. 8) **


	14. Romance and Deception

**Author's Note: Hello! Yup…read the chapter title. The reason why: I sneaked a little OC *shipping* in here. (Yes the word is sneaked NOT snuck.) ;) **

***FWI: 'shipping' means either a development of a relationship or a romance between two characters…in case you didn't know that. ;)* **

**And don't worry...this chapter is shorter than the last one. :)**

Chapter Fourteen

"Romance and Deception"

"W-what?" Spike couldn't believe what Crystal just said to him. He blinked a little in surprise at her statement. "What…are you talking about?" He asked clearing his throat, trying to appear oblivious to what she was saying to him.

"Spike…" said Crystal raising her eyebrows in a look of concern. "I couldn't help but hear about this conspiracy. My parents told me about the Comatose long ago. It's a powerful treasure. I know what you and Sparky and Misty are up to, but I don't think they're being completely honest with you."

"Well…they do keep things from me," said Spike nodding a little. "But I do trust them!"

"Exactly," said Crystal looking down. "What if they're playing with you? What if _they're _the real Treasure Seekers? Did you ever think about that? If they can have you on their side, there's no stopping them."

"Well…" Spike felt his heart start to beat faster at that possibility. "Misty…is a bit too obsessed with finding the Comatose, but…I don't see how that's even possible. They're….my friends. I mean…how…?"

"I know it's a crazy thought, Spike," said Crystal. "But I'm just trying to help you. I mean…you seem very nice and….well…please just hear me out."

"Hm…" said Spike, a little suspiciously. He was torn because he liked Crystal, but he also thought his friends were being honest. Could it be, though? It was worth finding out. "Okay…" he said. "What's your theory?" Crystal looked around.

"Let's talk…somewhere else."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure it's okay?" said the red dragon, curving his eyebrows in sadly.<p>

"Sparky…I told you…I'm fine now," said Misty for about the tenth time. Sparky had given her quite a scare in the gym, but after he explained things more to her, she felt a lot better. "It doesn't change our relationship any. You're still my best friend, and you know it."

"Thanks, Misty," Sparky replied. "And…yeah. I just wanted you to know…that…uh…no matter what happens or what my fire turns me into, it doesn't change how I feel about life…how I feel about my friends…how I feel about you…." Misty felt her lips curl into a little smile. Sparky's eyes lit up. "Hey! You're _smiling_! It's a real smile, isn't it?" Misty cleared her throat and stopped smiling, realizing that she was. She'd never admit how good it felt to feel a ray of hope and happiness in life again. "I haven't seen you smile like that in a long time, Mist."

"Oh…whatever," said Misty shrugging. "It's not like I was happy or anything…"

"You can choose to be…" said Sparky. He came a little closer to her. "Remember? Like it used to be…"

"Times have changed…" said Misty swallowing hard and looking down. "No bliss, Sparky…never again. True bliss…happiness has died in me. It turned me into _this_." She pointed to her black makeup. "You know this. I shouldn't have to remind you." Sparky sighed a little and lifted her face up so she'd look at him.

"Look at me…" said Sparky quietly. "Look at what I've become…and yet I still find what little joys there are in life, Mist. It's a choice. And no matter what happens…you'll always have me…your shoulder to cry on…if and when you need it. You know…you mean the world to me."

"You're sweet, Spark," said Misty, feeling a little wave of tears starting to come to her eyes. She blinked them back and swallowed the lump forming in her throat. "I'm glad we've worked things out…and I know I have someone to count on." Sparky smiled. His eyes were soft. They danced with light shimmering on them in golden beams….like embers dancing in the wind. Then again, the glistening lobby made everything look shiny and majestic as light bounced off of marble and glass in the room and reflected beauty in ordinary things. Out of the corner of her eye, Misty could see two figures moving through the otherwise empty lobby. Purple. Spike! She whirled around to look, but then saw something she couldn't believe. Spike was exiting the building with…_Crystal_! Her mouth fell open.

"Did you SEE THAT?" she shouted angrily.

"Hm?" said Sparky. Misty turned to looked at him. He was looking at her funny. "See what?"

"Umm…" said Misty, caught off guard by the way he was looking at her, which in her mind was a little creepy. "_Why _are you looking at me that way?" Sparky scratched his neck.

"Hehe…I…um…the….the…light…makes you look kind of...pretty."

"Uh…" said Misty raising an eyebrow. "Thanks?…but…anyways: I just saw Spike walking outside of the building…and he was with _her_! Crystal! I thought I told him to stay away from her!"

"He's pretty convinced Crystal's fine," said Sparky shrugging. "Why are you so worried?"

"Oh come on," growled Misty. "I can see through her. She's just using Spike! She is! I'll bet you she's one of _them_! She's flirting with Spike to reel him in and then when she had him where she wants him, she'll make the kill…literally! She just a seductive, sleazy, conniving little….!"

"OKAY! I get it…" said Sparky putting his hand up quickly. "No need to _describe her_ anymore. Misty huffed and bit her lip.

"Whatever," she replied. "The point is…we need to follow them! I'll bet you money she's got Spike wrapped around her finger. If so, he'll believe anything she tells him. Come on! We've got to see what they're doing!" she grabbed Sparky's arm and pulled him toward the door after the other two dragons. They walked out of the building and silently followed Crystal and Spike through the parking lot. The white and purple dragon walked down the street a ways until they came to the same restaurant Sparky and Misty met Spike and Twilight at.

"They went into that restaurant," said Sparky shrugging. "Maybe they're on a date or something. I know Spike has a big crush on her and it sounded like she likes him too!"

"We need to spy on them!" said Misty, feeling angry. "He should know better than to associate with her like that! I'm telling you…she's bad news!"

"Aw….come on!" said Sparky sighing. "I don't want to spy on them! You're the one with a camera and paranoia…why don't you just go and leave me out of this?"

"Uh! Because this is serious! I'll need you for backup just in case!" said Misty huffing.

"In case of what exactly?" said Sparky raising an eyebrow. "They start smooching? Seriously, Mist…I don't need to be there just 'cause you've got a little crush on the guy!"

"I….do NOT have a little _crush _on him!" said Misty angrily. Sparky smirked and raised an eyebrow at her. "Whatever," she said rolling her eyes. "Please just come with me!" Sparky sighed.

"Okay…" said Sparky sighing. "The things I do for you…" The water and fire dragon walked into the restaurant. They looked around the room, but couldn't see Spike and Crystal anywhere.

"I bet they're in that private balchony in the back," said Misty pointing. "Come on!" She pulled Sparky quickly over to the other end of the restaurant, hoping no waitress ponies would try and seat them. At last, they approached the private room and peered around the corner to look inside. It was a relatively large room with a stone floor and fake plants all around the perimeter. It had candles all around one small table in the middle. It was the perfect romantic setting. Spike and Crystal were sitting together at the table talking a little. "Oh…just look at them!" said Misty glaring at them. "She's making doll-eyes at him. There's no stopping her _now_. We have to wait and watch them from a different area."

"What do you propose?" said Sparky sighing and smirking at little. "Miss Jealous?" Misty rolled her eyes.

"Come on! Let's think," said Misty. "Where can we hide where no one can see us?"

"You know…" Sparky mumbled under his breath. "Maybe you wouldn't be so jealous if you stopped to notice….what's right in front of you…"

"What…?" said Misty raising an eyebrow at him.

"Nothhhiinnnggg…" said Sparky sheepishly. Misty sighed and glanced over at Crystal and Spike again. They were looking out the balcony, that they were sitting right next to and saying something about what was outside. Now was their chance! In a flash, Misty grabbed Sparky's arm and roughly pulled him around the corner and the two dove into one of the plants in the room. It was big enough to conceal them. Misty peered through the rubbery leaves, watching the two dragons. "Really?" whispered Sparky, annoyed. She could feel his presence right next to her.

"I'm so sorry I didn't choose a plant with more space!" whispered Misty sarcastically. Sparky's eyes grew a little bigger and glossier. He smiled a little to keep from chuckling.

"I'm not complaining…this is kind of cozy!" Misty elbowed him and glared at him.

"SHHHhhh!" she said with closed teeth. "They'll hear us! …..?...quit blushing! I didn't think this was supposed to be _romantic_ at all!"

"Whhaa..? I'm not blushing…" said Sparky sheepishly. His cheeks were red (well…more than usual) and they were glowing a little. Some tiny flames were coming off of them. Misty raised an eyebrow at him and rolled her eyes. "Just…stop that…the plant's going to catch on fire!"

"I told you…I can't control it when I'm blushing!" whined Sparky.

"SHHHH!"

"Hey…did you hear something?" said a voice from the room. Spike's.

"Oh…crap…" Misty whispered as one of the leaves on the plant started burning.

* * *

><p>While Sparky and Misty were following the two unsuspecting dragons, Spike was beginning to be very curious as to what Crystal was talking about. He figured, since she wanted to go out with him and talk to him about, she must've cared about him. She looked very lovely tonight in a sparkling silver top and black slacks. Then again…she always looked lovely in whatever she wore. Spike wasn't sure why she was especially beautiful and alluring tonight. Perhaps it was her makeup or perfume. Whatever it was…it was…intoxicating. Her beauty was intoxicating. But…a rose without thorns? Spike knew he had to be careful at the same time. Misty thought for sure <em>she <em>was the true enemy. Then again…was _Misty _the enemy? Sparky? It was very confusing. He wasn't sure what to think at this point. All he could do was follow Crystal and listen to whatever her theory was about the conspiracy…and get a nice dinner date out of it too!

"Table for two please…and could we have a more private spot?" Crystal asked the mare who would seat them. The pony nodded and led the two across the restaurant to a fancy terrace of sorts with a table in the middle. It was a pretty romantic spot. Spike sat down at the table and gazed at Crystal. She smiled a little at him.

"So…" said Spike sighing a little. "What is your theory? I'm willing to listen."

"Let me get a little information first, Spike," said Crystal cocking her head and pushing her hair gently away from her face. "Where exactly was the first place you met Sparky and Misty?"

"Oh…I met them here," said Spike. "They were sitting together at the restaurant and they came over and started talking to me. I think they had been spying on me…at least Misty was. She is kind of stalker-ish."

"I see," said Crystal nodding. She pointed to the streets outside of the little balcony they were on. "As you can see, there are a lot of alleyways in the town. They're perfect places for anyone to hide." Spike looked and nodded. All of a sudden, he heard some scuffling. He turned his head to look, but saw no one else on the terrace. He sighed.

"I'd just hate to think that the two dragons I befriended and grew to like a lot may really be my enemies."

"I totally get it," said Crystal reaching across the table and caressing his hand. Spike smiled a little and blushed. "But…I just want to make sure you're safe!" Spike sighed and nodded. All of a sudden, he heard voices coming from somewhere. "Hey! Did you hear something?" Crystal turned around to look behind her.

* * *

><p>Misty quickly secreted water out of her hand and grabbed the leaf that was starting to burn. It sizzled and smoked a little. She and Sparky held their breath. Crystal shrugged and turned back around in her seat.<p>

"Nope," she said sweetly. Misty and Sparky sighed with relief.

"Can you believe her?" Misty whispered. "She's trying to convince Spike _we're _the enemy! I'm about ready to jump out and punch that girl! Wha? OH my gosh…she's caressing his hand!" She growled under her breath and started turning purple. "She is so dead!"

"Hold it, Mist!" said Sparky grabbing her arm to keep her from jumping out. "Listen to what they're saying! She's just looking out for Spike. I don't think she means any harm. Listen!"

"I just have a terrible feeling about those two. What did they tell you?" Crystal asked.

"Well, they want to find the Comatose and have me eat it so it will be destroyed for good," said Spike sighing. "…which I'm very nervous about."

"Aw…I see," said Crystal nodding. "But I doubt that's what they really want to do, Spike. I have a feeling they're just using you to get the Comatose. Then, when it comes down to it, they'll run off with it and use its power!"

"I would hope not!" said Spike sighing. "But…what if you are right? What if that's really what they want? Maybe…maybe they are just using me. Maybe they're not my true friends. And…and I thought they were…" he looked sadly down at the table.

"Oh…no!" said Sparky. "He's actually believing her theory! This isn't good!"

"We need to get out there and show him she's messing with his head! I'll personally show Crystal what happens when she gets _ideas_," said Misty cracking her knuckles. "Look what's going on now!" Crystal stood up from the table and walked over to Spike. Spike stood up too.

"What are you going to do, do you think?" she asked him.

"I know…" said Spike sighing. "I'm going to go back to the school. I think I need to get that Comatose myself and end this before it gets even more dangerous."

"That's a good idea," said Crystal smiling. "You should. Where do you think it's hidden?"

"Well…I'm pretty sure it's under the basement," said Spike. "I'll just need to find a way to get down there."

"Do…you want me to come with you?" said Crystal. She gently caressed his face. Spike blushed severely.

"Uh…that's very sweet of you, Crystal…but…I think I'd better do this on my own. I mean…the princess wants me to and…I know what I have to do. It's my destiny. I'm sure of it," he said with certainty.

"Of course," said Crystal nodding and slowly putting her arms around his neck. "But…I'm afraid I can't let you do that…"

"Oh…no….NO!" Misty said gasping about what happened next.

* * *

><p>Spike raised an eyebrow at Crystal and cocked his head. He opened his mouth to say something, but all of a sudden, he felt Crystal hands suddenly wrap around his neck and she squeezed hard. He tried to gasp in surprise, but then he found he couldn't breathe. His eyes grew wide as he looked at Crystal again. She was giving him a sinister smirk. Her eyes, once beautiful were now red and evil looking. She was trying to <em>kill <em>him! Misty was right all along! She was never to be trusted. Why did he listen to her? Now he was being choked to death. In this one moment of panic…and fear…Spike reached out to try and fight her off. He tried to push fire up through his throat, but she squeezed it tighter. He could feel his body growing cold. Everything was starting to go dark. He was slipping. He could feel his body giving in. The darkness was starting to swallow him. His eyes fell shut. NO! No….

"HIIIIIYAAAA!" Spike's eyes shot open for a split second. The next thing he knew, Misty was tackling Crystal to the ground. Crystal was still trying to hang on to his neck, but at last she let go. Spike gasped for air. He dropped to the ground and coughed. He inhaled and exhaled deeply, savoring the oxygen as it entered his lungs again. He looked up and could see Misty wrapping her arms around Crystal's neck. Sparky ran over to the table and grabbed a knife off of it. He held it to Crystal's throat.

"Let her go, Misty," he said. "I've got this one." Misty sighed and let go of the white dragon. Crystal coughed and struggled to her feet. However, Misty grabbed her wrists and twisted them a little behind her back. Sparky held the knife right below her neck. "Now…who are you, really?" said the fire dragon.

"I'm…I'm a Treasure Seeker…" said Crystal hanging her head and sighing. She turned her head toward Misty. "You saw through me this whole time..."

"HA! I knew it!" said Misty jumping a little in triumph. She almost let go of Crystal's wrists in the excitement of her victory.

"I…I don't believe it…" said Spike looking up at Crystal breathing heavily still. "You…you tricked me. All this was just a lie! You were using me! You just wanted to know where the Comatose was! You tricked me into telling you! You…you tried to kill me! Why? Why….?" He instantly felt hurt. Crystal looked away.

"ANSWER him!" said Misty roughly pulling her hair. Just then…the hair fell loosely right off Crystal's head. Misty's eyes grew wide. She raised an eyebrow at the blue wig. "You…really were wearing a wig this whole time?..._why_?"

"Ehe…I thought it would help me seduce the purple one," said Crystal smirking a little.

"OH…my gosh….you are such a floozy! All this time you were finding ways to seduce and lure Spike in with your false beauty just so you could kill him?"

"Uh…pretty much," said Crystal nodding. Her true spikes were red like her eyes. She wasn't very beautiful anymore. She looked back at Spike. "Did you really think I _liked _you? Phf! Like a chic would like a shrimp like you." Spike hung his head.

"Shut up!" said Misty. "Now…we know that you Treasure Seekers have cleaver ways to lure your prey in. I can't believe you'd do _this, _though. Don't you realize you've just about shattered his heart? You make me sick!"

"I know…" said Crystal sighing. "Trust me…I didn't _want _to do this…but…my parents made me…"

"Oh…right…blame it on Mom and Dad…" said Sparky raising his eyebrows at her and lowering the knife a bit.

"It's true!" said Crystal sighing. "I'm not lying about that. My parents are Treasure Seekers, so I'm cursed with the job too. Ow! Hey…can you please let me go? You're hurting me!"

"OH…and you didn't hurt my friend?" said Misty aggressively. "You know where the Comatose is, Treasure Seeker….and if what you said is true, I have a feeling your parents won't be pleased if you don't get go get it, now will they? There's no way I'm letting go!" Just then, Crystal roughly kicked Misty in the leg. Misty shouted and grabbed her leg, letting go of Crystal. Crystal sprinted over to the edge of the balcony and swung herself over the edge landing on the pavement below. She ran down the street away from the restaurant. Misty growled and kicked the table, hurting her leg even more. She cursed under her breath.

"Well…there she goes," said Sparky sighing. "We've got to get the Comatose before she does, Misty!"

"You know what…I'm not even worried," said Misty chuckling with a crazed look in her eyes. "You know why? Because we've got the gem dragon and _she _didn't get rid of him! I don't care if she's just doing Mommy and Daddy's dirty work. She's going to pay for this! Oh…don't you worry, Sparky. When we get to that basement…when we meet her again…I'm not holding back…I'm going to turn _her _black and blue! That little….!"

"OKAY…you do that…" interrupted Sparky wide-eyed. He looked at Spike, who was still kneeling on the floor, shocked by the series of events. "Spike…she's not going to hurt you again. I think Misty will make sure of that. We'd better head back, okay?" Spike hung his head and felt tears starting to well up in his eyes. A lump formed in his throat.

"I don't _want _to go back…" he said quietly. "This week…this detour has been the worst part of my life! How would you like it if….you came here, expecting a normal school. Then…next thing you know…you're thrown into a conspiracy, have to leave your best friend, find out that your princess deceived you, you almost get killed a couple times, you can't trust anyone…and to top it all off, you find out the girl you liked is psychopath who just wanted you dead! I mean…why did it have to be me? I didn't deserve this! I don't need this!"

"But…" said Sparky calmly. "Your destiny…"

"I don't want or need destiny!" said Spike standing up. "This isn't my fight! I can't take this anymore! I want my life back! I want Twilight back! I just need to go home…where I belong!"

"Not after you help us destroy the Comatose!" said Misty. "You promised! You promised Princess Celestia!"

"Yeah?" said Spike angrily. "Well…she was wrong! I can't do this anymore! I'm not strong like you guys! I don't even know why I need to be involved!"

"Spike…" said Misty. "I know…this shouldn't be our fight. It isn't fair…but our dragon ancestors fought. We have a legacy to carry on!"

"I don't care about a stupid legacy!" shouted Spike, feeling his face turn hot at his anger. Misty was turning purple in anger.

"Oh…boy, you shouldn't have said that…" she said with clenched teeth.

"Misty!" Sparky said putting his hand up. "He doesn't know…everything…"

"He's going to let our parents' legacy die, Sparky! Our parents didn't have to die! Their legacy shouldn't!" said Misty, her voice shaking in emotion.

"I'm sorry your parents died," said Spike calmly. "But this isn't _my _fight."

"Oh, yeah?" said Misty. "Why do you suppose there aren't hardly any gem dragons left, Spike? We know you're an orphan like us…so why? Did it ever occur to you that you could be the only gem dragon left? Because…you…you are." Spike felt his heart rate increase. His eyes widened.

"W-what?" he whispered. "I'm…I'm….no! No…that's…that can't be true…"

"So…your race…has died…all in vain. Is that it, Spike? Are you _happy _that I told you that, hm? Now do you see why I didn't tell you everything?" said Misty, tears starting to fill her eyes. "And you thought _I _were the enemy?" Spike felt his hands tense up and his tears burn with anger.

"You _are _my enemy….because you really _were _using me. You tricked me into helping you, just so you wouldn't have to tell me I was the last gem dragon! You lied to me! You kept this from me! I would've preferred you would've just told me! But…no…you're _not _my friend! I HATE you!" Misty's eyes grew wide. She didn't say anything…neither did Sparky. She blinked in surprise and tears trickled down her face, leaving black makeup lines in their path. Spike backed away from them and ran out of the restaurant. Everything flew past him…streets, carriages, ponies, and dragons, until he came to the school. His rushed downstairs to the dorms and sat on his bunk sobbing with every breath he took.

* * *

><p>Misty stood, looking shocked and dazed. Sparky looked at her sadly. She was crying silently…as she always did. He approached her. He wanted to hold her in his arms and comfort her. Would she let him? In this moment, would she even let the one guy who'd always been there for her…who cared about her so much he'd die for her in an instant…who loved her more than anything in the world but never told her. Would she accept sympathy? He wasn't sure, but he gently held her hand and caressed it with his fingers.<p>

_Ha…just friendship…suuureee…_he thought.

Misty sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder, seeming to appreciate the comfort. Then, she quickly walked towards the entrance to the terrace taking a deep breath. She looked at Sparky.

"Let's go…" she said smiling a little at him, as a thank you. Sparky nodded and opened his mouth to speak.

"Misty…I…." Nope. He wasn't going to say it. "Uh…yeah…let's go."

_Aw man…yup…just friendship…. _

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Continued Author's Note: Poor Spike. :( **

**Also: Yeah Sparky…just friendship…you shouldn't be going outside of the friendship genre…what's wrong with you? ;) But…on the other hand…that could be the plotline of a sequel: the OC Sparky must confess his true feelings for Misty! ;D HA: fire and water. How ironic. And...hey...give me a break...it's hard to pick two genres, especially when you're a hopeless romatic! ;} REVIEW! FAVORITE! PLEASE! XD**


	15. Final Battles

**Author's Note: Hey bronies! This is IT! My story is coming to a close! We only have this chapter (which is pretty long) and one more after that…(well two more if you count the Epilogue.) HOW will it all end? :O Read and see! **

Chapter Fifteen

"Final Battles"

The sun in its glorious orange glow melted beyond to horizon, to sleep the night away. Luna's moon rose new and young, ready for its pure glow to light the way through the darkness.

Now, in the moment of watching the moon from the top of the bunk, Spike wished there was light to shine through the darkness he felt closing in around him. Everything was horrible now. He found out that he was the last gem dragon left in Equestria. Misty took advantage of him because of that. He felt hurt and alone in this moment. He sighed wearily. He wasn't sure what time it was. He thought it must've been pretty late. He had been lying down for a while, crying and sleeping a little bit. He wanted Twilight to be there with him in this moment. All he wanted to do was cuddle up close to her and lay his head down on her soft mane. He could feel his heart aching for her. Why did he even leave? If he had only known at the beginning all that was going to happen to him the past week, he wouldn't have even come. He knew it would have been better if he had never known the things he just found out earlier.

Spike regretted many things. He also knew very well he was really alone in his thoughts and wishes. He was the only dragon in the dorm room. It was so quiet. He hated it now. He needed comfort at this point. He sighed and jumped off the bunk.

_I need to get out of here, _he thought, approaching his suitcase. Then, he stopped short. _What if Twilight is fine without me? What if…she really doesn't even notice I'm gone? I mean…I think maybe she took me for granted sometimes, but…what if she really doesn't love me, like she always said. Maybe…she was ready to go on without me. _He sighed and knelt down by his suitcase sadly. Where could he go? Without Twilight…his purpose in life was gone. Sighing, he opened his suitcase, thinking about the friends he used to have in Ponyville.

"Rarity…still the mare of my dreams," he said dreamily, smiling a little. "Pinkie Pie…an awesome friend with amazing advice…as random as she usually is. Rainbow Dash…the greatest flyer I've ever seen…and one to pull awesome pranks…even if they're on me." He chuckled a little. "Applejack…an awesome athlete and the most honest, hard-working pony you'd ever meet. I-uh…hope she forgot about the time I almost kissed her when I was daydreaming about Rarity. A-hehe uhh…ahem. And then of course there's Fluttershy…very interested in baby dragons like myself…and well…any other little creatures you can think of. And…." he sighed. "And then there's Twilight…of course. She's…" he felt his throat close up on him. His eyes started to fill with tears again. He crossed his arms and hung his head. "I love you, Twilight…" He managed to squeak out between sobs. He sniffed and wiped the tears from his face. He reached into his suitcase for one of the gems he had left. (He gave most of them to Sparky to cover the damages done to the school.) He gazed at it, wanting to eat it for some comfort. He was about to, but then he noticed something odd out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head and saw a peculiar white object in the corner of his suitcase. "Hey…what's…this?" he asked himself, picking it up. It was a crumpled up piece of paper. "Where'd this come from? Did I set it here by accident?" he said. He unfolded it and looked at it. He immediately recognized Twilight's beautiful penmanship. He read it…and what he read made his heart drop like a stone.

_I wish there were no secrets. I wish I could be honest. Spike has to leave me, but it almost seems as if he's so excited about making new young dragon friends, that he has forgotten me. I told him I'm happy for him. I told him he could leave and it wouldn't faze me whatsoever. I lied. I lied for him. It tears my heart in two. I yearn for everything to take a step backward…to rewind back to the way things should have been. This is my wish. If only I could have it. I regret to say it is impossible. Spike…I'll miss you more than you know, and there's nothing I'd rather have than you by my side forever. _**(See A.N. #1) **

"Twi…! She…she…she really did care and…!" He immediately started crying again, with some joy in a sense. Twilight really did want him! Maybe he could go back. He smiled and wiped his eyes again. "I'm coming, Twi! I will…" he sighed and picked up the same gem again, looking at it for a moment. He could see his reflection in the many little diamond shapes all over it. Just then, he noticed something behind him. He lowered his eyebrows and brought it closer to his face. He saw black and blue. Misty! Just then, before he could react, he saw her lift her arm. She had a _hammer _in her hand! His heart jumped into his mouth. He tried to jump up and stop her, but all of a sudden he felt a hard blow on his head. He could feel the world spinning. He staggered a little, saw stars, and then blackness.

* * *

><p>Twilight gazed up at the glowing moon. A knot formed in her stomach.<p>

_Oh…Spike… _she thought closing her dewy eyes. _I hope I'm not too late. _As soon as she closed her eyes, all she could think about was the moment she first laid eyes on Spike when he was born. He was so small and innocent. She never thought in that moment, she would become the closest thing he had to a mom.

* * *

><p>"Twilight! Did you get that bottle of milk filled up?" a voice called from the other room.<p>

"Uh…almost, Mom!" Twilight called back as she levitated the milk to pour it. Just then she lost her magic grip on it and it spilled all over the counter. "Shoot!" she said under her breath as she ran to find a washcloth. She mopped up the milky mess with a rag.

"Twilight!" Star Sparkle **(See A.N.#2)** shouted from the other room.

"Coming!" said Twilight as she grabbed the bottle in her mouth and galloped into the other room, pushing the door open with her hoof. As soon as she entered the room, a wave of wails and sobs hit her ears. She saw her mother cradling the purple baby dragon in her hooves, and rocking him back and forth to try and calm him down. Twilight galloped up to them and plopped the bottle in his mouth to quiet him. The baby dragon blinked his beautiful green eyes and sighed. He started sucking the bottle of milk contently.

"I'd better go get some more blankets for him," said Twilight's mom. "Can you take him?" Twilight backed away a little and blinked in surprise.

"I uhhh…I don't know…" she said nervously.

"Just for a moment?" said Star Sparkle quickly plopping the little scaly infant in Twilight's hooves. She quickly trotted off to the other room. "I'll be right back!" Twilight clumsily cradled the slippery baby dragon, afraid she might drop him. After a minute of trying to figure out how to properly hold him, she let out a sigh and used her magic to hold the bottle steady in his mouth as he drank the milk. She looked at the other room to watch for her mom. She wanted her to come back and take him! _She_ had experience with this sort of thing! After she noticed her mom wasn't coming back just yet, she sighed and looked down at the baby dragon. Twilight was surprised to find he was looking intently up at her. He seemed very focused on her. She cocked her head at the innocent little creature she was holding in her hooves. She looked deep into the little dragon's big green eyes, and somehow knew deep down with a feeling growing in her heart, they would be together like this forever.

"I…I think we have a special connection…little guy," she said smiling. The dragon cooed and smiled a little at her. Her reached up and touched her nose. Twilight chuckled and examined him. "You need a name, don't you? Well…you have lots of little spikey things going down your back…so…I think I'll call you Spike. Do you…like that name, little guy?" The baby dragon spit the bottle out, giggled and grabbed her mane. "UH!" said Twilight as she felt her mane being tugged hard. "I'll take that as a yes!" she said as her eyes watered a little from the violent tug on her hair. Her mom rushed back into the room, levitated blankets into the air and onto the baby dragon. She grabbed the baby with her hooves and cradled him, taking him from Twilight. Twilight smiled at the little dragon. He was still looking at her. He smiled back.

* * *

><p>The purple unicorn sighed and blinked back the tears that started to form in her dark eyes. The moonlight fell on her face and the stars whispered comfort to her…a comfort she couldn't hear.<p>

* * *

><p>Light was returning to his gaze as his eyelids slowly fluttered open. Spike moaned a little. He felt a sore, tender spot on his head. His vision was a little blurry. He blinked and titled his head up. He could see a light bulb above him and concrete all around him. He looked down and saw he was tied up in a chair. He was tied up very tightly. He tried to wriggle out of it. Just then, he remembered the last thing he saw was Misty with a giant hammer. He angrily tried to squeeze out of it even more.<p>

"Oh…I see you're awake!" said that low voice behind him. Spike jumped, and his eyes grew wide when Misty came around with a sledge hammer in her hand. "Did you HIT ME with that?" he shouted at her.

"You can find lots of cool items at the hardware store! We can use this to break that concrete!" she said smirking.

"ANSWER ME!" Spike yelled at her.

"Oh don't get your spikes in a twist! I didn't hit you _that _hard…just enough to knock you out." She replied. She set the hammer down. "I'm just waiting for Sparky to get down here with the supplies." Just then, the door slowly creaked open and the red fire dragon came downstairs with many items in his arms.

"Okay, Misty. I have water bottles for you to replenish your power and some sheets off my bunk to wrap the Comatose in when we find it." Sparky set them down and glanced at Spike. "Uh…what's he doing here? Misty…" he glared at her. "Why is he tied up? WHAT did you do?"

"She HIT ME with a sledge hammer and kidnapped me!" Spike yelled. With the anger burning inside him, he managed to push green fire out of his throat and burn through the ropes that were holding him.

"DUDE!" said Sparky glaring at Misty. "Was that really necessary?"

"Chill, Spark," said Misty crossing her arms. "Look…I knew he wouldn't come willingly after the whole restaurant incident. So…I brought him down here against his will. Is that really that terrible?"

"YES it is!" said Spike angrily approaching her. "Did you not hear me before? I want NO PART of this anymore! I just want to go home and find Twilight! I don't care about a stupid legacy…I don't care I'm the last gem dragon…I don't care about the Comatose! You are crazy! You won't let this go, will you? It's not my fault you're an orphan, Misty…and it's NOT my fault I'm the last gem dragon! How do I know you didn't just lie to me to make up an excuse? You were lying to me before by keeping things from me? You call me a _friend_? You ARE NOT my friend! You are my enemy! And you already know that I HATE YOU!" Misty glared at him and her face turned red. Just then, her lips started quivering. She backed away from Spike, and her eyes started to fill with tears. Spike hardly noticed. The anger and hatred in him was so strong. He knew how strong she was. He knew he couldn't fight her, but he could attack her verbally. He wanted to lash out even more at her…use every swear word in the book and throw them at her! But before he could say anything more, Misty fell on her knees onto the concrete floor and started sobbing uncontrollably. Spike was a bit taken aback by this. He didn't think Misty would have an emotional breakdown. Maybe…she really did have feelings…and…what he said was hurting her on a deep level. He didn't know what to do at this point. He sighed, calming himself down. Then, he glanced at Sparky, who also seemed surprised. The fire dragon slowly approached Misty.

"Misty…?" he said quietly. He knelt down by the crying blue dragoness and put his arm affectionately around her. She sniffed and looked weakly at Sparky. The tears she cried were black because of her makeup. It stained her blue cheeks gray.

* * *

><p>The lobby was dark except for a few dim lights glowing softly. A figure walked slowly and cautiously through the lobby. She sighed and crossed her arms.<p>

_I never wanted to be a horrible person. I never wanted to be a Treasure Seeker. I didn't want the training. I didn't want anyone to get hurt. I wish I could have a normal life. I'm never who I say I am. I'm always Crystal…never my true identity. Why…? _She pushed on a door leading to a restroom and walked into the room. Looking up, she could see a gray figure turned toward one of the sinks.

"Hm…didn't your mother ever tell you not to hang out in the _girl's _bathroom, Flash?" she said sarcastically.

"Hehe! I'm so sorry, my exceptional little beauty," said the gray dragon smirking. "I'll be on my way…just as soon as I _take care _of things. Now…I must ask…who are you now…_Crystal _or Scarlet?"

_Scarlet….does that name mean anything to me anymore? _She thought.

"Crystal is gone…" the white and red dragoness replied. "She was flawless…sweet…beautiful…seductive and…well…pretty sleazy. She had everything under control, but then that blue goth girl saw through her falseness and destroyed her. Now…Scarlet is here…reporting for duty."

"Ha! That blue dragoness doesn't scare me," replied Flash smiling. "We'll be rid of her too, don't worry."

"How do you propose we do that? I mean…how will _this _help?" she gestured toward the sinks.

"You shall see…." Replied flash. He let out his weasel-like laugh. "You know what is humorous? That stupid little unicorn had absolutely no idea what I was talking about when I confronted her earlier today! I scared her so badly; she's probably lying around wallowing in….oh…whatever ponies wallow in." Scarlet rolled her eyes.

"Good for you," she said sighing. Just then, she felt a heavy, dark presence behind her. She whirled around and stared at a pair of yellow eyes far above her head.

"Flash…I took care of the other bathroom like you said," said a deep voice.

"Very good, brother Boom," said the lightning dragon smiling even wider. "Hehehehe! Now…one more to finish…and there!" said flash as his clogged up the drain of the sink with a rag and turned the water on all the way in all the sinks. "Toilets next!" Scarlet rolled her eyes again.

"I wish Blizzard was here…" she said sighing. "He's my friend and a natural bully! He could've been useful. If only he didn't get severely burned by the fire dragon. Although…I hated that you made me pose as his ex-girlfriend…ew!"

"And…wimpy girlish-voiced dragon falls for 'hot' dragoness with a history of dating a jock. Cliché…yes…did it work? Also a yes! You should be thanking me! You've been useful with your…well…_charming_ powers." Flash chuckled. Boom rolled his big yellow eyes around. He breathed deeply, in low thunder-booms, which sent shivers up Scarlet's spine.

"Hehehe!" said Flash, grinning again. "Ahem…my dear, I would not fret about _them_. They may be a strong threesome, but we…are also…and probably stronger! It's perfect. Haldana's going to be meeting us in a couple hours to collect the Comatose. We just need to get it for her. In the meantime…we just have to wait…for the tables to turn…."

* * *

><p>Spike wasn't sure what he could say to Misty. As he stood there, watching her cry into Sparky's shoulder, he started to regret the things he said. He started to have compassion on her. She was hurting…probably all the time, even though she usually didn't show it. The purple gem dragon sighed and knelt down in front of her.<p>

"Misty…I…I'm sorry," said Spike gently. "I didn't mean that. I don't _hate you_. I just got really mad…but…I can see why you kept things from me now. I'm sorry…"

"No…" said Misty sniffling and looking at him. "I deserved that. I'm sorry, okay? It's just hard to know something as deep as that. You're right about the fact that I took advantage of your ignorance. I just felt it best we didn't tell you, so it wouldn't come to this. You see, Spike, ever since my and Sparky's parents died…I lost hope in my life. I was a mess. It got down to the point where the only thing I felt I was living for was to get revenge on the Treasure Seekers. Sparky was the only light in the darkness of my heart. If you knew me then…even though I was so young…you'd have known my heart had turned black. I wanted to find the Comatose only with the purpose of ending my enemies. I was becoming like them….obsessed…bloodthirsty. All because they killed almost everyone I loved. The only reason why we survived was because of Sparky." She glanced at the fire dragon lovingly. Sparky hung his head.

"That's not true…" he said quietly. "It's my fault they _died_."

"Sparky…don't blame yourself…" Misty tried to say. Sparky stopped her.

"Let me tell what happened," he interrupted. "You see, Spike, that fateful day, when my fire powers went out of control and spread to the campsite. The adult members of the clan were trying to put out the fire, but it was too strong. We could never have known the Treasure Seekers were near the campsite. They saw the smoke and found us. Then…they…" He started to choke up. "They were relentless. They massacred our clan, Spike. If I had only listened to Misty when she told me to stop…if I had controlled my flames…our parents would still be alive…" Sparky started crying too.

"Sparky! No more of that," said Misty sharply. "Those Treasure Seekers must've known where the campsite was before the attack. They eventually came after me and Sparky. But Sparky's fire was so strong, they couldn't come near us. Soon, they gave up and stole the Comatose from us. After that is when I had the urge to bring those who killed my parents and all who helped them to their ultimate demise. But when we began working for Princess Celestia, she helped me realize that getting revenge is not the best path. Still…I fear I may be tempted to use its power even now when it comes down to it. That is one of the main reasons why I wanted to destroy it so quickly. Now, the next generation has followed in their parents' footsteps. Soon…they will come and we must fight. I don't except you to now, Spike. I've put you through enough already. It's just that…recently…when Princess Celestia told us there was one gem dragon left…you…it gave me a hope I haven't had in years. The reason why I didn't tell you everything was because I didn't want to lose you. I didn't want to lose that hope." She looked down and sighed, tears still coming out of her eyes. Spike nodded slowly.

"So…when your parents died. Is that why you…uh…" said Spike carefully.

"Yeah. That's why I'm a goth. That's why I refuse to smile or feel true happiness or love again," said Misty shrugging. "You can go ahead and say it's stupid if you want. I don't know…it probably is. You know something Spike…the reason why the other gem dragons are gone is because the Treasure Seekers knew they could eat and destroy the Comatose if they were smart enough to do so. But…the princess told us that some ponyfolk found your egg, but your parents where…gone. So…you don't remember your parents when they died. I had to witness it firsthand. I saw them fight the Treasure Seekers. I saw the blood. And when they breathed their last…I looked away." Misty broke down crying again. Spike's heart melted. He felt a lump forming in his throat. He reached out and gently touched her shoulder to try and comfort her.

"I'm so sorry, Misty…" he whispered. "I feel for you…I really do! You've had a hard life."

"Thanks…" she replied, trying to calm herself down. "But…you'll never really understand the burden I have….the weight on my shoulders. So dark…and heavy…I can only express it with blackness…because I try to fill the black hole that used to be my heart."

"You don't need that weight anymore, Misty," said Spike. You're right about the fact that I'll never know exactly what you're going through, but I have accepted the fact that I'm an orphan. You really need to let this go. You don't _need this_…" he said motioning to her makeup. Misty nodded and sighed.

"I know…" she said quietly.

"I've been trying to tell you that for a long time, Mist," said Sparky holding her hand. "You have to stop torturing yourself because of what happened in the past. Let the burdens…all the battles…just fade into memory. Don't let it weigh you down anymore." Sparky gently pulled her black gloves off. "You don't need it." Misty touched her face and felt the wet makeup smear on her cheeks. Sparky grabbed one of the water bottles he had brought down and tore off part of a bed sheet. He wet the makeshift washcloth and gave it to her. "You can make the choice, remember? Misty…_smile_ again…_feel _again…_laugh _again…" he paused as his eyes grew big and dewy. "_Love _again." Misty reached out and hugged Sparky tightly crying a little…but this time with the purpose of releasing all the emotion and hurt she had…and welcoming joy into her heart once again.

"What would I do without you?" she said. Sparky smiled. Spike happily watched as Misty wiped her black makeup off to reveal her real face. Next, Sparky used just a little bit of fire to heat up the water so Misty could clean the black paint off her spikes.

"You painted your spikes black?" said Spike raising an eyebrow at her. Misty shrugged and chuckled under her breath. After the deed was done, the blue water dragon looked like a different individual altogether. Her spikes, chest, and eyelids were a lighter blue than her scales.

"I feel…different…" said Misty sighing. "It's weird not wearing that stuff." Sparky's eyes were big and glossy.

"You look _beautiful _without your makeup…." said Sparky sighing and blushing.

"Uh…." said Misty glancing at the fire dragon awkwardly. "Thanks…" She blushed a little and her lips curled into a smile. She sighed. All of a sudden, a thin film of water appeared over her face.

"What are you doing that for?" Sparky asked raising an eyebrow. Misty reached a water-covered hand up and touched Sparky's face. She leaned forward and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. Sparky's cheeks had little flames and embers jumping off of them. Misty chuckled a little.

"Dude…_don't _take it _that_ way…" she said smirking at him. Sparky hung his head.

"Yeah-yeah…just friendship…." He murmured, still blushing. Misty turned toward Spike.

"Uhhhh…I think I deserve a _hug_," said Spike smiling. Misty walked over to the purple gem dragon and hugged him. "Misty…I'm going to help you get that Comatose. I now see my destiny…as the last gem dragon. I'll play my part and end this. I'll bring peace to the dragons of Equestria. This is where the detour has led me. Everything happens for a reason. This is where it all ends." Misty and Sparky smiled at Spike.

"Thank you, Spike…" said Misty picking up her sledge hammer. "Let's do it!" She walked over to the corner of the basement and swung the hammer over and over again against the concrete wall and floor. In no time at all, she created a big hole in the corner leading underground. Spike glanced over at the door to the basement, for he saw something peculiar out of the corner of his eye. Water started to flow out from under the door and into the basement.

"Guys…?" said Spike raising an eyebrow and pointing at the water. All of a sudden the door flew open and three figures entered the room, along with a _lot _of water. It came up to Spike's knees. He looked up and saw the true white and red 'Crystal' with two other male dragons. One of them…he recognized. It was the bigger black one, who had a voice like thunder. It was the thug who held a knife to his throat in the laundry room! The smaller gray and yellow one had the most stupid grin on his face that instantly made Spike just want to punch him.

"Well…well…well! Looks like we are just in time!" said the gray dragon chuckling in his weasel-like laugh.

"You guys!" said Sparky glaring at them.

"We don't want any trouble from you three…" said Misty glaring too. "Must we do this?"

"I think we must…" said the gray dragon. "I am Flash…this is my brother Boom and this dragoness, once Crystal is actually Scarlet…"

"The gem dragon didn't learn his lesson," said Boom. He cracked his knuckles, which sounded like little rumbles of thunder.

"I know…" said Flash wincing. "It was such a shame we had to send our beautiful and deadly assassin after you!" Spike glared at Scarlet. Scarlet hung her head and sighed. All of a sudden, Misty gasped. Spike whirled around to look at her. She was covered in water. She was making even more water. The basement was flooding fast!

"Misty!" said Spike. "What's happening?"

"I…I need water to use my powers," she said. "But…with this much water, my body responds to it by making even more! It's a vicious cycle! I can't stop it!"

"Hehehe! How convenient…water dragon…" said Flash grinning. "All part of the plan!" Misty's eyes were wide.

"Sparky! Spike! You've got to get out of here! I can breathe under water, but you can't! You'll drown when it gets too high!" she cried. Spike turned just in time to see Flash charging at him. Spike shrieked as the lightening dragon tackled him onto the floor. Spike felt water fill his lungs as he tried to breathe. He fought to sit up out of the water, but Flash pinned him in place. All of a sudden, Sparky ran over and tackled Flash. Flash let go of Spike. The gem dragon sat up and coughed up the water he inhaled. He gasped for air. He jumped up and looked over at Sparky. The fire dragon was in a brawl with Flash. Just then, Flash's spikes lit up and threw an electric bolt at Sparky. It hit the red dragon with incredible force. Sparky flew backwards and hit the wall. His scales had electricity running all over them. He panted and winced.

"Sparky!" Misty cried in shock and fear.

"I'm…okay…" he said weakly. "Electricity doesn't hurt me! Walls…on the other hand…ugh…" He staggered to his feet. Just then, Spike felt a pair of strong hands grab him from behind. Boom picked him off the ground and threw him into the boxes that were stacked on the other side of the room. It was a sound like thunder when he did this. Spike didn't have that rough of a landing. He managed to get back on his feet and face his strong, black opponent. If only he had a weapon to use against him. The only thing Spike felt he could do was use the boxes to shield him and climb up higher, as the water was rising.

Meanwhile, Misty was in the process of trying to get through the hole she hammered into the wall and get the Comatose. Scarlet was doing a good job of preventing her from achieving that. The white dragoness used the walls and floor to push Misty into, trying to knock her out. Misty, on the other hand was trying to use the same tactic as Flash and hold her opponent under water. Scarlet was tougher than she looked. She managed to keep her head above water and fight off Misty.

"I didn't want it to come to this!" Scarlet shouted. "But…a curse is a curse."

"No one is cursed with what they _chose_," Misty replied, throwing a punch at the white dragoness. Just then, Scarlet's eyes turned a very bright blue. Misty stood still and her eyes were wide and bright blue as well.

"Now…_you_ can't _choose anything_…" said Scarlet, keeping her eyes locked on Misty, "…just as I couldn't. Give up! I have you immobilized! You can't escape the trance!" Misty's hands tensed up, as she tried to fight the trance off. Spike, thinking quickly grabbed one of the boxes and threw it at Scarlet. It was a direct hit! Scarlet lost her concentration and fell over. Misty was free from spell. She immediately darted toward the hole and disappeared…water flowing behind her as she ran. Spike paused as he watched Scarlet struggle to her feet. She looked at Spike sadly.

"What do you mean…you didn't have a choice?" he said to her raising an eyebrow. "You tried to kill me! You could've chosen not to!"

"I didn't want to…" she said quietly.

"Traitor!" said Boom loudly. He gave her a menacing glare. "You never wanted what was rightfully ours?"

"Not if it means this!" she cried. "If could've gone back, I _would've_ chosen a different path…no matter the consequences!" Boom growled in a voice of thunder. It was so loud, Spike and Scarlet covered their ears. Just then, Boom threw a blast of energy at Scarlet and she flew backwards and hit the wall. She fell unconscious on some boxes that were floating on the water. Then, Boom turned toward Spike and cracked his knuckles. Looking to his left, Spike saw Sparky climbing onto the boxes toward him to get away from Flash. The lightning dragon kept trying to knock him down with bolts.

"What do we do now?" said Sparky panting.

"You have to use your powers!" said Spike. "I believe in you, Sparky! You can do this! You have to! It's the only chance we have at beating them!" Sparky looked down.

"I know…" he said quietly. Then, he took a deep breath. Fire began forming over his scales. He breathed slowly and a fireball quickly formed in the palm of his hand. He threw it at Boom with incredible speed. The big black brute flew backwards at the fiery impact. Next, Sparky turned to Flash and threw one at him. The impact sent him flying back a little ways, but it didn't harm him. He laughed his weasel laugh.

"Just as my lightning doesn't hurt you…your fire doesn't harm me! We are one in the same…fire and lightning…we coexist! We can't hurt each other with our similar powers! It's impossible!"At this point, Boom recovered from the hit and started charging through the water to assist his brother.

"Oh…great!" said Spike. "Now what?" Just then, he had an idea. "Wait a minute…! Hey, Flash! Are you so sure about that? I wonder what would happen if you guys fired both your powers at each other at the same time! What do you think would happen?" Flash cocked his head at the gem dragon.

"Interesting thought. I'm willing to try that!" He chuckled and lit his spikes up with electricity. Then, Sparky created another fireball. He glanced at Spike and smiled a little. Spike could tell he knew what was going to happen." At the exact same time, Sparky and Flash fired at each other. The blast sent them _both _flying backwards. Sparky fell into the water, which extinguished his fire, but Flash fell in the water, while his spikes were still charged. Flash's eyes grew wide as the combination of electricity and water shocked both him and Boom who was right next to him. In the end, Spike couldn't help but laugh at the two, who were _both _chard, wide-eyed, and smoking. Flash glared at Spike, who had outsmarted him. "Curse you, gem dragon!" he shouted. He leaped back onto one of the boxes and tried to charge his spikes again, but it didn't work. Instead, he was shocked again by it. Sparky climbed onto the box Spike was on and high-fived him.

"Good thinking, Spike!" Just then, they both looked down to see the water extremely high now. "Oh, no!" said Sparky glancing over at the hole in the wall. "Misty! Where are you?"

* * *

><p>Misty dove into the hole. She was underground, but water quickly poured in. Before she knew it, she was <em>swimming <em>in an open area underneath the school. Breathing steadily, she swam around, scanning all around her, trying to see. It was extremely dark and cloudy. It blinded her vision. The commotion coming from the basement was muffled. Everything was gargling with the water filling her ears.

_Where are you? _She thought, wishing for light. Her heart beat even faster as she swam farther away from the hole she came from. It was near…she could feel it. It was almost calling to her. Just then, she saw a faint light in the midst of the darkness. It was the Comatose! She…at last…had found it. Now…the mission could be complete. Everything would end. She darted toward it, feeling light as a feather. The soft glow reflected off her scales. It eventually grew stronger. At last…she was right above it. It rested peacefully in the earth, beckoning her to take it. She had never seen it this close. It was even more beautiful than they said it was. It was breathtaking. She reached for it and held it close to her chest like a lost child. She could feel the power entering her scales. It was too mighty for her, she knew that. She couldn't hang onto it for long…or the urge to use it would come! Quickly, she swam back through the hole and climbed back into the basement, keeping a firm hold on the Comatose.

Surfacing, she saw the entire room was almost completely underwater! Sparky was trying to swim to the door. The pressure of the water had sealed it shut, and he couldn't open it. Misty looked down at the Comatose and felt the power increasing. It was awakening. One side of her told her she couldn't use it…for darkness would continue to grow in her. The other side wanted to use it to save her friends. After a moment of deliberation, she breathed slowly and fired a blast of magic from the gem at the door. There was an underwater explosion. Sparky, Flash, and Boom all exited the basement. Some water poured out of the room and into the lobby. Looking over, Misty could see Spike gasping for air as he clung to a soggy box that was floating on the surface.

* * *

><p>Spike opened his eyes. He felt his body rejecting the water that had been filling his lungs. He weakly grabbed a box and clung to it. It was soggy. Looking over, he could see Misty swimming towards him. She was holding a strange-looking object in her arms. His vision was blurry. He blinked his eyes to focus on her. He weakly sat up. Misty pointed to the door to the basement. It was open! They could leave! Quickly, Spike did his best to swim with her. Just then, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Scarlet, weak and exhausted was trying to hold onto another box, but she slipped and fell underwater, hitting the floor unconscious.<p>

"Come on, Spike!" said Misty swimming toward the door. "We have to leave _now_!" Spike glanced at Scarlet.

"She tried to kill you! She's dangerous!" said Misty beckoning him toward freedom. "She's getting what she deserves!"

"But…she said…she never wanted to be bad…" said Spike thinking about what was the _right_ thing to do. He looked back up at Misty and took a deep breath.

"Spike! No!" he heard her say before he dove underwater. He swam deeper and deeper down until he saw Scarlet, lying at the bottom. He reached out and grabbed her arm. He pulled her closer until he had a grip on her. Then, he immediately felt the urge to breathe. He darted upward, looking at the surface the whole time. Unfortunately, the water world made Scarlet slippery to hold onto. She was too heavy to pull to the top. He realized that the only way to get air was to let go of her and let her drown! It wasn't right…he knew it wasn't! How could he do that? He felt his lungs aching for oxygen, and silently wondered if this was the end. Just then, as everything was going dark, he felt a hand suddenly grab his arm and pull him and Scarlet to the surface in the blink of an eye. Misty. Spike and Scarlet both coughed up water and breathed deeply when they were on the surface again.

"You…you saved me?" said Scarlet surprised. "Why?"

"Everyone can choose their own destiny Scarlet…" said Spike. "I have chosen mine…and now…it's your turn. I wouldn't let that be taken away from you." Scarlet smiled a little and glanced at Misty.

"Yeah…this is sweet and all…blah blah blah…Look! Just 'cause I saved you _both _just now doesn't mean I'm soft like him. I don't hate you any less!" said Misty smirking a little. Scarlet smiled more and rolled her eyes.

"Of course not…" she replied. The three dragons swam into the lobby. The lobby was filled with water as well, but not nearly as much as the basement. It was knee-length. Sparky met them with the sheets that he had found washed up into the room.

"Here, Misty!" he said. "Wrap it up in this! You won't be directly exposed to its power! It won't tempt you any longer!"

"Thank you!" said Misty sighing as she wrapped it in the sheet and gave it to Spike. Sparky turned to the three Treasure Seekers.

"Back OFF!" he said, starting to give off flames. "I _know _how to use this now…and I'm _not _afraid to!" The three Treasure Seekers backed away from them, realizing their defeat. All of the commotion and the flood had caused all the other dragon kids staying in the dorms to crowd into the lobby. They stared at this event confused and bewildered.

"Let's get out of here and find a safe place where you can eat it, Spike," said Misty turning. Just then, Spike heard a voice behind him.

"Not…so…fast…" The three whirled around and saw Head Mistress Haldana glaring down at them.

"Hehe! Perfect timing…Boss…." Said Flash grinning.

"Shut up, you fool!" snapped Haldana. Flash cowered down and stopped grinning for once. "Obviously…when you want something done, you have to take care of it yourself. Now…gem dragon…you and your friends have nowhere to run! I've got you surrounded! Let us stop the battle now. Hand over the Comatose…and I shall spare you and your friends."

"How are you going to do that?" said Spike angrily. "I have a powerful treasure! If I learned right…I can end you with one word!"

"Spike…no!" said Sparky. "If you use it…you might become obsessed with its power…like them! The darkness in your heart may grow! It may become too difficult for you to overcome! You see? You can't fight back…without suffering consequences!" Haldana smirked.

"Well then…what is your choice, gem dragon? Are you going to strike me down, or are you going to hand it over? No matter what you do…there will always be consequences!" she said chuckling. Spike's heart thudded in his chest. He didn't know what to do! He stared at the wrapped up gem-like object he was holding. It was bright green and round, except for some rough edges. Not only that…it was possibly the most powerful thing in the world that could bring destruction. He closed his eyes, as the world was spinning around him. He was trapped in doubt and fear. He felt like darkness was just closing in around him in this moment. It was all in a cloud of the unknown. It was suffocating him with every second that went by. Then…out of the blackness came a voice.

"SPIKE!"

Spike felt his heart drop in his chest. He felt his stomach twist and his ears pop with that sound. His heart started to thud like it had never beat before…all because of the one voice. It was the only sound in the room to him now. It was a light in the darkness that led him to open his eyes and look. That voice echoed in his ears. They rejoiced from the very sound. How his ears ached to hear it once again. And now…it was loud and clear. Never could he mistake that warm comforting voice with anyone else's. It belonged to the one individual that had always been his reason to live. He felt tears come into his eyes as he looked and saw her staring at him from the door to the school.

"Twilight…."

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Continued Author's Note:**

**#1: If you recall…in Chapter 3 Twilight wrote that note…and in Chapter 6 it was NOT just a coincidence that Spike's gem caught on fire and he set the note conveniently in his suitcase for him to find it later. ;)**

**#2: Star Sparkle IS the official name for Twilight's mom. Her dad's name is Night Light (Which is kind of weird…shouldn't it be Night Sparkle or something? :p) **

**Anyways…hope you liked that chapter! Of course I end it at THAT part! I'm evil! ;) School, of course, is starting up again next week. *UGH!* I will TRY and finish the story before then…but…I will not be posting any new stories for a while after that, unfortunately. (Although…I have a TON of ideas. ;) Later! XD **


	16. Where the Detour Ends

**Author's Note: This is IT, bronies! The final chapter, as promised. I hope you like the conclusion. Thank you SO much for your reviews and support. I luv you guys! XD**

Chapter Sixteen

"Where the Detour Ends"

Twilight was shocked and confused beyond words. Looking around, she saw the lobby was filled with dragons Spike was before her…_her _Spike. He was looking at her with those innocent green eyes. Those eyes….were the same…ever since she held him in her hooves that first time.

Now, from what she could see, in his arms was a strange glowing green object. Looking up, she could see Head Mistress Haldana looking at her in surprise. Twilight stepped forward and suddenly realized there was water almost up to her knees all over the floor. She looked down, raised an eyebrow and looked back at Spike quizzically.

"Uh…long story," said Spike smiling a little. He looked extremely happy to see her. "I'm so happy you're here!"

"Spike…are…are you okay?" said Twilight approaching him. Haldana just stood there and chuckled.

"Isn't this _touching_?" she commented. "The unicorn has returned to her little dragon." Twilight turned to Haldana and made her horn spark.

"What have you done? Are you responsible for this _conspiracy _I've been hearing about?" she said angrily.

"Oh? You've heard? How exactly did you hear about this…?" said Haldana raising an eyebrow. Just then she glanced over at Flash and glared at him. Flash cowered down and smiled weakly.

"I was…trying to scare her into _not _coming, Boss!" he said sheepishly.

"You FOOL!" Haldana growled. She looked at Twilight. "I can see into minds, my little pony….I can see into souls. I can sense a strong connection you have with this little gem dragon. I can see this makes my job that much easier. Now I'll only have to destroy one of you. I can see…when one meets their demise…the other will as well. Just as…when one hurts…the other hurts too."

"I don't need to hear that from you!" said Twilight boldly. She glanced at Spike lovingly. "I knew the risks in coming here…but Spike means everything to me. I _know _we're connected. I know my responsibility to him. I didn't realize what I had…until I let him go. I never should've let you go, Spike. I'm sorry…this has been a huge mistake." She glared at Flash. "Nothing _you _said scared me! I am loyal to the one friend who's always been there my whole life!" She looked up at Haldana. "I am taking him with me, Haldana. You can't stop me! I have magic. I don't care if you can read my mind, either." Haldana growled. Spike ran over to Twilight.

"YEAH, Twilight! You tell her! That's right, Haldana…your plan has failed." He looked back at Twilight. "Twi…this gem I'm holding…the Comatose is the reason why the princess sent me here. I need to destroy it to keep it from falling into _her _claws! She's evil!" Twilight nodded.

"Somehow, Spike…" she said quietly. "I had a feeling this school wasn't going to be normal all this time. And…this treasure…I…w-why did Princess Celestia not tell us about it to begin with? She…she…trusts me. I don't understand."

"This is _my _destiny, Twi," said Spike looking at it. "I was confused at first too…but I understand now." He looked up at Haldana. "And I don't care what you try to do to stop me! Nothing will work! There's no sense in fighting me! I'm leaving with Twilight and _I _have the Comatose! Haldana…you have _lost_!" After Spike said this, the room was silent for a moment. Haldana wasn't looking at him. She was just listening and looking to the side…apparently at nothing. She grinned and started chuckling.

"You are a brave little thing, aren't you? How painful it must be…to be the last one. What if I told you…the very dragons of your direct bloodline…the other gem dragons…what if I told you…I killed many of them in my years? Of course…I can't take credit for all…but…maybe I can take credit for the very last one." She glanced at Spike and smiled.

"Spike…is…the last…gem dragon?" said Twilight, her eyes growing wide and her heart sinking…no…_breaking _for the dragon at her side. Spike sighed and hung his head.

"You'll never kill me…I have power of my own, you know! Anything you try to do…I can defend myself!"

"Of course you can!" said Haldana smirking. "Don't you feel any anger towards me at all?"

"What are you talking about?" said Spike raising an eyebrow.

"Spike…you have all the power you need right there to get revenge on me! Just as you said before…with one word…I can meet my demise!"

"What?" said Twilight, confused.

"Spike!" Misty cried from behind them. Twilight and Spike turned to look at her. She had climbed into the statue in the middle of the room to prevent more water from filling the room. "Don't listen to her! She's just trying to get you to use the Comatose! Eat it! Now!" Haldana glared at Misty. All of a sudden, without warning the lady dragon breathed a blast of pitch black fire at the water dragon. Misty shrieked and fell off the statue into the water. Spike and Twilight gasped.

"MISTY!" Sparky shouted darting over to her.

* * *

><p>The red dragon knelt in the water and picked Misty up, holding her with trembling hands.<p>

"Misty…." He said quietly. Looking down at her, he could see her blue scales on her arm were burning black and a pink-ish red as it was deep into her skin. The fall had knocked her out. Sparky shook her gently. Misty's eyes fluttered open.

"Sparky…" she said quietly. Sparky sighed with relief. He stood up and helped her to her feet, keeping one arm around her. "Sparky! You can let go of me now!" she said glaring at him. She cringed with the slight pain in her arm.

"Nice…try…" she said to Haldana. "You can't knock me down forever, old lady!" Haldana chuckled.

"I will be tempted again if you don't silence yourself, water dragon!" she said breathing a puff of black fire into the air.

"And _I'll _be tempted to knock _you _down if you don't cut that out!" said Spike angrily. "Nobody hurts my friends!" Haldana smirked and suddenly breathed a blast of black fire at Spike. Spike gasped and felt the hot energy hit him. He was pushed backwards. He immediately felt pain on his scales. Some were burnt, but it wasn't severe. Still holding onto the Comatose, he managed to stand up straight and face Haldana again. Just then, he saw Twilight jump in front of him.

"That does it!" she shouted at Haldana. "This _is _a fight! If you want to get to Spike…you'll have to go through me first!" Haldana chuckled.

"Oh…really now?" she said smirking. "You and what army?"

"THIS army, mean dragon lady!" shouted a voice from the school entrance. Spike and Twilight looked over to see Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Applejack standing a ways from them, looking ready to fight anything that came near them.

"PINKIE PIE?" said Twilight and Spike stunned.

"We are here to stop the mean dragons and save Spike!" said Pinkie Pie nodding proudly.

"But…what…I….Applejack…Rarity…I told you guys…" said Twilight bewildered.

"We know you told us to stay behind, Sugar Cube," said Applejack walking over to them.

"But we couldn't possibly let you face these ruffians alone!" said Rarity glancing quizzically at the water she was standing in.

"My…six little ponies and three little dragons," said Haldana cocking her head. "So be it." She chuckled and looked over at the three Treasure Seekers. "After them!" she commanded. What happened next, Spike could hardly comprehend, for there was so much going on at once. Flash, Boom, and Scarlet were trying their best to fight the ponies in the room, but these ponies…his best friends were putting up quite a fight, like he had never seen before! Applejack was doing her best to tie up Flash in the ropes she had with her. Rainbow Dash was flying around Boom's head to confuse him. Fluttershy had disappeared…so Spike thought perhaps she wasn't quite over her 'big dragon' phobia. However, next thing he knew, Spike saw an ocean of bunnies, birds, and other little creature pouring into the lobby, attacking Haldana. It was pretty amusing to watch. And Rarity…his sweet…beautiful Rarity looked more beautiful than ever before as she and Twilight were helping AJ trap the dragons with their magic. It was a battle that possibly nopony in Equestria would ever forget, if they were there to witness it. Amidst all the commotion, Spike felt a hand on his shoulder. Sparky and Misty pulled him into Haldana's office and quickly shut the door.

"Now's the time," said Sparky. "Eat it, quickly!" Spike nodded and pulled the sheet off the Comatose. Just then, he could feel the energy entering his hands and flowing through his veins. The power felt like an electric current charging through him…giving him all the power he could ever have dreamed of. It was the worst pain but yet the most amazing feeling at the same time. It couldn't have been compared to anything else. But Spike knew deep down that it wasn't right. There was darkness there…he could feel it. He was starting to have doubts. He felt his mind turn blank. What was he doing? He lost memory of what he was supposed to do with it, until Misty spoke up.

"Spike….I know it's hard…I know how tempting the power is….but it's not for us! It's not for anyone now! Please…listen…you must destroy it! It's the only way!" Spike felt his heart sink. How could he destroy it now? It was beautiful…as he gazed at it.

"But…what if it was my destiny to end the Treasure Seekers forever?" he asked Misty. "What if that's really what I need to do first?"

"That's not the truth," she replied shaking her head. "You see? It's already started…it's tricking you…It's playing with your head! It wants to be used! Don't do it! It may control you if you do! I've seen it! You'll become like _them_! Don't!"

"Listen to her, Spike!" said Sparky. "Don't let the darkness in! Eat it before it's too late!" Spike glanced at them, then at the Comatose…torn…not knowing what path was right. The more power he felt enter him, the more confused he became. However, in an attempt to make it all stop, he opened his mouth as wide as it would go. He felt it touch his tongue. Just then, a great burst of black fire made him drop it on the ground. He whirled around to see Haldana standing before him. Spike, in a split-second leaped away from her, however…he was too late. He looked up and saw Scarlet standing in the hole, holding the Comatose in her arms.

"Very good…" said Haldana. "I always win!"

"Shut up!" said Spike, regaining some of his memory and original self back after dropping the gem. Twilight galloped over to them and jumped through the hole into the room.

"Spike!" she cried. "Are you all right?" She looked at Haldana. "I….I don't understand. What do you want with that?"

"Unicorn…you would not understand the struggle us dragons have had to endure for many millennia," Haldana said, glaring down at her. "Equestria always belonged to…an equine race! We were just as big of a part of this kingdom as they were. But…your Princess Celestia never trusted most of us….always was _afraid _of our mighty strength and power. We were always treated like _barbarians_! We lived in caves…and many of us still do. Then…when she gave the Comatose to those gem dragons…the most loyal of all dragons…we figured we could use it to end her reign. Then, some wanted dragons to rule…and the equines to follow. But…the gem, water, and fire dragons remained loyal to Celestia, while a few breeds of dragons became the Treasure Seekers. I was young when I joined. And for many years I've led them. We've waited for this moment for so long, Spike. Don't you see? Haven't you ever felt like you were taken for granted before?" Spike sighed and hung his head. He glanced at Twilight. Her ears drooped and she looked at the ground in guilt.

"Yes…I have…" said Spike quietly.

"I can see that…" she said smiling a little.

"But Twilight is my best friend!" said Spike looking back up at Haldana quickly. "And _she's _a pony! I believe that ponies and dragons can always live peacefully. Princess Celestia is my ruler! I always served her just as Twilight has! She's kind and just. She rules Equestria with mercy. I will never listen to you, Haldana! You won't convince me otherwise!" He looked up at Twilight and she smiled at him. Haldana growled.

"You are a fool…I was wrong to think I could change your feelings about this," she said. She turned to Scarlet. "Now, Scarlet…finish them off." Spike whirled to look at her. She was staring at the Comatose. He reached back to make sure Twilight was behind him. He felt his heart beat faster. Would she fire? Scarlet looked at him and Twilight, with a confused look on her face. Spike gazed back at her, looking her dead in the eye. Her eyes grew bigger and dewy. Just then…the Comatose dropped out of her hands onto the floor.

"No…" she replied firmly. Haldana gasped.

"What?" the old purple dragon asked in shock.

"I said…NO, Haldana," Scarlet shouted. "Just because my parents…and my ancestors were Treasure Seekers…doesn't mean I have to choose that path too. I'm sick of taking your orders. You've taken _me _for granted! Spike is right! I believe…Equestria always belonged to ponies…we dragons can still coexist with them."

"I…don't believe this," growled Haldana. "You traitor! This was your destiny!"

"The thing about destiny, Haldana…is that it doesn't choose you. _You choose it_! And I've learned that the hard way…" she said glancing at Spike. "But I've made my choice." Just then, she swiftly picked up the Comatose. "Take it, Spike!" she said, quickly tossing it in his direction. Spike, reacting, ran to try and catch it. He saw it fall in front of his face. He reached out his arms to catch it. He felt it fall safely in his arms. All of a sudden, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a giant plume of black fire coming straight toward him. He gasped and tried to dodge it, but it hit him, and it hit hard. Spike felt the flames cut through his scales and singe his spikes. He was thrown back into a shelf. He immediately felt the pain in his back. He heard Twilight scream his name. Everything went black for a moment. He could hear Haldana laughing in her sinister voice. He could hear Twilight's hooves clopping on the ground at she ran over to him.

At last, Spike opened his eyes to see Twilight next to him. She sighed with relief and turned to Haldana, a look of rage all over her face. Spike felt Sparky and Misty by his side also. They helped him to his feet. Sparky looked at him and started to make fire come out of his scales.

"Don't…" said Spike quietly. "This is my fight." He reached down and picked up the Comatose again. The power seemed ten times stronger than it was before…almost like it was feeding off of every emotion his was feeling. Anger. Determination. Love. Everything was boiling deep inside him. He took a deep breath and focused on Haldana. She breathed another greater blast of black fire at him. It was coming closer. Thinking quickly, Spike channeled all his emotion and energy into the gem he was holding, and fired a huge blast of magic in the fire. It met the fire half way between the two dragons. They fought one other for a few moments until at last, the blast that came from the Comatose enveloped the black fire altogether. Haldana shrieked and staggered back a little. Then she started chuckling.

"Good…" she said smiling evilly. "Absolutely perfect, Spike. Now…if you kill me…I lose! You'll be more powerful than you ever imagined!" Spike knew she was right. The power he felt was so strong. It was overwhelming. The anger in him was fueling it by the second. After all…she killed some of the gem dragons…his kin. Perhaps she was the one who killed his _parents_! She felt his body heating up with his rage. In the background, he could hear Misty and Sparky begging him to stop…but he couldn't! It was so strong….

Screaming with fury, tears pouring from his eyes, Spike fired another extremely powerful blast at Haldana. It was black like her fire…except darker. The energy flew from the Comatose, but it felt as if it was coming directly from his soul. It was as if he was just releasing all his emotion and anger at her. Haldana screamed a little and bent her neck down to shield her face. Then, Spike took a deep breath and stopped firing at her. She looked at him, wincing a little from her burns, but she was still smiling.

"Why…are you _smiling_?" Spike screamed at her. He breathed heavily, as his anger continued to control him. "You have LOST!"

"No…Spike…" said Twilight turning to him with a fearful look in her eyes. "Please…stop this! Don't you understand? This is what she wants! Even if you kill her, she'll still have won! You're using the Comatose's power….it's controlling you! Please stop!" Spike felt even more angered that she said that.

"You don't understand, Twi," he said crying. "She killed them…she deserves to die too! You don't know what it's like to feel alone!" He shouted. He turned to her, gripping the Comatose even tighter. The purple unicorn's eyes were wide.

"Yes…I do…Spike…" she said quietly, tears filling her eyes. Spike was almost ready to take his anger out on this unicorn. How could she know pain? Maybe now she _would_. He felt the energy ready to be fired through that gem. Black flames started to lick his fingers, as his anger ensued. Then…Spike looked into that purple unicorn's deep eyes. All of a sudden, everything in the background was invisible to his sight, and every sound fell on deaf ears. There was only this unicorn. Why was she familiar? Those eyes. Where did he remember those eyes? He could remember…those eyes were one of the first he saw. They were beautiful. Wait…Twilight? Twilight! What was he doing? How could he be angry at HER? He gasped and quickly looked down at the Comatose in shock. He now knew…it was controlling him. It was feeding off his anger! It had to end…although he felt as if he would die if he let it go. He looked at Twilight, then at Sparky and Misty. He knew! Detour….destiny…it led…to this. In one final sift move, Spike opened his mouth and shoved the gem in, swallowing it whole, fire and all.

"NO!" Haldana screamed. She tried to charge at Spike. Just then, Twilight jumped in front of him and her horn glowed brightly. Spike could see she was using all her strength, as she put up a transparent wall that Haldana could not break though. Spike felt the black fire burning his throat. The gem had a taste that he could never have described. It was bitter and dark. It was the hardest thing he had ever done…but after it was swallowed, he felt free from its control.

"Spike! You did it!" Misty cried.

"Way to go, dude," said Sparky smiling. Spike breathed steadily. Was it finally over? Just then, he felt a sudden pain in his stomach. He gasped and grabbed his stomach in pain. He could feel his heart beating faster. His body felt weak, but he knew something big was happening in his core.

"Misty…" he said in shock. "What's happening? I….it hurts…it's burning inside me!" He cringed.

"You're body must be having a reaction to it," she replied, her eyes growing wide.

"What kind of reaction, though?" said Sparky worriedly. Spike opened his mouth to say something, but the pain was so intense, it silenced him and brought him to his knees.

"I think…I need to fight it…" he said in realization. "You said…it was controlling me….but…it's not finished. It's created darkness inside me that I need to destroy!" He looked wide-eyed at Twilight who was looking at him questioningly, while at the same time trying to keep a magic grasp on Haldana. Just then, another sharp pain told him everything that was going to happen. "Everyone GET OUT!" he shouted quickly. "It's going to BLOW!" Sparky and Misty nodded and hurried to usher the other ponies, the innocent bystanders, and the Treasure Seeker prisoners out of the school. In only a couple minutes, only Spike, Twilight, and Haldana remained.

"You'll never survive that explosion, gem dragon!" said Haldana smirking.

"Shut up!" said Twilight. She looked at Spike with tears flowing freely out of her eyes. "Spike….?"

"It's okay, Twilight…" said Spike, still hanging onto his stomach in pain. "You need to go!" Twilight started breathing and crying hysterically.

"No! I can't just leave you here! I can't! May-maybe I can find a way to undo the gem's affects! Spike…I lost you once…I'm NOT loosing you again!" she cried.

"You _have _to go, Twi!" said Spike, starting to cry himself. "If…this is the end…I would be satisfied knowing my last few moments were spent with you." Twilight lost her magic grip on Haldana and hung her head. She almost looked as if she were going to collapse on the ground.

"I love you, Spike…." she said quietly.

"I love you too…" he responded, feeling the lump in his throat. He smiled and nodded. "….no goodbyes…remember?" Twilight smiled and nodded, her lips quivering with every breath she took. "Now…GO!" said Spike, feeling tears pouring out of his eyes. Twilight, looking absolutely distraught and heartbroken, turned and galloped out of the building. As Spike watched her gallop away, for a split-second, he saw a giant chain of memories just flash before his eyes. He could remember looking up at Twilight for the first time…and watching her study…and helping her in the library. He remembered all the times he was sad or afraid…she was there. He remembered good times and bad…she always knew how to fix the problem. He remembered the train station…when he watched her drive away. Everything…led up to this moment…where he couldn't let her down now. "No…" he whispered, as he felt a great burst of energy running through him. "NO goodbyes!" He took a deep breath and breathed a burst of fire so great; an adult dragon would've been put to shame. Instead of black…his fire turned white. Just as Sparky did, Spike felt the white flames shooting through his scales and spikes. He glanced at Haldana, who had a sheer look of terror on her face.

"NO!" she screamed. Then, Spike looked up and white was all he could see. He felt the energy envelop him and explode around him. Then…blackness.

* * *

><p>Twilight and the other ponies and dragons ran outside into the parking lot. Twilight whirled around just in time, to see a white glow coming from the windows of the school. The whole building was illuminated by the magic within. Eventually, the light grew stronger than ever. The windows in the building shattered. The school shook with the mighty power coming from within. All of a sudden, a blast of white fire shot out the roof of the school, breaking three floors in its path. There was a pause…and then, a white explosion. It blasted some of the thick walls and cracked the ground in several places. Then…the building gave way and collapsed. Twilight watched this with tears falling down her face. Her lips quivered in shock. Her heart sank to the pit of her stomach. Her knees fell out from beneath her. She collapsed on the ground and sobbed and screamed in anguish.<p>

"NO!" she screamed. "SPIKE!" She breathed heavily and closed her eyes, wanting to just wake up from this nightmare. She wanted everything to return to normal. She wanted to be at home…with Spike…before any of this even started. She wanted to look into those green eyes again. He couldn't be gone…he couldn't!

"Look!" said Sparky pointing at a hole in front of the building. Twilight lifted her head to see a small figure climbing out the ruble.

"SPIKE!" she shouted, a wave of complete relief and joy coming over her. She jumped up and galloped as fast as she could over to Spike as he limped over to her. Once she could reach him, she grabbed him in her hooves and held him close, shedding tears of joy over his scales. He opened his eyes slowly and gazed at her in the same way he did years ago, when she first held him in her hooves. She nuzzled his face lovingly and kissed his scaly head. "Oh…Spike…" she whispered. "I love you more than anything in this world." She could feel the little dragon starting to cry too.

"I know…" he whispered back. "I love you so much. So…I knew exactly how to destroy the Comatose, Twi. I did it. I replaced the darkness that was growing in my heart…with all the love that I have for my best friends….and you," he squeaked with a scratchy voice. He was injured and burned in some places. He had a black eye and a gash in his arm as well. He whimpered slightly from the pain. Twilight could hear the others approaching them and joining the two in a group hug. Just then, she heard a sound coming from the sky. It came closer to them. Twilight turned her head and looked up at the sky. She saw a couple of Pegasi in gold armor pulling a big gold chariot. She gasped and broke from the group hug.

"Princess Celestia!" she said, cranking her neck up to look at the approaching chariot. The other immediately bowed at her presence. The chariot and the two Pegasi gracefully landed on the pavement. Princess Celestia stepped out of it and gently walked toward the group, smiling kindly. Her long majestic mane flowed behind her and waved in the breeze. She looked down at the group with her gorgeous violet eyes.

"Spike…" she said in her warm musical voice. Spike immediately stepped forward. "Well done…my faithful little dragon. I came here as quickly as I could. I felt in my soul that the Comatose had been destroyed…because I created it long ago from there." Just then, she noticed Spike's injuries. She bent her neck down and her horn glowed. Spike looked down and saw his injuries glowing. Then…they disappeared altogether from the princess's healing spell. "There…" she said sweetly. "Is that better?"

"Much better, your Highness," said Spike smiling at her. "But I don't understand. You created the Comatose from your _soul_…but…why was it so dark?" Princess Celestia hung her head.

"Spike…everyone has darkness in their soul…but I was always determined never to let it consume my rule. I was determined to be a great princess. I took the darkness out of my heart and placed it in a treasure that could only be used for emergencies. If war ever descended upon this great land…kindness and light would not be the way to end it. However, with the power…the darkness it held…came greed from the Equestrian dragons. This…led to a dragon war…a war that I never wanted the ponies to become involved in."

"So…" said Twilight, beginning to understand. "You never told me about this dragon war in my studies because of that reason?" she asked.

"Yes, Twilight," the white royal mare replied. "And I apologize to you…for deceiving you, however…I hope you understand…I knew Spike's destiny was clear."

"Because I'm the last gem dragon?" said Spike sadly. Princess Celestia's eyes grew wet. She looked down with great sorrow at the little dragon before her.

"No, Spike…" she said gently. "It wasn't just because of that. I'm sure I could've counted on Sparky and Misty to devise another plan of its destruction. I knew you could do this, because you are one of the most loyal of my subjects. Spike…I'm sorry I never told you what happened to your parents…and the rest of your kin, but I felt it best not to weigh you with that terrible truth."

"I understand, your Majesty," said Spike nodding. "I'll be okay. I mean…I accomplished something no one else could!" He smiled brightly. "I carried on what they started. I completed their mission for you." Princess Celestia's eyes were dewy and a couple tears fell down her face as she smiled at Spike.

"I'm so proud of you, Spike…" she said, leaning down to him. She looked at Twilight and the other ponies. "And you six, as well. Twilight…I find it so noble of you and your friends to be there for Spike as well."

"It was nothing, Princess Celestia," said Twilight gazing at Spike. "Spike means more to me than life itself. I was willing to risk everything to save him!"

"We all, were!" said Pinkie Pie jumping over to them. "It wouldn't be the same without our little Spikey Wikey!" Princess Celestia smiled.

"Now…you two…" she said turning to Sparky and Misty. "Well done. You proved yourself to be honest, loyal, and strong. You three dragons have accomplished more than all your ancestors combined. And now…I believe it is appropriate that I knight you three for your victory." She walked over to Sparky.

"You're Majesty," he said looking down. "I don't deserve a title. I've caused pain…I've caused death with my fire. How can you look at me as a hero?" Princess Celestia smiled compassionately.

"Sparky…" she said gently. "I know you believe you are responsible for death…your parents' death. But…because of your loyalty to your friends, you have proved that your heart is as good as good can be. I know for a fact, that the power you posses can do great things for your destiny. Because of this…I knight you Sir Sparky the Just." Sparky bowed his head as she gently laid her horn down on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Princess Celestia," he said smiling. "I always will pledge my allegiance to you and to Equestria." Celestia nodded and walked over to Misty.

"Misty…" she said. "I know you had taken your parents death especially hard. I remember the times I helped you try to rid your heart of darkness as I once did."

"And I still can't thank you enough for that," said Misty, tearing up a little.

"Your strength…I cannot comprehend, my little water dragon. Your courage is something to admire about you as well. The responsibly you took on long ago shows this. So…I knight you…Sir Misty the Brave." She put her horn on Misty's shoulder as well.

"Thank you," said Misty tearfully. Lastly the princess walked over to Spike.

"Spike…" she said. "You have greatly impressed me. I know this adventure has taught you many things about yourself and the ones you love. This is one of the greatest lessons you could ever learn from the magic of friendship. You have defeated the darkness in yourself, the evil that wanted to fuel it, the wicked Haldana, and saved your friends. Because of this…I knight you…Sir Spike…the Conqueror."

"Wow! The Conqueror?" said Spike smiling. "I kind of like the sound of that. It sounds pretty tough!" Celestia chuckled and put her horn on his shoulder. Just then, Spike felt a presence behind him. Scarlet approached the princess nervously.

"Princess Celestia," she said meekly. "I'm Scarlet….but maybe you already knew that….I…know what my parents and ancestors have done. I know what I have done…and I see the wrong in it now. I don't want to be like the Treasure Seekers. I want to make a different life for myself…choose my own destiny."

"I see, Scarlet," the princess replied smiling down at her. "Everyone makes mistakes in their life…but it is important we learn from them. Put the past behind you and make a new destiny for yourself." Scarlet nodded and smiled. Celestia walked over to the two Treasure Seekers that Applejack had tied up very tightly. "As for you two…I predict you will learn to enjoy life in our Equestria maximum security prison," she said smirking a little. "Guards!" The two Pegasus guards put the prisoners in the chariot. "Oh! It's almost time for the sunrise! Now…I believe it's time we _all _went home," she said boarding her chariot once again. After she bid the group goodbye and flew high into the sky, Twilight turned back to Spike.

"Yes, Spike…" said Twilight sighing contently. "The dawn is coming and a new day begins."

"Yeah…" said Spike chuckling. "But…can we get some food first? I'm starving!"

Everypony laughed.

CONTINUES WITH EPILOGUE…


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue

About a week after the final battle in Fillydelphia, Spike and the six ponies were together in Whitetail Wood having a big picnic and party to celebrate Spike's knighthood and return home. Spike had already told the story of his 'detour' to the ponies about a hundred times. Word began to spread further about the little gem dragon and his adventure. Sparky and Misty decided to remain in Fillydelphia and find a new life for the both of them. Spike was sad to leave his two dragon friends, but they told him they would definitely come visit him in Ponyville whenever they could.

During the picnic, Spike and Twilight were lying on their backs watching the clouds in the blue sky. It was the perfect day for such an event. The other ponies were finishing up lunch. Spike had been thinking about the adventure ever since it happened to him. He began to realize that the detour made him discover how much this place meant to him…how much Twilight and the others meant to him. It really was destiny….

"Twilight…" he said sighing. "The road of life really is beautiful…isn't it?" Twilight turned to look at him. She smiled.

"Even all the side-roads and detours in it?" she asked. Spike nodded. "Your right…" she said sighing as well. "…it is."

"Hey, everypony!" said Pinkie Pie jumping up and down. "I've got a great game lineup here! Come on!" Twilight and Spike sat up. Twilight began to walk way. She turned her head.

"Are you coming, Spike?" she said.

"Yeah…" Spike replied. "In a minute…" He said sighing. He waited for a moment, gazing out into the horizon and all the roads beyond. _This was home_.

~THE END~

**Author's Note: Hope you liked the story and the way it all ended! Thank you again SO much for everything. I appreciate everything you've done! I may come out with another fanfic of a different category or genre sometime. But for now! Nrdygrl OUT! XD **


End file.
